Players can be lovers
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are players, they make a deal to be a pretend couple so people can leave them alone. There's some sexual tension every now and then, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome - She moved from Kyoto and was a player at her old high school and moved to Tokyo 2 months ago in August. Her father died when she was she knew him, her mother and little brother died the third week they moved in Tokyo, but she still has a grandfather downtown. She doesn't really have any friends yet but it will all change a while. She a player with the guys but can be a jerk to Inuyasha because he's a jerk to her. She has miko powers and doesn't know it yet, she has another gift also…

Sango - Her parents were divorced and she stayed with her father while her mother took her little brother and moved away. She has been friends with Miroku and Inuyasha for quite a while. She sometimes talks to Kagome but not much. Yes, she's still a demon slayer but only those two know so far.

Miroku – He's pervert that can never keep his hands to himself. His father died a while back from a car accident and his fathers' old friend took him in when he was little. Yes, he's a lecherous monk still.

Inuyasha – Has an older brother who is full demon. Inuyasha has a secret, he's a hanyou but only his two best friends (Miroku and Sango) know about it. Him and is brother look human when they go out of their mansion but when their inside it they decide to change back. It makes it easier for humans to live with. Both their mothers and their father died a while back. He likes to pick on Kagome and sometimes Kikyou because it's fun for him. One more thing about Inuyasha, he's also a player like Kagome.

Kikyou – She's a girl who is always trying to cling onto Inuyasha. He tries to get away from her but she keeps kissing him on the cheek and hugs him. She gets mad when he plays on girls but forgives him (like he cares?). She gets mad if another girl is with him and their having a great time.

You'll find out about the other characters in a matter off time… makes it fun for me… I hope so at least. Also they are Seniors, so that makes things a little fun.

Start story now

Chapter 1

Ring, ring, ring! Kagomes alarm clock went off and woke her up.

"Ugh, does it have to be morning already?" She asked herself as she got up and out her bed.

She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom and took a quick bath. When she was done she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body and went to her closet. "Hmm… what will drive the little boys crazy?" She asked herself calling the high school boys little. She was going to go with a short dress but then she remember that today was going to be a little hot even though it was near the fall season. She sighed and decided to wear popular color today and wore red spaghetti strapped tank-top and black shorts. She looked in the mirror and decided to keep her hair down today, she looked in her jewelry box and took her black necklace out and put it around her neck. On the necklace it had a dog paw print on it. If she opened it she would able to see a small picture of her mother and brother.

She went downstairs and got something to eat. She then grabbed her backpack and car keys and went into Chrysler PT Cruiser. It was red with a black Chinese dragon on the sides.

Around 15 minutes later she arrived at school and she seat dropped when she saw a freshman student holding a sign that said 'Kagome is the hottest!' she even laughed a little. She parked her car in the student parking lot and walked closer to the school. Suddenly a few guys saw her and whistled. She didn't feel like being mean to them so she winked at them with a smile. She went to her locker to drop off her books. She accidentally dropped her math book and a guy picked it up for her.

She smiled nicely and he got nervous. So she thanked him with a kiss and walked away. About 10 guys followed her where she went.

"Sorry babe, I met someone else." A guy said.  
"But… but we only went out once!" A girl replied.  
"Yeah I know, funny isn't it?" He smirked.  
"You're mean… I hate you Inuyasha!" The girl cried away.  
"Works with me." He laughed.

"Inuyasha you're so harsh to some of the girls you know?" Another guy said.  
"You aren't one to talk you stupid lecher!" A girl shouted at him.  
"Sango, I'm hurt, I know you didn't mean that." He said innocently.  
"Miroku… she meant it, trust me." Inuyasha said laughing.  
"You guys are so mean." He whined.

The three of them were talking and making fun of Miroku. He started to feel bad and then saw Kagome. His eyes had eyed her from head to toe and smiled.

"Fine, I'm sure Kagome will be nicer then you guys!" Miroku whined at them and let to join the mini parade behind Kagome.  
"Miroku don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Inuyasha shouted at him.  
"To late he's dead." Sango mumbled.

"Hi Kagome, remember me?" Miroku asked smiling.  
"Of course I do, how can I forget one of the handsome guys." She smiled.  
"You're too modest Kagome!" He chuckled lightly.  
"Maybe." She said and she kept walking.

Rub, rub.

"YOU PERVERT!" Slaps him

After she slapped him two guys came to Kagome's said asking if she wanted them to kick his butt but and he was scared stiff. Kagome just said leave him because he was Sango's friend. Miroku sighed in relief and thanked Kagome for being nice and the guys around her didn't think so. He ran to 1st period even though there was 10 minutes till the bell rang to go into class.

Sango sighed but smiled at Kagome's niceness; Inuyasha on the other hand snorted and said 'Feh'. Two minutes later Kagome walked up to Sango because she called her over and they talked for a minute.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully.  
"Hi Sango, it's nice to see you." Kagome smiled again.  
"Can you tell the guys to go away; they're starting to scare me." Sango asked and Kagome got what she was saying.  
"You guys can head to your classrooms; you do not need an escort." She smiled and bowed toward them.

_'Hey, she has a nice ass.'_ Inuyasha said to himself. _'WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT FOR?'_ He shouted in his mind.

The guys all left and Sango started to talk to Kagome. They talked for about 5 minutes and then suddenly the bell ring. Inuyasha was on Sango's side while Kagome was on her other. (Kikyou, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome all have the same classes… two others also.)

First period and Second period, Mr. Maten, subjects… science and math.

"Okay class, I have a new seating for you all so settle and I will tell you who sits where." Mr. Maten told the class that was standing around the classroom.

"Kagome, sit at the desk in the back right please and Kikyou, sit at the desk in the front left." Mr. Maten said. The two girls nodded and did so. "Miroku, take the seat diagonally from Kagome and Kouga please take a seat diagonally across from Kikyou." He told them.

After giving most of the students their seats there was only two seats left. One next to Kagome and one about three seats behind Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, I would like you to sit next to Kagome and Naraku, I would like you to sit over there at the last desk thank you." Mr. Maten said and everyone gasped.

The two players, sitting next to each other, equaled trouble. It would most likely be chaos. Kagome sighed and tried to deal with it and Inuyasha stood at his desk.

"This is an outrage! I can't sit by her!" Inuyasha shouted at the teacher.  
"Well, I can allow you to take Kouga's place and sit by Kikyou if you'd like." Mr. Maten offered.  
"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.  
"Okay then Inuyasha, take your seat." He and went to his desk and then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, did you bring a jacket with you?" Mr. Maten asked.  
"No…? Why…?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents, you are not aloud to wear those types of shirts." He explained to her.  
"Don't make me laugh, go ahead and try." She gave him a bad attitude and startled the teacher. Naraku was laughing slightly inside his mind.

_'Damn… she's feisty. Why can't the girls I play on be like that!'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

Mr. Maten looked in the computer and got the number to her house and called the phone but no one answered. "It appears no one is home. I'll have to call their work." He replied and she was getting mad.  
"Enough! I don't have any parents, okay!" She shouted out him.  
"Her mother died in August… along with her brother." Naraku chuckled inside again but tried to sound hurt and Kagome looked down in shame and Inuyasha's eyes widened a little, no one saw because he was looking down like he was tired.  
"Yo idiot… shut your trap or get out." Inuyasha stood up for Kagome.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but still… you need either another shirt or at least a jacket." He sounded a little bit sad.  
"Hey! Give her a break teacher! Just let her wear what she is right now." Kouga also stood up for Kagome but only from the teacher.

Then a few other guys started to say 'yeah give her a break' and everything else to go with it. Kagome hid her face from everyone so they couldn't see her cry a little so Mr. Maten sighed and allowed it just this time but it didn't change the fact that Naraku but the subject of her mother and brother. The guys were still mad at the teacher plus like 5 girls including Sango. The teacher was going insane and just gave them free time so he would leave him alone.

Most of the guys came to check on her as did some girls. Kouga came next to her and was about to play his hand on her back after he said 'it's okay'. She mumbled the words 'no it's not' and made a small barrier around herself without knowing it. Kouga's hand got a little burnt but nothing serious. Everyone was shocked at this reaction.

_'She's… a priestess?'_ Inuyasha thought. _'She's trying to protect herself, because they don't understand how she feels… for some reason… it's kind of sad… for a girl like her when she's always smiling when she's around others.'_ He thought and then tried to think of something. _'Maybe I can get through to her.'_ He said to himself.

"Things like that happens Kagome." He whispered to her in his cocky toned voice. "It's okay to cry about it… but people are here to comfort you. Try to relax some; we aren't trying to make you feel bad. All these people care about you." He said still whispering, no one could here him. She shook her head no. "I know losing someone hurts, but you need to relax… do you really want to feel more alone then you really do?" He asked her softly and again she shook her head no. "So then, will you relax now, it's ok because we are here for you." He said a little nicely but still in a whisper.

Kagome relaxed a little surprisingly and Inuyasha slowly placed a hand on her back and caressed her gently. Everyone was in awe; Inuyasha, the guys who plays girls was comforting Kagome, the one who plays guys. Naraku, Kouga, and Kikyou were pissed how ever. Inuyasha touched Kouga's Kagome and Kikyou's Inuyasha was touching Kagome. For Inuyasha it was only instincts for him. Kagome wiped her tears away and thanked Inuyasha.

It was now break time and so everyone grabbed their stuff and left the room. Kikyou waited outside and saw everyone pass by. When Kagome was the last to come out –or so she thinks- Kikyou started to yell at Kagome. Kagome felt well; thanks to Inuyasha and with Kikyou yelling at her she was getting pissed.

"How dare you, touching my Inuyasha like that!" Kikyou shouted.  
"I didn't touch him; he touched me." Kagome informed her.  
"I don't care what you say! Stay away from him; he's my boyfriend, so get your own!" Kikyou shouted at her again.  
_'Oh great… Kikyou.'_ Inuyasha sighed still in the class.  
"Shut the hell up okay! I don't HAVE to stay away from him! You got that you stupid girl!" Kagome shouted out her and started to walk away but then stopped and looked at Kikyou. "Besides… I don't think he even likes you." Kagome smirked and all hell was out.

Kikyou charged at Kagome and she was just whistling away with her eyes closed. Sango then shouted 'Look out!' to Kagome. Kagome counted to three and ducked when Kikyou tried to punch her. Kagome grabbed her fist and brought it around in front of her and Kikyou flew over Kagome and she landed on her back in pain. "Now leave me alone!" Kagome said angrily and walked around the corner.

Inuyasha was about to go and tell Kagome thanks for hurting Kikyou but then someone stopped him. At first he suspected it to be Kouga, when he turned around it was Naraku. He looked pissed off too and his glare even seemed to be a threat.

"Why the hell did you help Kagome?" Naraku asked.  
"Because." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.  
"What is the reason, tell me now." Naraku said as he started to get angry.  
"What? I can't help my girlfriend?" _'I can't believe I just said that!'_ He said as he was thinking to himself.  
"Kagome… is… your girlfriend?" Naraku had a questioning look on his face.  
"Yes, she is, that's why she let me comfort her and not Kouga." Inuyasha smirked.

_'What! He's claiming that I'm his girlfriend! But he hates me, so I hate him! Maybe he's just trying helping me out again like in class. I guess I should repay him back.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Then where is she? I don't see her anywhere." Naraku chuckled.  
"She's probably looking for me, either that she hates you." Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, there you are… I was looking for you!" Kagome said as she came from the corner of the building. Inuyasha was shocked and had a feeling she was pissed off but she winked at him and so he assumed she was okay with his plan for now… he hoped.  
"Hey babe, sorry… He kept me back." Inuyasha pointed toward Naraku.

Naraku smiled and Kagome started to get a little scared. Naraku started to walk up a little to her. When he reached his hand out and touched Kagome's chin she was scared and Inuyasha saw, so he grabbed Naraku's wrist and tossed it away from Kagome.

"Do you have no respect for my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Of course I do… that's why I like to have fun with her head… such… painful memories for her… seeing family members die in front her eyes… mourning for ones she loves." Naraku said with the joy of malice in the voice.

Kagome was starting to get scared and Inuyasha just put his arm around her. "Your words are poisonous to Kagome you asshole, don't let me catch you doing it again." Inuyasha said with a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

Inuyasha took Kagome away from him and then they went on the opposite side of the building that Naraku was on.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted at him.  
"Hell if I know! I was coming to thank you for hurt Kikyou's back but then Naraku came." Inuyasha replied just as loud.  
"Well I didn't do that for you but your welcome." She said a little nicely. "But why did you tell Naraku that I was your girlfriend?" She said with the hint of anger.  
"So he would leave me alone, what else?" Inuyasha asked.  
"But now he's going to tell everyone that we are." Kagome said as she tried to calm down.  
"Well… it's a good thing we're players then isn't it?" He smiled and then placed Kagome against the wall then placed his hands on the wall on each side of her head. "Naraku is around that corner watching us." He whispered in her ear.  
"I feel like leaving school, but fine, I'll play along with your dumb plan though I don't like it." She whispered.

Naraku watched them from the side of the wall. Inuyasha brought his lips to hers and they began to kiss with no feeling in it but no one could really tell. Kagome sighed mentally and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha then removed her from the wall and then put his arms around her.

_'Her lips taste a little good.'_ Inuyasha thought.  
_'For some reason it feels different kissing him than it does with the other guys.'_ Kagome thought.

Suddenly someone saw them kissing and was extremely furious at what was being seen in front of them… but who saw them (besides Naraku)?


	2. Chapter 2

Okie, I got some free time so I added another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU TOUCHING MY KAGOME!" A guy shouted out of nowhere.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled out of their pretend kiss. Kouga rushed over and went in front of Kagome and stood face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt face, keep your filthy hands off Kagome!" He shouted again.  
"Shut up flea-bag, she's my girlfriend." Inuyasha just glared at him.  
"Yeah right! Why would she go out with a creep like you when she has me?" He asked.  
"Because I'm more handsome than you are. Come on Kagome; let's go to are class now." He walked a few steps away and waited for Kagome and she followed and she wrapped her arms on his right arm. They were about 25 feet away from the others.  
"I hope you know that I really hate you." She whispered to him then giggled.  
"Yup, out of curiosity, how long till we have a break up scene?" He asked her.  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling that people are going to be talking about this." Kagome said with a hint of annoyance. She then released Inuyasha's arm and stopped for a minute. "Inuyasha?" She started to ask.  
"Yeah, what?" He asked back.  
"Thank you… for making Naraku stop… and for what he said in that class." She looked up at him.  
"It's no problem. I could tell you were afraid, and like I said to you in class… I know how it feels like." He explained and removed his jacket. "Here, maybe this time you won't get in trouble if you wear this." He chuckled.  
"Uh… Thanks." Kagome replied and put it on.

* * *

/ This stands for demon talk \

Third period and Fourth period, Ms. Kaede… English and social studies.

* * *

They walked into third period and a few people clapped for Kagome because of what she did to Kikyou. It was mostly guys though of course. Kagome was confused but she sat down in the left back corner and Inuyasha sat next to her since it was free sitting. Miroku and Sango came in and sat in front of them, they were a little confused.

"Inuyasha, isn't that your jacket?" Miroku asked and looked at both of them.  
"Yeah, I'll explain at lunch time though." Inuyasha replied in a tired voice.  
"Uh… okay." Miroku said confusingly.

"Why is Kouga glaring at you?" Sango asked.  
"He's a loser." Inuyasha said a little bit loudly and Kouga heard it.  
"What did you say!" Kouga shouted.  
"You heard me." Inuyasha stood up.  
"I'm warning you." Kouga gritted his teeth and pulled one of his sleeves up.  
"I'm shaking." Inuyasha said like he was calm but was in a read position to fight and then looked pissed.

Kagome saw this and didn't want to really see a fight right now. She sighed in her head and then stood up and then placed a hand steady hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. His emotion went from completely pissed off to calm. He then looked at Kagome and pondered why she did that. Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and everyone else were watching curiously too.

"Please don't fight Inuyasha; I'm tired of it as well as arguments for the day." She said in a sad tone.  
"Feh, fine… he's not worth the time anyway." Inuyasha snorted and Kouga growled but didn't get to reply for the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, uh… why are all ye standing yonder by Inuyasha and Kagome's table?" Ms. Kaede asked.  
"Inuyasha and Kouga were about to fight but Kagome made them stop!" Three guys shouted out.  
"Well then… If I had seen the fight, the two of ye would have gotten a referral. Thank Kagome from dismissing that." Ms. Kaede said. "All of ye go to your tables now.

/Yeah right, I don't thank anyone.\ Inuyasha mumbled in demon talk.  
"You should… people would be nicer." Kagome said as she was writing something down.  
"You understood that?" Inuyasha said confusedly.  
"What? I was just saying that people would be nicer if you thank them sometimes." She glanced at him with a smile and then looked at the board to write the information down. "You should be writing this Inuyasha." She said as she kept writing information down.

Inuyasha looked at the board in a bored manner and copied it down, but he was still in thought. And after a while, Kagome was also.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_How did she understand me right then? She isn't a demon, I would know if she was by her scent if she was hiding it in a human form like me, Naraku, and Kouga are. That stupid bastard, who does he think he is anyway! He even made me and Kagome stop kissing, hell; I was kind of enjoying it too. It feels different when I kissed her… but I kissed her like I did with all the other girls, so why did it feel so different with her! And why did I allow her to use my jacket, and why did I listen to her when she told me not to fight… do I actually… do I… like Kagome…? No wait, it's because she's a Playgirl! But… she doesn't really act like one up close… but still… she is hot.

* * *

_

**Kagome's P.O.V. (at the same as Inuyasha's)**

_Why do I have this strange feeling inside of me? I only started to feel so strange after the kiss me and Inuyasha did. But it wasn't even real, it was fake… but for some weird reason it felt right, but how? I mean… he's a Playboy for crying out loud. Why is it that I'm having a strange emotion for him… is it a Playboy curse or something? If it was, then how come it had no affect on me before? I'm so confused… and this fake boyfriend and girlfriend thing is starting to give me a head ache.

* * *

_

**Regular P.O.V.**

Kagome sighed and placed her arms down and put her head down on them. She was getting tired of what was now fourth period social studies. It was 5 minutes for her to do that and suddenly.

WHACK A ruler hits the table and Kagome looked up and saw Ms. Kaede.

"What are ye doing sleeping?" Ms. Kaede asked.  
"I was not sleeping; I was trying to rid of a headache." She whined.  
"Do ye wish to go to the office?" Ms. Kaede asked her.  
"Sure… what ever." She stood up then fell back on the chair. "Lost my balance…" She mumbled.  
"Ye don't look well." Ms. Kaede checked to see if she was warm and Kagome didn't like that. "Seems ye have a fever." She explained. "Inuyasha, will you take her to the office, she is too unstable to go alone." Ms. Kaede explained to him.  
"Sure, I guess." Inuyasha shrugged and stood up.

Ms. Kaede gave them a pass and they left the room and then began to talk as they went toward the office.

"So, you caught a fever did you?" Inuyasha asked walking next to her.  
"I guess, I'll have to write an excuse to go home. Then I'll just drive home in my car and when I arrive home I'll go in bed." She smiled weakly and then almost tripped but Inuyasha caught her.  
"You know… for a playgirl like you… you're very clumsy. Are you sure you can even drive like that?" He asked her.  
"I know I'm clumsy… people seem to notice that if they know the true me… it's hard to say. I only play the person you know me well as for only school, but it's different out of school." She said then tried to shake the dizziness out of her head and almost lost her balance again. "Oops, ha-ha." She said with a little embarrassment.  
"So… what you're doing right now… is the actual you?" Inuyasha asked. "I think I should drive you home, or else you'll end up crashing on the street." He snorted.  
"Just like mom…" She whispered to herself and Inuyasha had to strain his ears to hear her.  
I didn't mean like that. It's just you might get hurt… and, a lot of these stupid guys like you so yeah." He said as he held his head high.  
"It's okay… I guess… I should get over them… but anyway… you don't even know where I live." Kagome told him.  
"That's why you'll show me." He replied.  
"No, it's okay." She said with a slight giggle.  
"But if you don't come, I won't know exactly wear your house is." He smirked and she kind of blushed.  
"Fine then." Kagome replied as they went into the office.

The nurse in the office told Kagome that she was starting to get sick and should go home. Kagome told her that she would have to drive home so the nurse told the gentleman that was with Kagome to drive Kagome home and take the rest of the day off as well. Inuyasha shrugged with agreement and went back to class to get both his and Kagome's stuff.

Kagome showed him where her car was and he complimented to her black dragon. Inuyasha then asked her for the keys and she gave it to him even though she didn't want to. He opened her door for her to get in then closed the door for her and went to the drives side. Once he got in he didn't have to change the seating of it so he started the car. He asked Kagome her house was and she replied with 128 West Tama Blvd. Inuyasha was amazed, he lived on that street too except his was 277 West Tama Blvd. It was a little creepy at the similarities but didn't say anything about it. To bad for him, Kagome just fell asleep. It got him a little mad at first but then again, he looked at her sleeping body from head to toe.

'_Is this the way she actually acts when she's away from school? I've never seen her sleep before, she looks peaceful… wait… what the hell am I thinking! She's my enemy. Am I really falling in love with her! We've only been faking it for 4 hours!'_ He yelled at himself mentally but couldn't help it. Inuyasha stopped the car in her driveway and then parked it._ 'Holy shit, her house is a mansion like mine! But she's only one person!' _His jaw dropped and his eyes began to grow wide. "It must be lonely for Kagome." He said in a low voice.

"Souta…" She said in help sleep and scared the crap out of Inuyasha because he thought he woke her up. "I'm so sorry…" She said again. Inuyasha was now curious.  
"Sorry for what?" He asked in a low voice and then a barrier started to form.  
"I couldn't save you…" She then was starting to get a little stiff.

Inuyasha was starting to then feel bad. "Kagome, wake up." He said gently so he wouldn't get hurt. He didn't feel like getting punched in the face.  
"It's my fault…" She mumbled in her sleep.  
"Kagome, wake up!" He said a little loud.  
"It was so hot ad knocked me down… I was scared. It was his fault too." She whined as she was still in her sleep.

'_What? What does she mean? Who is 'he' and why was she scared? Maybe I can ask her later.'_ He told himself.

There was still a slight barrier around Kagome but Inuyasha has heard enough from her pain. He then hesitated for a moment; thinking of whether he should try to wake her up. Inuyasha finally decided, he reached his hand and slowly let it go near Kagome. He placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and was surprised that he wasn't hurt. Kagome then slowly opened her eyes a little sleepily.

"You awake now?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"Yeah… did I fall asleep?" She asked as if she was confused.  
"Yeah, you okay?" He asked her again.  
"I am… thank you for taking me home Inuyasha. I know this might be weird to ask but, do you want something to eat? I have some ramen in the kitchen." She smiled weakly.  
"You just said the magic word, sure." He smiled and grabbed the keys and opened the door and grabbed his backpack and got out. Kagome got out on her own side and grabbed her backpack as well.

Inuyasha gave her the keys and she opened door. When Inuyasha walked in it was completely cleaned as so he was amazed. She told him to do what ever he wanted while she fixed some lunch. They didn't really much notice but Kagome was getting better somehow but something was hitting her heart but she didn't tell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged and took a look around. He opened one of the doors and found an inside swimming pool. His mouth dropped yet again because he didn't even have on at his mansion. He went into another room and it was a bathroom that was huge. It had a hot tub, shower, and even a small fountain thing inside, in the corner there looked to be a cupboard of fresh towels. After about 7 doors downstairs he went up stairs. He started at the last door this time and found a miniature library. The next room he investigated blew his mind away. She had a basic game room; she had a 100 inch television and on the side of it was a PS, PS2, Game-cube, X-box, and all the others. She even had DDR pads for the PS. On the other side of the wall was a high tech computer that no one could get anymore. He was afraid of looking at the other wall and did. He was relieved when he only saw beanie chairs. He grumbled and then went into a different room. To much to his surprise it was Kagome's room.

He wasn't really amused on the fact that it smelt like spring blossoms like Kagome did. He looked at a door near her closet and she had her own bathroom and he wasn't amused because he did too. When he looked toward the bed he was shocked for a slight minute. No, it wasn't the fact that she made her bed; he was shocked at what the blanket had the picture of. It was a black dog demon with red eyes; he started at it for a few minutes then looked at the nightstand near her bed. It had a picture frame on it with of course a picture in it. He walked up and sat up Kagome's bed and then picked it up to look at it.

It was a picture of her mother, her brother, and herself. He smirked at it and it grew to a frown and then wondered on how Kagome could be here… living all alone in a big place like that. He was different; he had his brother and a few servants so he wasn't really alone.

"That's my mom and my little brother Souta." Kagome said at the door.  
"I see…" He said quietly. /I wish I could've helped her.\ He growled to himself.  
"It doesn't matter; there would've been nothing anyone could do for them." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Kagome… are you demon?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"No? I'm just a human." She spun around. "See, no demon ears, claws, or teeth." She smiled and walked and sat a little near him. "Why did you ask?" She questioned.  
"No reason, but why is it that you have a black dog on your blanket that looks like a demon?" He asked her.

"My mom use to tell me stories about demons, hanyous (this is like the only word I'll write like that, I'm use to it), and humans. I liked her stories a lot, but the only thing funny is… my mom would tell me a story about a hanyou and then we would cry. I never understood why but that's what always happened; tell me a story…we would cry… and then she would hug me." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha handed her the picture. "I remember telling her that I wanted to see a hanyou up front, she always laughed and so I laughed along with her. Mom told me that my fathers' side always had the pride of a dog and so that's why I have this blanket I guess." Kagome smiled and then set the picture back on her nightstand.

"So… you actually would like to see a hanyou?" He asked confusingly.  
"Yeah… but I guess it would be just a fantasy wouldn't it?" She walked to the door and Inuyasha still sat on her bed. "I think I understand why we would cry after my mom told me a story about a hanyou." She said and Inuyasha turned his head to hear what she would say. "The hanyou was never really accepted from either side, neither from humans… nor demons. And that's why I cried at least, no matter what, I would always find a hanyou… amusing." She then giggled lightly. "I forgot to tell you… your ramen is done, it's in the dinning room." She smiled and went done stairs.

"She would actually like a hanyou… does that mean… she would actually like me?" He asked himself out loud but she was already gone so she couldn't hear him.

He shook that out of his head and went downstairs into her dinning room. When he went inside he was so confused… paintings of dog demons were on each wall… The east side had one that was black fighting wolves, south side had tan fighting birds, west side had white fighting panthers, and the north had dark brown fighting bats. How could she have the four dog demons he wondered curiously? Kagome was at the entrance of the dinning room.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him.  
"Not really, but why do you have four dog demons on the walls?" He returned the question.  
"I don't know… my family always had them. Lord Shituko of the east, Lord Shinto of the south, Lord Inutashio of the west, and Lord Kujo-kawaji of the north..." She smiled.  
"How do you know my… I mean the western lord?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Hmm? I don't know… He has two sons, a demon and a hanyou is all I know. Lord Shituko had a son and daughter; both hanyous. Lord Shinto had a daughter that was a demon. Lord Kujo-kawaji had a son that was a demon. Mom told me that the east and west only cared for some humans. I admire them both though." She smiled.

Inuyasha was a little pale. _'I hope she doesn't know anything else about my dad!'_ He shouted to himself.

"I remember mom saying that Lord Shituko had married a priestess and had kept in charge of a sacred jewel, though I think the jewel is a myth but it's not. Grandpa told me that he actually had it, but my grandpa is weird, anyway I'll be in the archery room while you eat your ramen." She bowed then gave a humble smile and left.

When Kagome left the dinning room Inuyasha was so confused. _'How can she know all this, it's not possible! Even I don't know all the lords other than my father and the east! I'm so god damn confused! Oh crap!... My ramen is going to get cold.'_ He then attended to eating the greatly cooked ramen.

After a while he finished it and then placed the bowl in the kitchen room in the sink. He was about to knock on the door where he assumed that she was in but a phone rang. It was her phone in the living room. Inuyasha was going to tell her that but instead he answered it so he wouldn't have to bug Kagome for the moment.

"Hello?" He said waiting for a reply.  
"Who are you? What did you do to my Kagome? Tell me what you did to my granddaughter!" A person said that sound like an old man.  
"Relax old man; she's in a different room practicing archery I think." Inuyasha replied to the somewhat angry old man.  
"Oh, I am very sorry about that. Never heard a guy at a Higurashi residence before really so I suspected you were a robber." The old man said apologetically. "Are you her boyfriend of some sort?" The man said curiously.  
"Uh, I guess you can say that." Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
"Ah, I see. Anyways, can you be kind enough to tell Kagome that a letter should be coming in for her?" The man asked.  
"I guess I could tell her mister…?" Inuyasha pondered what to call him.  
"You don't need to call me Mr. Higurashi; you can just call me gramps like everyone else does." Gramps replied.  
"Alright then, I guess." Inuyasha replied.  
"I hope Kagome doesn't take it that hard though." He mumbled to himself on the phone by accident.  
"Sir?" Inuyasha said questionably.  
"OH! NOTHING! Uh… please do her a favor and when the mail comes that you will leave the mansion okay?" Gramps said. "I'm sure it will be enough pain already." He mumbled again on the phone accidentally.  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked him.  
"Ah! Nothing, don't pay attention to this old fool." He sounded calm. "I better get off the phone so the bill won't bother anyone, bye." He said and immediately hung up.  
"Uh… bye…" Inuyasha was confused and then hung up the phone as well.

"Who was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and almost gave Inuyasha a heart attack.  
"WILL YOU QUIT SCARYING ME LIKE THAT!" He shouted.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but anyway who was on the phone, a company?" She asked curiously.  
"No, it was you gramps… hey wait a minute, you know some companies!" Inuyasha asked very loudly.  
"Yeah, papa ran a company called Shikon. But when he died my mom took care of it. But now their both dead, I took care of it for about 3 weeks and got bored, I had more then enough money so I gave it to your brother." She smiled.  
"You… know my brother?" He asked nervously.  
"Yeah, my mom told me that your father was close to mine and so I let him be the president of Shikon." She smiled but poor Inuyasha still looked confused. "Never mind, let's not talk about it then okay?" He nodded still trying to figure a few things out.

"Um… what did my grandpa say?" She asked.  
"Oh, he said that some mail would be coming in. I have a question for you." He said in a bored tone.  
"Okay, let's hear it." She said curiously.  
"How many rooms do you have, like… guest room?" He asked.  
"Um… I think I have 22 downstairs and 13 upstairs?" She tried to think. "Why?" She asked.  
"Do you… like being here, alone?" He stuttered to ask.  
"Um… it's annoying sometimes, even sad, but I try to find something to get that out of my mind." She smiled warmly.  
"You know… if you wanted… you could ask Sango to live here with you… you know… so you wouldn't get lonely." He tried to find right words to say. "Heck even Miroku though I think you would need a basement for him." He laughed.  
"That would be true." Kagome laughed also "But, don't they have a place to live or something? Or do they live in apartments?" She asked.  
"They live in apartments. Sango's dad tempts to throw her out when he gets mad. Miroku gets annoyed by his drunken friend who always takes care of him." He explained.  
"But, if it's true… then how come you never asked them to move in your mansion?" She asked him curiously.  
"Well… I don't have any more rooms for them, see… I have servants at my house and so yeah. It's no good for them." He said with a sigh.  
"Hmm… I guess it would be nice… but… it would be weird to ask them." She looked down to think.  
"We can go to their places and ask them, I know where they live." He smiled.  
"That sounds fun." She said happily.

A weird noise was heard coming from outside the door, they looked outside and it was the mailman delivering the mail. Inuyasha grabbed it and handed it to her. Kagome then saw a tan letter that was from her grandfather.

"Well, I better go, my address is 277, same street, you can meet me there in 3 hours. Then we can go to their apartments and ask them if they want to live here with you." He told her.  
"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. I'll just take a shower and read my mail and then head over. To let you know, if I'm not at your place within 3 the hours, I'll be at the park… you know the one about a block away?" She asked him.  
"Yup, alright then, see you later Kagome." He grabbed his backpack then waved goodbye and walked toward his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, the admin blocked me from posting new chapters and stories. So, since I'm back now I get to post some again. I'm going to post a few new stories as well. One of them will be the sequel to "One year, as a 5 year old" I'm so happy about that one.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome finished her shower and had one hour and a half hour left till she would go to Inuyasha's house so she went to check her mail. She had four letters, the first one was a letter from the company, next a bill, the next was a card, and finally her grandfathers' envelope. She opened it and she grabbed out a picture and it was a man with long black hair and pointed ears hold a little girl with black doggy ears, a woman who was her mother hold a little boy also with black doggy ears. Kagome looked at her mom and was puzzled at the people were. She then reached inside to read the letter.

_Hello Kagome, _

_I bet you already saw the picture, right dear? Well you probably only recognize you mother right? To let you know, the little girl is you and the little boy is your brother Souta. You're a hanyou Kagome, and so I think you should know who the man is though, he's your father. _

Kagome eyes went wide and then looked at the picture then again at the letter and continued to read it out loud.

_Kagome your father was a demon, but not just any demon, he was Lord Shituko. This is why we told you stories of the lords when you were young. Yes, I know you think you're only human because you look it. You have been placed on a type of spell so that your true self would not be shown. Before I tell you how you can break the spell I must tell you that when you do, the only way you can look human is your calm; that is until you learn to change with will. You would only transform when you're extremely angry or extremely afraid possibly sad. I'm pretty sure that within 2 days that will all change. _

_To let you know, I will always love you, and you're parents would be proud. To break the spell you must say Kansan matu no meko nattue. _

_Love gramps. _

Kagome suddenly her heart started to pound harder and it felt like her heart jumped to her throat. She fell to her knees and suddenly felt changes happening to her. She looked at her nails and they turned into claws. She felt her no ears on the side of her head. She brought her clawed hands to her head and felt little ears. She looked at the mirror near the phone and saw herself as a hanyou with golden eyes burning with fear. She was terrified and she bolted out of her mansion and ran to the park and forgot to go towards Inuyasha's place. When she arrived at the park, she started to terrorize the park by taking down trees and shredding them down to pieces one bye one.

"Ugh, where is that damn Kagome? She should be here by now." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Let me guess, a new girlfriend?" Someone asked.  
"I guess you can say that, she was supposed to be here by now though." Inuyasha said with much arrogance.  
"You know how I hate to be human in my own home." He growled.  
"I know Sesshomaru, but we're only going to meet out here. Maybe she went to the damn park." Inuyasha said and began to walk out the door.  
"Such an idiot." Sesshomaru sighed and walked upstairs.

When Inuyasha walked out the door he went to the park and saw a new hanyou that he's never seen before. It looked like a female hanyou and that's what it was. She was tearing a tree down one by one. _'This has to stop'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha transformed into his hanyou stage and quickly ran toward the female hanyou and growled loudly and she heard it.

Kagome was trying to calm down but then a male hanyou came ran at her.

Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome and tried pin but she dodged it and they began to fight. Inuyasha kept clawing at her and made her bleed on her legs, stomach, arms, and neck. Kagome didn't attack but instead kept dodging because she was too afraid to do anything. Suddenly he finally got to pin her into the ground and he began to yell at her. Though no matter what she still looked afraid.

"What the hell are you doing screwing this park up huh!" He growled.  
Kagome recognized the voice. "Inu… yasha?" She questioned.  
"Who the hell are you!" He shouted and tried not to act surprised that this hanyou knew his name.  
"Inuyasha, it's me." She said sadly. "I'm Kagome." She stated.  
"Feh, you don't have her scent! Besides, Kagome doesn't even have demon blood in her or I would have smelt it." He claimed.  
"I AM KAGOME!" She started to cry a little. "… I am…" She said in a low tone.

Inuyasha didn't believe her and was about to attack again her with his claws. But her crying was making her weak and tired and so she transformed into her human state. Inuyasha was shocked at the fact that it was Kagome. She was covered in a lot of blood; she was probably tired from the blood lost.

"K-Kagome…?" He now said questionably, seeing if she could hear him.  
"…" She didn't reply with speaking but only with a simple nod.  
"Shit! I'm an idiot!" He removed himself off of her so she wasn't pinned to the ground and then he transformed into a human and picked her up. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said to her and walked to her place with her in his arms.  
"It's alright… I tried to tell you after it was too late." She muttered and she fell asleep.

Inuyasha placed on her on the couch noticed how his hands were a little bloody. He went into the bathroom to get it off. When he returned she was gone, he panicked a little because of those damn wounds he inflicted her with. He transformed into a hanyou and immediately went toward her scent. He found her near her door but to weak to open it. Inuyasha growled lowly and opened it for her but accidentally startled her.

"Kagome, you should take a shower to remove the blood that's starting to dry." He started to sound a little annoyed.  
"I'll just… take… a nap first." She said like she was going to pass out and surely after 3 seconds she did, but luckily Inuyasha caught her.  
"Ugh, why did it have to be her that I attacked? Maybe I should have listened to her, now it's my fault she's hurt." He said to himself. "Oh well….I guess I need to take care of her till she feels well… damnit." He stated with a heavy sigh and transformed back to a human so maybe she wouldn't freak out when she wakens.

He took her in the bathroom to clean her up. He felt ashamed for removing her clothing without any permission. He had a feeling she would be pissed off when she got up. He felt strange when he removed her clothing. He never cared about the other girls' clothing he removed, but Kagome was different and he didn't understand why. He washed her with a wash cloth and rinsed it off with water. Inuyasha got up and went to then the medicine cabinet. He couldn't find any and that pissed him off.

"Where the hell does she put bandages!" He growled.  
"Under… the sink…" She murmured as she starting to wake up.  
Inuyasha went pale. "Uh… thanks." He mumbled and then didn't look at her as she was soon to realize where she was.  
"This looks like my bathroom… but… hey, why does it look like you're blushing?" She started to look around but didn't notice she was naked in the tub until a certain guy had to tell her.  
"Well, you passed out and so I started the water in bathtub and I removed your clothes to put you in so I could clean your wounds that I did to you." He said nervously.  
"YOU WHAT!" Kagome shouted and was terrified that he saw her and instantly turned into a hanyou without knowing it. "YOU COULD'VE WAITED TILL I WAS AWAKE!" She shouted and quickly got up then hid her body behind the shower curtain with only her head showing.  
"Well… if I did that would have been an hour. Besides, if I had putted you on you bed, you would have gotten it dirty." He said and looked at her seeing that she was now a hanyou. "So how come you didn't tell me you're a hanyou?" He asked forgetting that she was naked, scared, and embarrassed like hell.  
"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME!" She asked rather rudely.

He immediately looked away and blushed again and she saw it and growled. Kagome smelt her blood but it wasn't on her, but it was on Inuyasha. She than began to calm down some. She grabbed a towel a wrapped it around her body and stepped out.

"I smell my blood on you… you can take a shower if you want." She said in a nice and calm voice. "I should wash the blood stains off my clothes and I can do the same with yours too." She informed.  
Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw a little sadness in her eyes; as if she were to apologize to him. "Uh… sure, seeing how there's no blood in the bathtub." He smirked and noticed she was human again. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me… that you were a hanyou… like me?" He asked as if trying to be polite.  
"I didn't find out till I read the envelope that my grandfather gave me." She looked at him from the mirror.  
"Scary… isn't it?" He asked her.  
"What is?" She asked curiously.  
"Being a hanyou." He muttered.  
"You're asking me on my first day of knowing it, so in others words at first I was, but now I'm okay with it." She smiled.  
"I see." He spoke softly. "Alright, I guess I'll take a shower now." He said as he stretched.  
"Place your clothes in front of the bathroom door before you take a shower if you want them washed." She said nicely as she begun to walk to the door.  
"I will, oh… Kagome?" He started.  
"Yes?" She turned to him from the door frame.  
"Well… since you know that I'm a hanyou… well… can I… uh…" He started to ask but Kagome understood.  
"Can you be in you hanyou form here?" She said for him.  
"Yeah… if you don't want me to it's alright, I don't do that at Miroku or Sango's place so… er…" He sighed and tried to stop acting nervous.  
"Go ahead, it doesn't matter… but I have a question for you." She began  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were a hanyou?" She asked as she raised her voice for the word 'you'.  
"People would think I don't belong. We hanyous'… are like that. We aren't demons…" He said.  
"Nor are we humans." She finished for him and he nodded. "I guess that makes sense in a way." She gave a light sigh and walked out as she closed the door behind her.

_'It's like she already understands the situation that we're in with the humans and demons. It's strange in a way. Oh well… I guess I should take a shower, hell I probably smell like Kagome's blood completely.'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

He took off his shirt and other clothing and then he transformed into a hanyou. He placed a towel around his waist and then turned the sink to put water on his face and turned it off. As he cracked the door to place his clothes out he saw Kagome looking out her window, on the phone, with only the towel to cover her up still. He strained his ears to hear her and the person talk.

"Hey grandpa, it's nice to hear you again." Kagome said nicely.  
"Kagome! It's nice to hear your sweet voice again too! Did you get the envelope dear?" The old man asked.  
"I did but…" She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said nicely but was getting mad. "You never even told me that MY father was a lord!" Her anger accidentally reached her break and she transformed.  
"Kagome! Calm down child!" He shouted on the phone. "I told you that you transform if you're too angry or upset!" He shouted again.  
"How can I be calm when no one told me anything about my own family…?" She started to cry out angry tears.

Inuyasha was amazed at the information he just heard but on reflexes he quickly walk up to her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist on instinct and then he whispered in her ear. "It's alright… calm down…" He said softly and she began to be upset and the tears came from sadness of not knowing. She dropped the phone with out knowing it and turned around to hug Inuyasha around the neck and placed the side of her head on his chest and he began to stroke her hair to make her calm down. After a few minutes or so she turned back into a human and removed herself from Inuyasha. The moment felt good for both of them, but for Kagome, that was the problem. Kagome wiped her tears away and picked up the phone. She smiled at Inuyasha and he smirked and walked back into the bathroom and began to take a shower.

"Kagome, there's something I need to give you. Do you know when you can come over?" Her grandfather asked.  
"Uh, maybe in two or three weeks…? I'm busy for a while." She lied.  
"Alright dear, by the way, do you know two guys by the name of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" He asked.  
"Sure I do, Inuyasha is taking a shower as we speak, and you had talked to him earlier." She said nicely.  
"THAT WAS INUYASHA?" He asked loudly that it hurt her ears and Inuyasha heard his name.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted from the shower.  
"No, not at all... I'm going downstairs to put your clothes in the washer." She shouted back and then talked on the phone.

"Kagome, you do know that he and his brothers' father is the Lord of the west, Lord Inutashio to be precise." He spoke intelligently, which rarely happens.  
"I kind of figured that much right now grandpa." She giggled as she picked up Inuyasha's clothes.  
"Yes anyways, you should bring them both along as well my dear; I have something to give them also." He suggested.  
"Alright, hey listen, I got to go. I have something to do now, bye!" She said as she walked downstairs.  
"Okay, bye!" He then hung up and she sighed in relief.

Kagome put his clothes in the washing machine and giggled when she saw puppy faced boxers. "How cute…" She said out loud for no particular reason. She then placed the rest in and the started the washing machine and walked upstairs to her room and she changed into something comfortable. She put on a pair or stretchy normal black shorts and a red large sized T-shirt; she liked her shirts comfortable. She heard the water go off and she walked into a different room.

Inuyasha dried his hair with a towel and then was curious if she had hair blow dryer around in that bathroom. It didn't look like it and decided not to use it if there was. Inuyasha did what he did earlier and washed his face in the sink again. He then remembered something. _'Crap… Since she took my clothes to wash them… then what the hell am I going to wear!'_ He then growled at himself and then heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Yeah, come in." He said as he already knew who it was of course.

Kagome popped her head in and saw that he had a towel wrapped around his lower body so she came in. "Here, you can wear these, that is… if you don't want to stay in here for an hour or two." She smiled and then walked out the door and again closed it behind her. Kagome figured that if she concentrated on her hanyou powers she could transform into one. After two minutes she succeeded and just fell on her bed purposely and took a small nap.

Inuyasha on the other hand was standing there looking a little confused. He shrugged it off and then put on the clothes she gave him. He assumed that they wouldn't fit comfortably, he looked at the black boxers she gave him and he went pale. _'Oh shit! That must mean that she saw my retarded dog faced boxers!'_ He shouted in his head. He then went back into reality and put the boxers on, then some nice black cargo pants that fitted nicely. He then put on the white shirt he was given to wear that said 'Bad to the bone' and it had a picture of a black dog fighting over a bone with a white dog. He laughed at it and noticed that it was a good fit also. He walked out of the bathroom and looked to see where she was but easily found her on the bed.

He chuckled seeing that she was in hanyou form and then walked near her on the side of the bed. He was just looking at her then noticed her wounds. He growled accidentally and it stirred Kagome up. She opened her eyes slowly to see golden eyes starring at hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.  
"The scratches on you… do they hurt?" He asked.  
"Hmm?" She said more awake and sat up as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You should bandage them. It would help." He insisted.  
"I guess so." She mumbled and laid her back on the bed and rolled to the other side that had the night stand. She opened the drawer and grabbed a few band-aids. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the bed to where she was and helped her place some on her arms. After that he put an ace-bandage on her right arm where the scratches were worst.

Kagome then felt sleepy again and a little cold so she went under her blankets. Inuyasha laughed inwardly at her but only smiled nicely without her seeing it. Unfortunately Kagome yawned and it passed down to Inuyasha and made him sleeping with a yawn as well. Kagome's ears twitched in his direction and smiled without him to notice.

"Are you tired?" She mumbled questionably with her eyes still closed.  
"A little now, thanks to you." He glared at her for that.  
"Then why don't you take a nap also?" She asked and Inuyasha started to be curious something.  
"Are you trying to hit on me by making me sleep in your bed?" He asked her and made her turn around in bed to look at him sleepily.  
"Depends, were you trying to hit on me with that hug you gave me when both of us only had towels on and nothing else?" She asked.  
"Feh, no, I did that on instincts, what else was I suppose to do?" He asked her.  
"Not listen to the conversation that I was having on the phone." She smiled as she caught him.  
"Well… Er… Grr..." He growled at his defeat.  
"Relax; I just said that if you were tired you could take a nap with me, I didn't say have sex with me." She sighed. "Honestly, is that all what guys think about?" She asked as she turned around in her bed.  
"No… not always… just sometimes…" He said as he went on the bed and covered himself with the covers.  
"You mean most of the time." She corrected him.  
"Hey!" He said with a slight bit of anger. "I know you aren't thinking that I'm like Miroku are you!" He shouted.  
"Maybe, maybe not, who's to know?" She asked.  
"I AM NOT LIKE THAT DAMN LECHEROUS MONK!" He shouted and she giggled.  
"A hanyou, a monk, and a demon slayer… You three are funny, but it doesn't change the subject" She said devilishly.  
"I don't know how you know that, but I am certainly not like him!" He argued.  
"Fine. Sleep on that end and I'll sleep on this end." She said teasingly.  
"Er… fine!" He growled and then shifter his body so he wouldn't face her.

After their little conversation they both drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up sleepily, he noticed that it was morning and he growled. Then suddenly he felt something move; he looked in front of him and saw Kagome wrapped in his arms still asleep. _'Oh shit'_ were the two words he said in his mind. He slowly started to remove one of his arms away from Kagome's waist. To bad for him she woke up when his arm left her waist.

"I told you were like the monk." She said tiredly.  
"I AM NOT! HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS POSITION!" He shouted at her.  
"Funny, to think you would know." Kagome sat up and Inuyasha retrieved his arm that was warm from being under her body.  
"No I don't, now tell me!" He shouted again.  
"Your clothes are on the desk over there." She pointed as she got up Inuyasha growled and pounced on her and pinned her to the bed, but more gently.  
"Kagome… answer me, what did I do!" He ordered and she giggled.

"After a half hour you went to sleep I put your clothes in the dryer. So I was at my desk reading for an hour till your clothes were done, when they were, I folded them, and place them on the desk. It was around 10:00pm then and my instincts told me not to wake you up. So I didn't and went in bed and went back to sleep." She paused. "Then after a while I was thinking about how we acted in front of Kouga and Naraku. Then I accidentally said Kouga's name and you growled. You then turned around and wrapped your arms protectively around me and growled, saying that he was a bastard." She giggled a little. "When I tried to leave your grasp you growled and tightened your grip. But when I nudged my head under yours and told you to relax you began to loosen you grip to make it like a hug and purred lightly." She smiled and noticed that he blushed.

"I do not purr!" He stated.  
"I know a few ways to make you purr." She smiled malevolently.  
"No you can't!" He stated again. "If so prove it!" He shouted.  
"And what if it's inappropriate?" She asked.  
"I said prove it!" He ordered rudely.  
"Fine then, I know I might regret it though." She gave him a quick death glare and then in 2 seconds Inuyasha was the one was trapped.

Kagome had some how managed make him sit up and she was behind him. He stood still; not knowing what she would do. Suddenly Kagome brought her arms around his neck and nudged the side of his head and whispered gently in his doggy ears 'watch.' She then moved her hands downward to his chest and rubbed for a while. Inuyasha started to lean into Kagome to relax but still didn't purr. But since Inuyasha was leaning on Kagome it made it easier for her to reach his stomach; there was a spot everyone liked it they if properly rubbed… or dogs at least. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to go heavy and then Kagome knew she had him close by now and then undid the butting of his pants then went slightly under his boxers and massaged him there for 5 minutes but made sure she didn't touch _anything_. After that, he began to purr like crazy. Kagome smiled at the victory of making him purr and the fact that she proved Inuyasha wrong. When she moved her hands away he whimpered a little and began to open his eyes. He started to realize that he was actually purring and not to mention that he was now laying Kagome's lap on the bed.

"I win." She smiled.  
"Feh, fine." He snorted. "You're the first to actually make me purr… No one ever… ever made me purr. Not even… my mom." He said lowly and walked to the window, but since she was in hanyou form she heard him quite clearly.  
"Maybe it's just that I'm a hanyou, like you." She hugged him from behind. "I like it when you purr, it's relaxing." She nudged her head on his back.  
"Then why haven't you purred yet?" He asked.  
"Because you haven't made me." She said teasingly. "Get ready, we have school today remember? It's Friday!" She smiled while Inuyasha whined.  
"I hate school!" He complained.

Well, Kagome had taken Inuyasha to his place to get his school supplies. After that they went to school in Kagome's car. Inuyasha and Kagome had turned back into humans before they even left her house. They went to their own lockers and then met up again seeing how the other people started to bug them. Kagome found Inuyasha with Miroku and Sango and walked over towards them. Inuyasha saw her and smiled when he saw Kagome coming their way.

"Hi Miroku, hi Sango." She smiled as the girls hugged each other.  
"Morning Kagome, feel better?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, much." Kagome replied.  
"Kagome, what happened to you, you have bandages all over you?" Miroku asked.  
"Well… um…" She looked toward Inuyasha for some help.  
"Feh, I attacked her." He snorted.  
"YOU WHAT!" Sango shouted and whacked him on the head.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! I DIDN'T SAY THAT I DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"THEN HOW COME SHE HAS SEVERAL BANDAGES ON HER LEGS AND ARMS! WHAT DID YOU DO! SCRATCH HER!" She asked.  
"Sango, it really wasn't his fault." Kagome butted in.  
"She'll explain later, Kagome, lets all go to your house after school with these two, okay?" Inuyasha suggested.  
"Uh, okay… but I don't even know if my room is clean, and I doubt you cleaned the bathroom." She stated.  
"I did… er… um." He forgot that he left towels all around.

"Ah… Inuyasha, you went to Kagome's house? And you were in her room? What did you do with her?" He asked with that perverted grin.  
"You bastard…" Kagome said and she sounded ticked a little.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kagome... Don't transform at school!" Inuyasha went up to her and held her shoulders. "Try to stay calm all day." He ordered her.  
"Hmph…" She looked away from his gaze. "He started it." She mumbled.  
"Whatever… cocky wench..." He said under his breath.  
"Stupid bastard…" She copied his tone.  
"What'd you say bitch?" He tried to make that an insult.  
"Hah, thanks for the compliment." She smiled.  
"Oh yeah, damn." He hit his head as he remembered that she actually was a bitch.  
"Are you guys going to tell us what's going on or not?" Sango shouted at the two who were arguing.  
"Are you guys going out or something?" Miroku said in his perverted tone.  
"We're pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. So Naraku and Kouga can leave Kagome alone and so Kikyou would leave me alone." Inuyasha informed them. "By the way, make sure this 'bitch' doesn't get upset or mad, if she does her covers blown." He glared at Kagome. "Got that!" He asked Miroku and Sango loudly.  
"Yeah… but… speaking of Kikyou, Kouga, and Naraku… well… here they come." Miroku pointed and the two hanyous looked where he pointed.  
"Oh no… here we go again." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes and suddenly Inuyasha sat down on the bench that he decided to sit on then brought Kagome on his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Kouga ran right toward them and yelled. "Get your filthy paws of my Kagome!" He shouted loudly then smelt the air. "What the hell did you do to her!" She asked loudly. (In human form… Pure demons can smell and jump better than humans but their hearing is like a human; hanyous can jump hear well but their smelling is like normal humans.)

"GET OFF MY INU BABY YOU BASTARD!" Kikyou shouted at Kagome.  
"I'M NOT YOURS!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at Kouga and Kikyou the same time.  
"Kagome, this guy is a mutt to let you know. You're too good to be mixed up with him. This stupid half breed doesn't belong." Kouga stated. Kagome felt Inuyasha letting her go some probably because he thought Kouga was right.  
"I like dogs more than wolves. I prefer… Lord Inutashio's sons other than the so called Lord Anitme's..." She smiled then both Inuyasha and Kouga grew shocked.  
"But how…" Kouga started and then Kagome cut him off.  
"Your father tried to take Lord Shituko's lands and make them his own." She said intelligently.  
"I know, hell… my mom told me that Lord Shituko was a weakling seeing how he had two hanyou pups. To bad they both didn't die." He laughed and then Kagome eyes grew wide.

Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha and grabbed her backpack and jumped into the building. Luckily no one saw her except the people like Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku, and Kikyou. Inuyasha yelled for Kagome but ignored him.

"Idiot… if you're going to talk shit about her old man, how about not in front of her!" Inuyasha growled and grabbed his stuff and made sure no one was looking and jumped into the same building she did. Suddenly some guys were walking by, Miroku and Sango grinned.

"HOW DARE YOU THREE HURT KAGOME'S FEELINGS!" They both shouted and got the guys attention.

"Those three hurt Kagome's feelings? GET THEM!" A guy shouted and then they all formed into a mob and chased after Kikyou, Kouga, and Naraku. Those three ran like hell for the rest of the day while Miroku and Sango laughed like hell.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's whimpering and then found her. She was inside a dark classroom and the teacher; Mr. Maten wasn't in there yet.

"Kagome?" He called to her but formed herself into a ball and tried to put herself in her own little world. "Hey, it's alright." He told her. "He's just a mangy wolf, he doesn't know any better." He approached her carefully as he watched her. He then just remembered something. This morning Kagome told him that his purring relaxed her.

Inuyasha transformed into a hanyou for a minute and sat next to Kagome. At first it was hard to start purring, but then he remembered Kagome messaging him then he started to purr. Kagome felt his vibrating purrs and started to ease a little. He placed his arm around on her shoulder that was furthest away from him. She started to uncurl herself and slowly lean into Inuyasha.

"You didn't transform into a hanyou and yet you're upset?" He questioned as he whipped a tear from her face.  
"I would only transform if I'm really upset." She said as she tried to stop crying.  
"Then you weren't really that upset?" He asked.  
"I was… it didn't hurt as much as it should… I barely knew my dad." She sniffled.  
"I know how it feels." He said sternly.  
"But you had it worse Inuyasha… not me…" She claimed.  
"How so…?" He asked.  
"Your father died when you were young as mine was." She started. "But only few years later your mother died. Back then, you didn't know how to take the human form did you?" She asked.  
"I… how… er… yeah, you're right." He mumbled.  
"You're brother never cared about you." She giggled. "If I'm right, he still doesn't?" She looked at him.  
"How do you all know this Kagome?" He said with a puzzled face.  
"I don't know… I guess… the stories that I've heard so much… were actually real." She mumbled.

"That's why you knew my dad?" He asked.  
"Partly yes… and partly no…" She smiled. "You can stop purring if you want, I might fall asleep if you don't." She laughed and tried to stop crying.

Inuyasha looked at the position they were in. Kagome was leaning on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders gently. He then immediately stopped purring and blushed lightly.

"Inuyasha…?" She started.  
"Yeah?" He replied curiously.  
"When do you want to… you know… pretend to have a break up?" She asked nervously but he couldn't tell. "Since we are only pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend." She gazed at him.  
"I guess next week." He shrugged without thinking.  
"You're real funny. Next week is winter break, we get the whole month off." She laughed.  
"Well… I guess we'll make a scene next time when we come back from break." He laughed.  
"I guess that's a good thing then." Kagome as she started to get up but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
"Why is that?" He asked and she looked at him then he transformed into a human.  
"Because I'm not use to having any cute boyfriends." She giggled when she blushed he released her.

Inuyasha got up. "Well… I'm not used to playing pretend with such a cute bitch; let alone a human." He smirked even though Kagome wasn't looking at him.  
"If you keep calling me bitch I'll make you eat it." She warned.  
"Hmm… I bet you would taste delicious." He grinned and she blushed as she understood what he meant.  
"You do think perverted!" She yelled at him.  
"Maybe… maybe not, would you prefer me to act like Miroku?" He asked as walked up to Kagome and grabbed her ass.  
"YOU JERK!" She shouted and slapped him. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Maten saw her slap him.

"Kagome, go to the office for a referral." He simply said.  
"Huh? But I…" She started but couldn't think of anything to say.  
"We were just fooling around. Besides, it's practice. I'm trying to get the weakling to fight." Inuyasha said with a red hand print printed on his cheek.  
"Very well." Mr. Maten said and then the bell rang so they went to their seats and everyone else came and took their seats as well. (Skipping to after school now)

"Guys ready to go to Kagome's house?" Inuyasha asked them as they walked away from the lockers.  
"Sure, I'm up for that, my dad won't notice." Sango said.  
"Same here, I'm in." Miroku said happily.  
"Alright then, let's all go." Kagome cheered.

School was completely empty in three minutes. Only those four were to be seen, and… some one else.

"Kagome, it's nice to know you're a hanyou." Some one said from the lockers they passed by. Kagome whirled around but the others kept going and didn't notice.  
"Naraku… you bastard…" She said with distaste to his name.  
"What's a matter? Are you afraid? Afraid of what I can do to you?" He smirked and Kagome grew tense with anger.  
"I HATE YOU!" She shouted and transformed into a hanyou and charged forth to attack Naraku.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango heard a voice and looked around seeing that Kagome was near. Inuyasha's eyes grew worried and ran as fast as he could to where he heard Kagome's voice. He saw her fighting with Naraku; and she looked as pissed off as ever.

Naraku was getting beaten up pretty badly and suddenly he punched Kagome hard in the cheek. She fell to the ground and got more pissed off and attacked him. Inuyasha started to notice something was happening but couldn't tell what. Naraku was gaining his strength again and laid a full punch in her stomach and she skidded back. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and the demon side kicked in. Naraku noticed it and began to panic slightly. Inuyasha knew this was trouble for anyone. He ran toward and put her in an arm lock so she wouldn't attack anyone.

"Let me go!" She growled and tried to squirm away.  
"Kagome listen to me! Calm down! I'm here; he isn't going to attack you anymore." Inuyasha said to her.  
"He needs to pay!" She snarled and tried to get away from Inuyasha.  
"Money can wait; it's not to kill someone over!" He told her.  
"I don't care about money!" She kept struggling and stopped and looked at Naraku and shouted. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ENJOYED IT TOO!" She started to cry some from the pain. She got so pissed she accidentally sent an attack at him. "Acid nails!" She shouted at struck at him. (Inuyasha movie1: Touching Across time. For her it's acid nails, for Inuyasha its iron reaver –sp?-.)

Miroku and Sango wee watching from a safe distance. Inuyasha was loosening his grip on Kagome. Naraku was hurt in the arm. Kagome fell to her knees crying.

"Damn you half breed." Naraku said coldly.  
"Who are you to talk?" Kagome said rudely. "You're a half breed just like us!" She shouted.  
"I Naraku? A half breed you say?" He growled at it and ran off.

Kagome on the other hand was turning back into a regular hanyou as her red eyes returned to what they were. She stood and cried under her bangs.

"Kagome… I…" Inuyasha started but she turned toward him and leaned against his chest. She hitting him; not hard or soft but in the middle at first but then became softer. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" She sobbed into his shirt as she began to stop hitting his chest. "Would it help?" He asked and she looked up as if she was confused. "To kill Naraku; you would just be like him, do you want that?" Inuyasha asked sternly and he wrapped his arm around her. He looked around to make sure no one was there and transformed into a hanyou and unwillingly purred to her. She was soon calmed down and transformed back to human so Inuyasha did the same. But little did those two know… Sango and Miroku took a picture of them.

"Wow, nice place Kagome." Sango complemented her.  
"It's a little dirty though." Kagome replied. "Be right back, I need to clean my room. Inuyasha, get the towels out of the bathroom that you used." She ordered him nicely.  
"You can't make me bitch." He snorted and Kagome grinned.

"Oh Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you… I though that the little doggies were cute on your…" Inuyasha interrupted her.  
"OKAY! I GET THE POINT BITCH!" He shouted and turned into a hanyou and walked upstairs while also glaring at Kagome.  
"Well… they were cute." She smiled at him and he blushed and slammed her bedroom door. "Don't slam that door on me jerk!" She shouted at him. "You guys can look around if you want." She said and went into her room.

"Um…" Miroku started to say. "Where should we start?" He asked Sango as he was starting to grope her.  
"PERVERT!" She slapped him and he became unconscious. "I'm going to look around seeing how you're taking a 'nap' for a while." She smirked.

"Inuyasha's embarrassed." Kagome made it sound like a sing a long.  
"I am not!" He shouted.  
She walked in front of him and he started to blush more. "You're blushing, are you sure you're not embarrassed? All I did was complimenting you on your boxers." She smiled.  
"Feh." Was his only response to her.  
She looked serious at him for a minute and then her eyes showed softness as she turned around. "What did I do Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. "All I remember was you holding me and I cried, and then leaned into you." She asked with a sorrowful voice.  
"You don't remember?" He asked confusedly and she shook her head no. "You attacked Naraku and injured his arm." Inuyasha smirked but the noticed that he wasn't helping.

She fell on her bed purposely. "I don't like to hurt people… its wrong." She said silently again. "I didn't mean to hurt him." She curled herself in a ball.  
"Hey… it's alright, it's only Naraku. He's a jackass anyways." He smiled.

Kagome nodded and just sat quietly. She looked at Inuyasha's shirt and laughed. Inuyasha was confused so he looked at his shirt and saw a mustard stain on it from his hot dog he had for lunch. He cursed at himself and Kagome told him that if he took it off she would wash it… again. He agreed and began to take it off, then suddenly the door opened; it was Sango.

"OH SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW! I WAS JUST LOOKING AROUND!" She exclaimed.  
"It's alright; Inuyasha was just giving me his shirt to wash." Kagome replied.  
"Oh, I see, I like your room Kagome." She said nicely.  
"Thanks" Kagome replied again. "I'm going to put the towels and Inuyasha's shirt in the washer, be right back." Kagome said as Inuyasha tossed his shirt to her and she put it in the basket and left the room.

Inuyasha jumped on Kagome's bed and looked under a pillow and found the shirt under it. He then put it on and laid on the bed. Sango just looked at him curiously, it looked strange that he didn't mind being on Kagome's bed.

"Aren't you afraid that Kagome would get mad that you're on her bed?" She asked.  
He sat up. "No? Why?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't know; you've only a fake couple for two days." She told him.

"So, Kagome's a hanyou like you Inuyasha?" Miroku said at the door and walked in.  
"Yeah, her old man was Lord of the east. It's amazing on how much she knows though." Inuyasha stated.  
"So how come we never felt her demonic aura till just today?" Sango asked.  
"It was unsealed yesterday. I thought she was just a hanyou looking for trouble." Inuyasha explained.  
"So that's how she got all the scratches?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah… I caused them." Inuyasha lowered his ears.  
"Hell… I think Kagome likes you." Miroku laughed and went pale when he heard a deep growl. "Inuyasha… tell me that it's you who's growling." He asked and Inuyasha shook his head no.

Miroku looked behind him and a pissed off hanyou. She wasn't extremely mad; she just learned how to transform into a hanyou form when ever she wanted now seeing how she had miko powers. Miroku started to back up some and Inuyasha just laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING AT, SHE'S IN HANYOU FORM! I THINK SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" He hid behind Sango and Kagome walked toward them while Inuyasha laughed.  
"Teaches you not to talk about me doesn't it?" She asked in a malevolent voice but amusing.  
"Ha, ha, ha! Good one Kagome, you should scare the lecher like that more often." Inuyasha fell back on the bed laughing because of Miroku's paranoid face. Kagome smirked and sat on the bed.  
"He had no right talking about me, he deserved it." She stood up for herself.  
"Hey… let's play some truth or dare!" Sango said randomly.  
"S-sure th-thing, s-sounds f-fun." Miroku said nervously.  
"I'm up for it." Kagome said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Played truth or dare for about an hour already.

"Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome smiled as she sat diagonal from Sango.  
"Dare! I'm not afraid." She stated and Kagome grinned.  
"Oh really? Then I dare you to give Miroku a lap dance." She said evilly.  
"What! To this lecher!" She pointed at Miroku who was next to her and Kagome nodded.  
"What's a matter Sango… you said you were afraid." Inuyasha smirked as he sat in front of her...  
"You shut up!" She shouted. "Kagome I'm going to get you back!" Sango stated and Kagome's ears went back a little.

Sango then lap danced Miroku; he was having fun and she didn't. After 5 minutes she sat back on her spot on the bed.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Sango asked as she was still blushing.  
"I don't feel like dare yet so truth." He shrugged.  
"No fun." Sango pouted. "Oh I know... did you sleep with Kagome last night?"  
His ears twitched and looked at Kagome. /Should I say yes?\\ He asked Kagome in demon tongue.  
/I guess… after all, you have to tell the truth.\\ Kagome replied to him.  
"Yeah, it's true. But that's because after I cleaned her wounds she told me I could take a shower. Then we just took a nap which wasn't really a nap." He answered then he looked toward Miroku. "Truth or dare?" He asked him.

Kagome's ears twitched as the doorbell rang. She excused herself from the game to go look before she turned human. Unfortunately she didn't feel like seeing her…

"Bitch, where's my Inuyasha baby!" Kikyou shouted.  
"How the hell do you know where I live? Are you stalking me now?" Kagome asked and the three that were in her room came to watch.  
"No, I'm protecting my baby from you!" Kikyou said proudly.  
"Then protect him from yourself." Kagome replied and closed the door in her face.

As Kagome turned around the door opened wide and Kikyou was angry. She had pink energy flowing around her and she punched Kagome. Kagome then looked at her mouth to see it bleed and was pissed. She formed a spiritual arrow from her energy and aimed it at Kikyou. Kikyou forgot she was a priestess and ran away like hell. Kagome was confused and closed the door. She turned around and looked up stairs seeing the others stare at her.

"Um… I'm going to… put the stuff in the dryer. You guys keep playing." She said and then growled lowly to herself. "How the hell could I do that, try to kill someone?" She murmured and only Inuyasha heard because of his sensitive ears.

"It was self defense Kagome; you don't need to be mad at yourself." He said loudly before he walked in her room with the other two.

"This one really won't count but both of you, truth or dare?" Inuyasha looked at them as he sat on the bed.  
They both looked at each other then agreed. "Truth." They said with barely hesitation.  
"Do you both even like living where you do now?" He asked them.  
"No, not even." Sango replied.  
"No, I'm tired of master getting drunk." Miroku replied.  
"Haha" Inuyasha laughed. "I wonder much now." He smirked.  
"What?" Sango questioned.  
"I explained to Kagome how you two didn't like it at the apartments you guys are at. Kagome said you guys can move in this place if you wanted. We were going to tell you yesterday, but the incident yesterday ruined it." He explained.

"I said I was sorry." Kagome said from the door way in hanyou form with her ears drooped down.

She scared the hell out of the three. Miroku and Sango fell off the bed though. Inuyasha twitched from being scared.

"No, no, no… I didn't say it was your fault." Inuyasha said quickly.  
"You probably thought it didn't you?" Kagome asked.  
"I didn't, honest!" He shouted at her.  
"What ever…" She said with an annoyed voice. /Pervert…\\ She growled.  
/I AM NOT!\\ He yelled.  
/Last night!\\ She yelled back.  
/IT WAS YOUR FAULT!\\ He blamed her.  
/WAS NOT!\\ She stated.  
/WAS TOO!\\ He yelled.

Kagome jumped on him on her bed growling and he just smirked as he noticed the position they were in. Kagome sat on his waist as she clutched his shoulders growling. Miroku and Sango were peaking and what was assuming to be a fight.

/I didn't think you were ready to do this; after all… it's pretend isn't it?\\ He asked her with a grin.  
/Maybe I should tell them about your cute puppy boxers?\\ She grinned and then they switched positions. But Inuyasha was standing over her on all four like a dog.  
/DON'T YOU DARE BITCH!\\ He snarled.  
/I told you to stop calling that so much or else.\\ She warned.  
"Feh… Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. What now." He smirked and her eyes started to go half red.

Kagome was done being irritated and kicked his manhood which unfortunately hurt very badly. He then rolled on the bed whimpering in a curled up ball. She then leaned over him and glared with red eyes. "Want to try it again?" She grinned. Inuyasha shook his head no very wisely. Her eyes went to normal and she knew what she did and he kind of deserved it. "You're a big baby, don't you agree Sango? She agreed when she started to hear him moan a little. Kagome laughed at that then turned her gaze to the whimpering Inuyasha. She now felt sorry a little.

"I know it might not help much but do you want to use an ice pack?" She asked and he shook his head no and growled. She went to her closet that had a mini refrigerator that she only put ice or drinks in and took out a pack. "Sit up Inuyasha." She nicely but he shook his head no. "Inuyasha, being curled like that doesn't help." She stated and he moaned. She sighed "At least lay down straight." He looked at her and growled.

"Uh… Inuyasha… truth or dare?" Miroku said nervously.  
"Dare…" He said with a voice that sounded as if the wind was knocked out of him.  
"I dare you to listen to Kagome and lay down… but put your head on her lap." Miroku said._ 'I hope it works, getting hit in the groin hurts too much to think off.'_ He thought.  
"Never." Inuyasha replied painfully.  
"You're just a chicken." Miroku stated and the girls giggled when Miroku flapped his arms like one.  
"Fine!" He growled.

He rolled over near Kagome and laid on his back and put his head on Kagome's lap. Kagome handed him the ice pack to put on but he didn't want to move his hands. She sighed and placed the pack on him where it should be and told him to not touch it with his hands anymore. He obeyed Kagome reluctantly and growled and then closed his eyes. They were silent for a few minutes and then they noticed Inuyasha was asleep.

"Hey Kagome, do you have a coke in your refrigerator in the closet?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go get it." Kagome moved only a little and then Inuyasha growled loudly. "On second thought, you can go get it; he'd be cranky if I moved." She said and they all laughed and Inuyasha's ear twitched and they laughed a little. Kagome pulled his bangs back from face and he began to purr lightly. That caught Miroku and Sango's attention.

"Is he purring?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha behind Kagome.  
"Yeah, he did that last night. I don't know why." She said. "Sango, try to pull his other bangs away." She told Sango.  
"Uh… okay." Sango said nervously and brushed his bangs back and he stopped purring and started to wake.

/It's alright, you can go back to sleep if you want.\\ Kagome barked softly.  
/What did you do? What happened?\\ Inuyasha asked.  
/Nothing really, sorry I woke you. How do you feel?\\ She asked.  
/You kick hard; it still hurts a little though.\\ He lowered his ears.  
/I'm sorry; do you want us to leave the room so you can sleep?\\ Kagome asked.  
/But I'm comfortable right here in your lap, I like this dare.\\ He smirked.  
/What about the guys, you remember that they're in here too?\\ She asked.  
/If they laugh at me then growl at them. I'm comfortable right here and if you move I'll bite you.\\  
"Fine then, you're such a pup." Kagome spoke understandable for the two that were looking at them.

Inuyasha then went back to sleep on Kagome's lap. Miroku and Sango just watched and the started to chuckle a little. Kagome sighed and then growled lightly and they grew silent. Inuyasha's ear twitched and then slightly smirked and fell back to sleep.

"What were you guys saying Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.  
"Huh? Oh, I asked him if he wanted to leave him in the room to sleep, but he's being a pup and said no." Kagome stated.  
"Interesting." Miroku started.  
"Yes." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"He probably wants to be a good boy." He grinned.

"Pervert." Sango said and knocked him unconscious.

"Kagome, would it be okay if I moved here with you?" Sango asked.  
"Sure, of course." Kagome responded.  
"I have a question Kagome." Sango started when she got Kagome's attention "Are you starting to well… you know… like Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
"Huh?" Kagome looked from Sango to Inuyasha and brushed his bangs back and he began to purr again. "I don't know really, we only did this so the others would leave us alone." Kagome sighed.  
"I guess some guys think differently, good things Kouga's not here." Sango said in a plain tone and Inuyasha ears twitched.

"KOUGA! WHERE? I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR HURTING KAGOME'S FEELINGS!" Inuyasha sprung up off Kagome's lap and scared the crap of Sango and Kagome. Sango fell off the bed and Kagome fell backwards seeing how Inuyasha's head hit hers.  
"Inuuuuuyaaaaashaaaaa" Kagome whined. "You didn't have to do that you know." She complained before could say anything else she blacked out with a large bump on her head.  
"Kagome, sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought that Kouga was here and… uh… Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"You knocked her out!" Sango shouted at him.  
"Not purposely." Inuyasha said with the slightest emotion of guilt.  
"You're such an idiot, are you just trying to kill her!" Sango shouted.  
"NO! You said Kouga was here!" He shouted.  
"Ugh, forget it, nothing will change." Sango sighed. "I'll go look for a." She said and then Miroku woke up.

"Ah, Kagome is asleep, isn't it time you 'played' with her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked slyly and Inuyasha growled.  
"Is that all you think about?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his gaze to Kagome who was lying down on the bed in human form next to Inuyasha.  
"Nope, that's what you always think about." Miroku grinned stating a point.  
"Feh." Inuyasha just looked at her body and sat in dog style. He put his hand to her face and noticed it was cold so he put her under the blankets of her bed.

"So what do you know about Kagome? Seeing how much she actually knows about you." Miroku asked.  
"In ways she knows me, but not the actual me. I know her in the same way, I just didn't tell her yet." Inuyasha started. "Kagome's old man fought against panther demons that wanted to take his lands about 500 years ago. My old man fought by his side." Inuyasha stated.  
"So you both lost your dads around the same time?" Miroku asked.  
"Partly yes, but I was small so I barely remember the true story that my mom told me." Inuyasha informed.

A little moan came from Kagome then she spoke in a different voice that didn't sound like hers. "Lord Shituko and Lord Inutaisho fought bravely by each others side and had defeated the panther demons. Unfortunately Lord Shituko died 20 years later as Lord Inutaisho stood strong against Lord Hyouga and Ryuukotsusei." Kagome said but still sleeping. The boys were confused because she looked like she was sleeping, and so she was.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha shook her a little. "She seems asleep." He sighed.  
"You like her don't you." Miroku asked with an all knowing face.  
"Kind of, I don't know, I just feel comfortable around her." Inuyasha stated.  
"Maybe it's because she's a hanyou like you?" Miroku claimed.  
"It might be, but I hate to admit it… I felt comfortable before I even knew she was." Inuyasha stated again.

"I'm back." Sango said. "Is Kagome knocked out still?" She asked.  
"No, she's just asleep now." Miroku muttered as Inuyasha looked at her with annoyance.  
"Inuyasha, why don't you get an ice pack for her head since you made the bump." Sango said rudely to him.  
"Feh, fine." He started to get up and move from Kagome's side but she growled even though she was in human form. "On second though, can you get it Miroku?" Inuyasha thought wisely.  
"Why can't you!" Miroku whined.  
"If I move, she might tear a limb!" He stated with a small smirked.  
"What ever." Miroku sighed and got an ice pack and threw it at Inuyasha and he caught it and place it on the bump on her head.

"I'm bored, Sango, truth or dare?" Inuyasha said with no emotion.  
"Dare." She said nervously.  
"I dare you to go out with Miroku tomorrow night." He smirked.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Sango shouted and Kagome curled up and growled but just as quickly calmed down.  
"Be careful, Kagome might attack. And you have to tomorrow because it's a dare." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Miroku, truth or dare?" Sango asked.  
"I choose dare unfortunately." He smiled weakly.  
"I dare you to give Inuyasha a harsh truth or dare." Sango said a little angry.  
"Anything for you Sango; I know just the thing!" He said slightly happy.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.  
"Dare, like there's anything you could do to me?" He snorted.  
"Other than telling you to get under the covers with yourself naked yes, but that's not the dare." Miroku sighed. "Anyway, I dare you to break up with Kagome and date Kikyou for 3 months!" Miroku said reluctantly.  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha growled and Kagome felt his anger and so she transformed and began to growl in her sleep as well. "HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME GO SO LOW AS TO MAKE ME DATE KIKYOU!" Inuyasha growled viciously.

"Miroku… that was a little too harsh." Sango warned.

Miroku slowly started to get off the bed slowly and walk to the door. "I'll just… be… walking out nice… and slowly…" He said nervously.

Inuyasha anger was extremely high that Kagome woke up noticing she was growling and in hanyou form also. She saw how Inuyasha furious with his eyes flickering red, she got out from under the covers and hugged him from behind and around the neck. It wasn't helping much but it did a little. Kagome couldn't think of anything to do but she knew for a fact that his purring calmed her down and so she thought it would work on him.

She began to purr lowly and grew slightly louder. Inuyasha was starting to realize that Kagome was hugging him and purring to calm him down. The vibrations from her chest to his back started to calm him down and made him feel relaxed so Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, come here." Kagome said sounding a little dangerous.  
"Uh… y-yes K-Kagome?" Miroku said nervously.  
"Make a different dare for him or I'll release him." She glared and knew that Inuyasha wanted to rip him apart.  
"W-Will I live if I-I do?" Miroku asked.  
"Yes, yes now hurry up." Kagome said with a tone of annoyance.  
"Okay t-then, I c-change m-my m-mind Inuyasha." He stuttered. "I actually dare you t-to s-sleep with K-Kagome, b-but you h-have t-to be n-naked." He winced to see if he would be attack.

"Feh, doesn't matter to me, she'd be asleep." Inuyasha snorted.  
"I HAVE TO BE IN BED WITH HIM BEING NAKED? IT WAS CREEPY ENOUGH THAT OUR INSINCTS MADE US HUG EACH OTHER YESTERDAY WHEN WE WERE NAKED!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome just realized what she said and then looked at Sango and Miroku. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! WE HAD TOWELS ON!" She corrected their imagination.  
"Ah… I didn't think two players could be love birds." Miroku grinned.  
"More like love pups." Sango corrected him.

Miroku and Sango looked pale from seeing the glares that the hanyous were giving them. Kagome released Inuyasha and he chased after Miroku as he screamed like a little girl around the entire house. Sango laughed and then saw Kagome looking at her like she was prey. Suddenly Sango started running for her life, screaming like a school girl. Miroku was being chased by Inuyasha downstairs while Sango was being chased by Kagome upstairs. They all were actually having fun but the fun stopped because there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha and Miroku froze and Inuyasha turned to human form as the two of them walked to see who it was.

"Hello, does Kagome live here?" The guy asked.

"…" Miroku nodded.

"Great, can I go to here room?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, okay, can you bring her down here then?" He asked with a smile.

"Kagome, there's an idiot here wanting to talk to you!" He shouted.

"Okay!" Kagome said and came down stairs human for.

"Hey Kagome!" He smiled.

"What… Houjo… what are you doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"Came by to see you, what else?" Houjo said sweetly.

"That's nice of you." She faked a smile.

Inuyasha then came up next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at this 'Houjo' guy. "You can't have her dude, she's mine and you ain't going to have her." He smirked.

"Ah, I see. Very well, it was nice to see you again Kagome." He waved bye and left.

"That was… weird…" Sango said confusingly.

Miroku closed the door so then Inuyasha and Kagome transformed into hanyous and looked at each other. Inuyasha removed his arm from her waist.

"You touch me too much." Kagome mumbled and walked up stairs.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted with a slight growl.

"You heard me." She stuck her tongue at him and went into her room with Sango and closed it.

"Stupid bitch!" He shouted and just realized what he said and the door flung open loudly.

"YOU WANT TO RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?" She yelled and jumped onto the first floor right in front of him. Miroku ran into a different room fearing for his life while screaming like a school girl and Sango closed Kagome's door.

"Yeah… b-i-t-c-h." He smirked but noticed he was against a wall. His face looked afraid and cringed his face with his eyes closed then he made sure that his hands were covering his manhood this time.

Kagome knew what he thought, but he was wrong. She didn't hurt him, but instead she kissed him nicely. Inuyasha opened his eyes when she was done.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Don't get use to it; it was a thank you for getting rid of that guy." She smiled and kissed him once more and left him there.

"Hey…" He grabbed her hand and brought her to face him. "Who said we were done? I kind of liked it." He smirked and brought his face closer to hers.

"You really do like touching me don't you pervert." She said slyly and he slightly blushed.

"Feh, I'm not a pervert." He stated a little angrily.

"Okay mister know-it-all." She started to head for the stairs and stopped to look at him and saw him starting to follow. "Can you not come in my room till you're done?" She asked with a slight giggle. "Its making the demon inside of me wants to kick in and take charge because of you." She sighed.

"Till I'm done?" He questioned.

She coughed and then pointed downwards to him tell him to look down. He did so and found out that he was having an erection and blushed a little more and turned around almost instantly. His ear drooped, she was pretty sure he was ashamed that she saw or something. She walked up to him slowly to make sure neither of them would do sudden movements.

"Inuyasha…?" She questioned.

"What?" He snapped at her angrily a little and she winced at it.

"I'm sorry…" She started. "I didn't mean to get you worked up." Her voice was sorrowful. "I didn't… honestly." She then turned away and ran upstairs.

"Feh. _Damnit, I just got humiliated in front of a girl. I mean yeah, when I'm playing them I do. But, this… this seems… different…"_ He sighed after he heard the door close. '_This kind of sucks.'_ He growled at himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Kagome and Sango-

"Sango…" She closed the door behind her. "Did you pick a room for yourself yet?" She asked nicely trying to hide her sorrow from what happened about 5 minutes ago.

"Yeah, um, would it be okay if I had it downstairs though?" Sango asked.

"Yeah… sure…" Kagome sighed and plopped on her bed lying on her stomach.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked as if she knew something happened.

"Nothing." She said. "Just want him to stop being a hot head." She mumbled.

"You mean Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked again but more curious this time.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed and got up.

The girls then began to talk about girls stuff and what not. After a while, Sango borrow some of Kagome's clothes and took a shower in her new room while Kagome took a shower in hers.

-Inuyasha and Miroku-

Miroku walked towards Inuyasha seeing that something seems wrong. Inuyasha was on the stairway sitting down actually thinking for once. Miroku lingered over near Inuyasha and wondered curiously why he was sitting on the stair case.

"What are you doing out here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked a little annoyed.

"What did she do to you?" Miroku asked again.

"She just kissed me, alright?" Inuyasha started to growl.

"You guys aren't acting to be boyfriend and girlfriend. This is true love." Miroku smirked.

"Damnit, will you shut up! It was a thank you kiss for getting rid of that damn guy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh… right, so then let's go!" Miroku grabbed his wrist and they went to Kagome's room.

The girls weren't in sight so they thought they were in Sango's new room. That sat on her bed talking and Inuyasha heard a noise stop but he didn't recognize what it was. After a minute the bathroom door came open and Kagome came out with a towel wrapped around her body. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her. She started to blush deeply and started to get a little angry.

"INUYASHA!" She shouted and Inuyasha winced at it. /Get Miroku out of my room! \\ She barked.

"Oh, right." WHACK! Inuyasha whacked Miroku unconscious and tossed him out her room and came back in and again eyed her up and down.

"Do you want to get thrown out as well?" She said dangerously.

"No." He answered her and went to her bed to sit down again.

"Why did you guys come in my room while I was taking a shower?" She asked.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!" He shouted.

"Alright, and Inuyasha?" She questioned.

"Yeah…?" He answered.

"Can you please stop starring at me and look somewhere else so I can change?" She asked him.

"Oh… uh… yeah… sure…" Inuyasha just laid down with his eyes closed.

Kagome finished dressing and was in black baggy pants and a white tank top. She then sat down on the side of her bed looking at Inuyasha. The then mentally laughed at him as she noticed she couldn't resist pulling his bangs away from his face. When she put them aside his face he started to purr, unfortunately Inuyasha opened one eye and just looked at her.

"You like doing that to my bangs don't you?" He asked a little annoyed again.

"Yeah, I can't resist, and it makes you purr." She smiled and he stopped purring.

"Bitch..." He muttered.

Inuyasha heard Kagome growl and he decided to cringed his face and protect his body from what ever pain she was going to give him. But he was wrong because Kagome didn't even hurt him. Instead, all she did was nip on his ear slightly and laid down on the bed. (_Nip on the ear: 'I like being around you' and 'Good night/morning')_ He shook his head out of being shocked and put his upper body on Kagome and brought his face to her head and softly nipped her ear in return. Kagome was purring and Inuyasha smirked and decided to also lie down now. So he removed his body from hers and decided to place his head on her stomach. It relaxed him a lot from Kagomes' soft purring vibrations, and her scent. He soon drifted to sleep, as Kagome knew he would. But she too fell asleep because he began to purr from relaxation and his scent soothed her.

-20 minutes later-

Sango and Miroku entered Kagome's room extremely quiet and saw how their position was. Inuyasha was lying on his stomach with his head on Kagome's stomach and his left arm over and around her hip. Kagome was lying on her back still and had her left hand stroking Inuyasha's hair and back while her right hand was only on the bed near Inuyasha's hand on her hip. Sango and Miroku were trying hard not to laugh and went closer and were amazed. They were hearing the two hanyous purring. Sango grabbed out the camera and took a picture. She was glad there was no flash and that it was quiet.

Miroku was now investigating them and looking them over numerous times and noticed something. He motioned Sango to come where he was at and watch carefully. He poked Kagome's hand and she suddenly stopped purring. Inuyasha nudged her stomach with his head and she began to purr again. Miroku and Sango just wanted to crack up but then Miroku put his hand in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to growl like a dog would if someone goes too close. Sango knew something bad was going to happen so she quietly went to Kagome's desk and sat down to watch.

Unfortunately, Miroku was trying to be dumb now. He thought of something new and tried something stupid. He went near Kagome's head and looked at Sango; she was giving him the paranoid 'don't you do it or you're going to get killed' look with of fear. Miroku just smirked and brought his hand to Kagome's ear and barely flicked it.

Kagome yipped extremely loud because it hurt her sensitive ear and was whimpering. Inuyasha woke up and lunged himself at Miroku growling on top of him like he was going to kill him.

"HOLD ON INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted to get sense into him.

Inuyasha didn't reply, just growled more, his eyes were starting to glimmer red.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked starting to walk toward her.

Inuyasha jumped off of Miroku and went in front of Kagome to 'protect' her from Sango. (_Well… don't get him mad anymore if you live!_) Miroku went in front of Sango to protect her from Inuyasha. "Kagome, make Inuyasha stop, he wants to kill us!" Sango shouted.

Kagome stopped rubbing her abused ear and saw what was happening. Kagome –by instincts- got off the bed and hugged him from behind. /I'm alright now Inuyasha… Please calm down, it's alright now. \\ She told him.

Inuyasha was frozen and then barked but it sounded dangerous. /HE TOUCHED YOU AND HURT YOU! \\ He said angrily.

/Look! \\ She went in front of him so he can see her now. /It's alright! \\ She growled trying to get through to him. And soon it did so.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a breath so calm down. When he opened his eye they were golden. /I'm… sorry… \\ He told Kagome.

She just smiled say "It's alright." Then she hugged him again.

"Aww… isn't that cute?" Miroku said in a perverted tone.

"Grr…" Inuyasha started to growl.

"It will be even cuter once I let go of Inuyasha and let him attack you." Kagome had a hint of a playful malice in her tone and Inuyasha caught that and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh… shit…" Miroku said and ran for his life out of Kagome's room.

"Don't hurt him too badly; I still want to slap him." Kagome said nicely.

With a nod from Inuyasha for insurance, Kagome let him out of her hug and let Inuyasha go.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha said as he ran out of her room after him.

Sango looked at Kagome smiling and brought her attention to her.

"You do know that I'll eventually tell him right?" Kagome said seriously to her.

"What do you mean? Tell him what?" Sango asked curiously.

"The camera… you've taken a few pictures of us." Kagome looked at her.

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Sango went pale.

Kagome walked to the desk and smelt it for a minute. She smirked and then walked up to Sango. "Stick you're arms out." She told Sango and which she did so. Kagome then reached into Sango's pocket and grabbed something that looked like a camera. "Wow, if this isn't a camera, what is it?" She asked with a grin.

"Uh… okay fine… we took pictures, but only two!" Sango confessed.

"One was probably how we were sleeping a little while ago right? When was the other one taken?" She asked curiously now.

"I took the other picture when you and Inuyasha were hugging at school earlier." Sango said with a slight smile.

"Oh…" Kagome then frowned and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sango asked her.

"You know how Inuyasha didn't have control over himself and his eyes were red?" She asked her.

"Yeah, boy that was scary." Sango shivered.

"Well… I think that's what happened to me earlier." Kagome said sadly.

"Really…?" Sango questioned.

"I'll find out… um… Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him.

"Yeah…?" Inuyasha said walking into the room dragging Miroku. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Kind of, um… do you remember how you attacked Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"But I only just punched him." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Do you remember almost attacking Sango?" She then asked.

"I never tried to attack her, what are you getting at with this?" He asked confusedly.

"I thought so, I was right." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Wait, what did I do? What's going on here!" Inuyasha was getting angry now.

/I'll tell you later, not when they are here to listen. \\ She barked.

"Feh, fine then." He then remembered that Kagome wanted to slap Miroku so he tossed him toward her.

Miroku was getting up off the floor and touched Kagome's leg. Kagome didn't like it and neither did Inuyasha.

WHACK!

"Well… He's down for the count." Sango said mainly to herself.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She poked at his stomach and it growled and she laughed.

"No problem. But since I just whacked him off you, can I eat?" He whined.

"Yeah sure, let's go downstairs and you can have ramen." Kagome said and Inuyasha ran down stairs.

"Has he always done this?" Kagome asked Sango.

"If it involves ramen? Yeah…" Sango laughed.

/KAGOME! HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY! \\ Inuyasha shouted and Kagome winced.

"What did he say?" Sango asked curiously.

"Um, well… basically… he's hungry." Kagome laughed slightly and grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him down the stairs (Ow).

Kagome fixed them some ramen but not herself any and she started to walk away.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Archery room..." She replied.

"Why don't you eat first?" Sango asked.

"Not hungry." Kagome replied again and left.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha was curious.

"What's up?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing" Inuyasha just looked back to where Kagome went.

Sango finished her food and told the guys she was going to her apartment now so that way she could start packing up tomorrow morning. She said she would move in the estimation of about a month. The boys nodded and waved to her.

Inuyasha and Miroku shortly finished as well and talked for a while. They said that it was a good idea for Sango to move in with Kagome. They laughed at the thought of Sango getting lost in the mansion even.

"So… I guess I should be heading out now, it's already 10p.m." Miroku stretched as he stood up.

"Catch you another day Miroku." Inuyasha said in a cool tone.

"Hmm? You're not going to leave?" Miroku had a confused look, but then turned into an evil grin.

"I will, but I'm going to check on Kagome in a while though first." Inuyasha got up and took the plates to the kitchen sink.

"Alright then, see you next week or something!" Miroku saluted Inuyasha and walked out the door.

"See you later Miroku!" He shouted back.

Inuyasha finished cleaning the table where the three ate. He walked by a room that had noises coming from it. When he place his ear against it he was listening to a voice; it was Kagome's.

"Stupid crap…" She shot an arrow at her target and grabbed another arrow. "Stupid Naraku…" She another arrow and it hit the target and again grabbed another arrow. "Stupid…" Her stomach growled. "Great… now I'm hungry, forget it, I'll eat later." She shot an arrow and missed her target and it hit the wall. "Crap."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and looked in her refrigerator and found some rice balls that she could eat. He heated them for a couple of seconds so they wouldn't be that cold. He put a soda can in his pocket and grabbed the plate of rice balls and went into the room Kagome was in.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called to her.

"Huh? Inuyasha…?" She lowered her arrow from the bow with her head turned to him. "What are you still doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"Here, eat these." He stretched his arm with the food out to her.

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to do that, I was planning to eat later on." Kagome said softly with a smile.

"Yeah, I know… but your stomach objects to that." He chuckled and slowly sat against the wall waiting for her to set her bow and arrows away.

"Thank you." She placed her bow on a hook and her arrows under it and sat next to Inuyasha.

He gave her the food and she ate slowly but they didn't care. They were silent awhile, Inuyasha didn't really like silence, but right now he didn't care.

"But really… why are you still here?" Kagome asked.

"For one thing, I've noticed you haven't eaten yesterday or today. I wanted to make sure that you ate something before I left." He explained and she nodded. "And I want you to tell me about earlier…" He said.

"Was it before or after the nap of ours?" She looked at him curiously.

"After… you asked if I remembered almost attacking Sango…" Inuyasha looked at her softly.

Kagome was done with the rice balls and had already set the plate down. "Inuyasha… when you and I were sleeping… Miroku and Sango came inside my room…" She started and sighed. "Miroku poked me a few times so I would stop purring, when I stopped, you nudged my stomach and I began to purr again." She blushed slightly. "Then Miroku waved his hand in front you, and you growled which was most likely for protection to us and a warning for him." She looked away from him now. "After that, he flicked my ear. I yipped from the pain it caused. It woke you up and you lunged at Miroku for what he did. Sango was coming toward me… to see if I was okay, but you blocked her from me and Miroku tried to block you from her…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. "You were mad that Miroku hurt me… but… you were just protecting me…" Inuyasha had his head turned to blush. "It scared me…"

"What did?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"You…" She looked sad but in a way, serious.

"Your eyes were blood red and your voice had malice like tone to it." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Kagome." He wrapped an arm around her.

"I bet… that I even scared you… didn't I?" Kagome looked up at him.

"What?" He looked at her as well.

"Back at school when classes were over… and no one was in sight except me and Naraku." She said in a low voice.

Inuyasha made his grip around her a little tighter and her place his head on hers while being careful of her ears. "It's alright… I was more worried then scared." Inuyasha answered.

"And I was the same about you." She told him.

Inuyasha gave her the drink and she shared it with him. After a while they got up and walked out of the room.

"I know that this may seem wrong to ask but… do you want to stay over again?" Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye, but looked a way so she could put the dishes in the sink.

"Why, you like it when I'm around." He joked.

"Actually, yes… it seems more relaxing with you around." She said softly.

"Alright then..." He said just as soft. He walked behind her, snaked his arms around her waist, and whispered to her ear. "So long as I can sleep in your room, your scent is intoxicating." He said slyly.

"Down boy, maybe I should buy you a collar and leash." She said teasingly.

"Sure, just don't get a spike collar, those are annoying." He chuckled.

"Of course not, I'll get a choker chain." She grinned.

The phone started to ring. Inuyasha heard about 4 types of phones. Kagome picked up the cordless one in front of her from the wall. Inuyasha could hear the voice.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hello Kagome, when will you be able to come over with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" The person asked.

"Oh, hi gramps, umm… I'm not sure, but if we're lucky, we might have time to go this month." She said in a business voice.

"Okay dear, I do look forward to it." Her grandfather replied.

"As do I gramps… bye, bye." She told him sweetly.

"Bye Kagome." He said and the both hung up.

"What does the old guy want with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know; we'll find out eventually though." Kagome shrugged and walked away and into a different room.

Inuyasha growled for a moment and walked upstairs as thinking that Kagome did as well. He walked into her room and didn't see her. The bathroom door was wide open with the lights off meaning she wasn't in there. He shrugged it off and grabbed the shorts out from under her pillow where he placed it. He removed his pants and folded them and placed them on the desk and walked over to Kagome's bed to go grab the shorts. Kagome walked in at that very moment, seeing him in his doggy boxers. Kagome giggled lightly and looked away. Inuyasha blushed dramatically because she saw his boxers; the one with dog faces no less.

"They look cute on you… Inuyasha..." She said sweetly as she decided to not look at him.

"Stop lying, I look stupid in these stupid boxers!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha, why would I lie?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Because… you don't want to… hurt my feelings?" He couldn't think of a reason.

"Wow." She then walked passed him to her desk and placed his shirt that came out of the dryer on to the desk where he put his pants. "I didn't know you thought so less of me… to think I would lie to you." She gave him a sad face, he felt a little guilty.

"You're probably just saying that so you could act like a pervert." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome growled. _'You want me to be a pervert? FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU A PERVERT!'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome walked over to her wardrobe and removed her pants and put stretchy shorts on in front him. He was sitting on her bed still in his boxers confused nervously. She walked right in front of him and pushed him back on the bed gently. She leaned over him and stared into his eyes. He was starting to get more nervous now because he thought she was serious. He was starting to get more active right now because of her hands moving on his body slowly. She mentally grinned seeing how her plan is working. She place her right hand on his inner thigh and started massage him lightly there and started to work upward a little and close enough to his sensitive area. Inuyasha started to be relaxed on her bed. Like he was the one melting on her bed. Why did her touches have to affect him so much? He was already purring as loud as hell and suddenly he let a moan out from this pleasure she was giving him. Kagome was evil enough that she stopped. He looked at her and whined.

"Aww… poor puppy… did you like that?" She teased.

"You were doing that on purpose?" He asked.

"Yes, but be careful…" She brought her mouth to his ears leaning over him. "If you sleep in them… I might steal them right off of you…" She laughed lightly.

"You wouldn't even dare to try it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She gave him a naughty look. "You said that I _was_ a pervert." She mimicked him.

Inuyasha was now a extremely nervous. Kagome nipped his ear and lied on her bed under the blankets. Inuyasha listened to her warning and put some shorts on and then went under the blankets as well. After a couple minutes, they both drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry. I've been doing a lot.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out of the mansion. _

_"Come on Kagome, if we don't hurry up there's going to be a crowd!" A boy explained. _

_"Calm down Souta, mom, start the car, I'll be there in a second!" Kagome said as she scavenged through her purse. _

_Her mother listened and started the car. Souta went into the passengers' seat and closed the door. Her mother put the car off the brakes and waited for Kagome. _

_"Let's go dear." She said sweetly. _

_"Okay mom." Kagome said and started to walk over. _

_Suddenly, a car was coming close at the speed of 100mph. The man inside the car was smiling and laughing. He dangerously rammed into the car that had Souta and her mother in it. The cars skidded and slammed into a telephone poll. The cars caught on fire and a blur left the accident. _

_"Kagome! Help me, I can't breathe!" Souta's lungs were turning black and the heat scorched his skin. Apparently, their mother was already dead because her body didn't move. _

_Kagome started to ran over to the car but they exploded, knocking her backwards toward the ground. She heard Souta's agonizing yells and they came to a stop. Now, he was dead too.

* * *

_

Kagome gasped for air and woke up sweaty as she sat up. Her breathing was heavy and scared as she tried to catch it. She looked around, noticing she was in her room. She looked at her clock and it showed that it was 3:43a.m.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said tiredly as he started to wake up. "What wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" She said still trying to catch her breathe. "It… it was just a nightmare…" She looked at her hands.

"Kagome, do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting up now as well.

"No… it's… it's alright. I didn't mean to wake you up." She started to shed a few tears. "You can go back to bed." She covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha looked at her. _'If it was a nightmare that made her cry… it must've been that car crash that Naraku brought up in class before.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha lied back down and brought his arms around Kagome's waist and nudged the side of her. She stopped crying a little and was started to feel a little better. Inuyasha released her and went into the position that he was in during his sleep. Kagome lied down as well and Inuyasha hooked his arms around her and brought her close to him so he could share his warmth with her. The back of Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest while Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers.

"It wasn't your fault that anything happened." Inuyasha whispered lowly.

"I… didn't help them… I wanted to so badly…" Kagome said almost crying more.

Inuyasha held her tighter to him. "It's alright Kagome… just get some sleep." He said softly.

Kagome nodded softly and relaxed her body. Inuyasha released his tight grip on her but still had his arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha fell back asleep barely a minute later and Kagome turned around in his arms and looked at him. He was sound asleep and she smiled at that. She slowly and quietly grabbed a pillow and put it in her place. Inuyasha just snuggled into it and she wanted to laugh so badly. She crept over to the window; the moon was a crescent and looked at the stars.

"Ki…kyou…" Inuyasha mumbled sweetly with a moan.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw him still asleep. She gave a light sigh and opened the door and walked out. If he was dreaming about Kikyou, she didn't want to know. She looked at the clock and it said 6:17a.m. While the sun was coming up, she walked into the living room and watched some television. She went to her couch and laid down watching a soap opera. She despised them, they never end.

* * *

Around 8 in the morning, Inuyasha woke up and found out that Kagome wasn't there, but a pillow was. He would've noticed if Kagome left his arms but the pillow was filled with her scent. He looked around the room and Kagome wasn't in sight but saw the door open a little. _'She must've gone downstairs?'_ He thought to himself.

He got up and put on his clothes and placed the clothes he slept in on the desk. He sniffed the air and was right, she was downstairs, and he also heard the television on. He walked down the stairs and saw Kagome lying down on the couch. The television was on but Kagome was asleep. He walked over to couch and looked at her as he rested his chin on the couch. "Kagome…" He barely whispered and if on cue, she stuttered her eyes a little and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha, he smiled at her and she turned her eyes away.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, is there?" She said glumly.

"Kagome…?" He said sweetly in a slight whine.

"Wow…" She said in a dull tone. "You said her name in the same voice, I'm shocked." She said sarcastically.

"Her…? Who's name…? When…?" He asked confused.

"You said Kikyou's name when you were asleep." She looked at him seriously.

"What…?" Inuyasha was still trying to actconfused.

"You heard me. And you sound like as if she came to you and you tried to moan her name in an embrace, or worse." She looked away again.

"Nh…" Inuyasha's ears drooped. He wasn't going to deny what she said. He diddream about Kikyou.

"Your dreams are my nightmare." She mumbled.

"Kagome, it was just a dream, nothing more!" He told her in a serious tone.

Kagome got up walked and walked away. The phone rang; she didn't bother to get it and the machine took it.

_"Hey Kagome it's me, Sango. Sorry, but my father figured out that I was planning on moving out. So naturally I guess he's trying to prevent me from leaving thisapartment which doesn't make any sense seeing how he threatens me on kicking me out. -Sigh- Oh well, me and Miroku are heading out on are date tonight. Is Inuyasha there? -Laughs- I ask because Miroku wants to know ifInuyasha even did his dare yet. Oh well, we're heading off now. Bye Kagome!"_

"Oh… that… dare…" Inuyasha remembered that he was supposed to sleep with Kagome naked.

"Why don't you do that stupid other dare… you'd enjoy it more, wouldn't you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha silently with solid eyes of hurt.

Inuyasha felt pain from his heart and spread through his body. He hoped he was wrong on what she meant so he asked. "What 'other' dare?" He questioned.

"Go on a date, with Kikyou." She looked away.

"What the hell. Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha asked and she started to walk away. "Is it just because I said Kikyou in my sleep? Because I know it's not about your nightmare of the crash!" He shouted at her and regretted it.

She stopped and froze stiff with a slight gasp. Her hanyou ears drooped in sorrow. Inuyasha realized what he said and more pain surged through him. "I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to say that!" He walked toward her. When he was the distance of two feet away from her he came to a stop. "Leave me alone…" She said quietly in a whisper. Her phone rang again and this time answered it.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hey Kouga..." She replied. _'How the heck are people getting in touch of me?' _

"KOUGA?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh yes… that was Inuyasha, he was on his way out." She said in a sad tone. "I was thinking of going out in a while on a walk. But I'm not." She said lowly.

Inuyasha still growled.

"No, I'm not in the mood. No… it doesn't involve yesterday, its okay." She nodded to herself. "Uh-huh, I'll see you when break is over… Bye" She hung up.

"Kagome… Are you mad at me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, go home; I'll see you when we all return from break." She started to walk away.

"Kagome!" He shouted.

She just stopped again and slightly looked over her shoulder.

"I **_am_** sorry, really…I am…" He turned around and ran at her door. _'Why do I have to be stupid!'_

* * *

The month had past by fast. For Inuyasha, it seemed like forever for him to be able to see Kagome. She didn't think so, it seemed too short. Miroku and Sango were confused on what was going on between those two.

* * *

(Okay, now at school.) 

Inuyasha walked up to Sango and Miroku. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much…" Miroku smiled.

"What's up with Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion looking at the girl she pointed at. Inuyasha looked and he had bug eyes.

Kagome was walking with Kouga right beside her. Ginta and Hakkaku were behind them. Then the rest of the gang (wolf tribe) was behind them. It looked like 50 people and 1 of them was a girl (Kagome). Kagome wanted Kouga to come with him to talk to her friends. The others justfollowed.

"So… nutt face, what did you do to her?" Kouga asked with an arm around her. She didn't like it, but it was better than Inuyasha touching her for the moment, she thought at least.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and touched her arm slightly. "Come with us Kagome…" He said nicely.

Kagome had a shiver go up her spine. She wanted to listen to Inuyasha, but like she said; it was too soon. She took a step back out of his reach. /Ginta, Hakkaku.\ She barked and they went in front of her and Kouga.

"Back off dog boy…" Ginta growled.

"At least Kouga doesn't hurt her." Hakkaku grinned. "Not physically, not mentally." He sneered.

Inuyasha snarled as he looked at Ginta, he shifted his eyes to Hakkaku, and then towards Kouga. That stupid grin on Kouga's face pissed him off and snarled more. He snapped out of his anger when he heard Kagome's soft voice.

"Kouga, let's go to class, the bell will ring in 3 minutes." Kagome stated.

"Alright, come on guys break it up. Kagome doesn't want to see a fight right now." Kouga said in a bored tone to the guys.

"Right…" Ginta and Hakkaku said and turned toward Kouga and Kagome.

"You guys can watch from off campus." Kouga said to his gang and pointed a finger towards Inuyasha. "If you see him getting close to Kagome, do as you please." Kouga smirked.

The others understood what he meant and they started cracking their knuckles on their hands while the others shifted their necks and cracked that instead. Then they just walked off because they didn't go to school. Kouga and Kagome turned and went to class. Ginta and Hakkaku started to follow but Inuyasha grabbed the collar of their shirts.

"Why is Kagome with him!" Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"It's your fault." Ginta said slightly nervous.

"Yeah… You're the one who still likes that one girl." Hakkaku looked at Ginta. "What's her name again?" He asked.

"I think it was something like… Kikyou I believe." Ginta assumed correct.

"Tell Kagome I want to talk to her during lunch!" Inuyasha barked at them.

"No way pal, do we take orders from you!" Ginta spitted out.

"Yeah man, you have to tell her yourself, that is… if you can get near her." Hakkaku chuckled.

Inuyasha was extremely pissed off that it was a surprise he wasn't killing them. He released them and they walked away. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kouga's gang watching him; some were in the trees and the others on the sidewalk leaning against those trees. He then turned his attention to Sango and Miroku.

"Let's go to class, I can talk to her there because she sits next to me." Inuyasha sighed.

"You just remembered that?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha; you like Kikyou, and yet you were trying to be with Kagome; that's sick." Sango glared at him.

"You don't know the story so shut up." Inuyasha started to get annoyed.

"Then tell us." Sango demanded.

"I just said 'Kikyou' in my sleep because of a dream!" He shouted.

"You were probably fucking her in your dream, huh!" Sango shouted at him. "I would be mad TOO if I liked someone who liked someone else! Poor Kagome…" Sango grabbed her backpack and left without giving Inuyasha time to speak.

"Why am I the bad guy here!" Inuyasha asked no one in particular and forgot Miroku was there.

"Sango already answered that." Miroku whacked him with an English Anthology (English book) on the head. "Kagome started to liked you –I don't know whether she does now or not- but she now believes you like Kikyou because of the dream where you were fucking her." Miroku nodded as he was satisfied with his statement.

"I wasn't fucking her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But at least something close to it, right?" Miroku asked.

"Feh! Come on, let's go to class." Inuyasha ordered Miroku. _'She liked me… and… I like her… damnit! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!'

* * *

_

They were walking to their first period then saw Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou talking. Inuyasha was confused but saw Kikyou nod after Kagome told her something and Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha started to run over to them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. The three girls looked at him and then walked inside. 

He walked inside and notice that Kagome sat in the front next to Kouga where was. He looked at Sango who was behind Kagome and they were talking. Miroku walked past him and sat next to Sango. Inuyasha sighed and walked toward his desk and looked next to it.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kikyou said and jumped at him with a hug. "I knew you wouldn't like Kagome!" She smiled.

"What? Why are you in her seat?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and then at Kagome was just looked at him for a second then her attention toward Miroku and Sango. "Get off me damnit." He shoved her off.

Mr. Maten walked inside the class and noticed the seat change. "Kagome, do you ask Kikyou to trade seats?" He asked.

"Yes, and she's okay with it." Kagome sighed.

"Is this true Kikyou?" He asked to double check.

"Yes, it is." Kikyou replied.

"Alright then... Seeing how we just got back from break, you may all have free time." He went to his desk then to his computer. (Hey, I don't know what he does, he probably just athentai or something!)

* * *

Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango were talking while Kikyou was with Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, want to come to my place after school? I can drive you home." Kouga smiled.

"No, that's okay, thank you though." Kagome smiled.

"Alright..." Kouga shrugged.

"Can I hang with you during brunch and lunch?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He said smoothly.

"Kagome, we want to talk to you during break, if that's okay that is." Sango said in a serene tone.

"Oh, okay." Kagome smiled.

Kagome was bored and looked around the class. Her eyes crept onto Inuyasha and Kikyou. They, well… Inuyasha was trying to pry her off.

"Get the hell away from me Kikyou! I hate you!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to get her off of him.

"Yashy! Don't be so mean! I know you have feelings for me!" Kikyou started to bring her face toward his to kiss him.

"Sango, give me that rubber band on your wrist." Kagome whispered quickly.

Sango quickly gave it to her and Kagome reached into her pocket for a very sharp pencil. She made it like a sling shot –which it was now- and aimed for Kikyou for a second and then released it. The pencil went straight through Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha didn't get hurt but Kikyou had a hurt nose because it grazed her. She stopped hugging Inuyasha and held her nose, whining. Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango all laughed at her as did Inuyasha.

The bell rang and it was break time. Kagome said bye to Kouga and went with Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I woke up from a nightmare crying and Inuyasha tried to helped me go back to sleep." She got her breath. "Then he fell asleep so I got off the bed. He snuggled into the pillow that I replaced myself with and he moaned Kikyou's name…" She sighed and sat down on a bench. "He made me feel like I was a copy or something because they were a couple for I don't know how long." She frowned.

"Based on what happened in first and second period, I think I can come to the conclusion that he doesn't like Kikyou" Miroku tried to sound intelligent.

"That was funny in second period. Too bad it wasn't her throat though." Sango laughed.

After a while the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Miroku was done secretly recording what she said. The three of them head to their third and fourth period class. Kagome and Sango went inside the class and Miroku waited outside for Inuyasha. 20 seconds he showed up and was surprised to see Miroku waiting for him.

"Miroku what are you doing." Inuyasha asked.

"Listen…" Miroku brought out the recorder.

_"I woke up from a night mare crying and Inuyasha tried to helped me go back to sleep. Then he fell asleep so I got off the bed. He snuggled into the pillow that I replaced myself with and he moaned Kikyou's name… He made me feel like I was a copy or something because they were a couple for I don't know how long." Kagome's voice said. _

_"A copy…?" Sango's voice questioned. _

_"Like a mirror… hell… I bet the only reason he was nice to me was because I might've reminded him about Kikyou. I hate to admit it but, when he said Kikyou's name in his sleep… I felt so alone. That's why I went down stairs to watch television and cry. But it's no big deal; hanyous, I guess… really ARE alone… every one of us. There' the bell, let's go…" Kagome's voice said. _

Miroku stopped the recorder and looked at Inuyasha.

"So… she thinks she's the reflection of Kikyou… no matter how much I despise Kikyou, Kagome can't see that." Inuyasha sighed. "I really need to talk to talk to her, alone somehow." Inuyasha frowned.

"Inuyasha, you should give her some time to think by herself. Surely she'll come around to it." Miroku stated.

"That might take days… weeks… month… perhaps even years!" Inuyasha yelled then sighed. "It's time for class, let's go in." Inuyasha said and walked inside with Miroku behind him.

* * *

Miroku asked Kagome and Sango if it was alright if he sat with Inuyasha at another table. The girls shrugged and didn't care; Miroku thanked the girls for understanding. Inuyasha and Miroku sat across the room. Inuyasha was stressed out he didn't even know what to think anymore. 

During lunch time Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. He was just about to say Kagome's name and some of Kouga's gang members jumped in front of him.

"Back off Inuyasha…" One said.

"Yeah, just leave her alone…" Another said.

Inuyasha didn't feel like arguing, not even fight (that's scary). So he nodded and walked away. Was this how Kagome felt like just because he said someone else's name? He felt like a complete wreck that couldn't tell from what was right or wrong now. He was tired of it all so he skipped fifth and sixth period and just walked home without caring if the cuts were going to be against him, after all… he is a senior.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm posting because I felt like it. By the way... Chapter nine will be the last one for a while till I get some ideas to add to the story because I'm stuck on chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 8 

Four months have passed by and it's already June and almost graduation day. Inuyasha **_still_** hasn't talked to Kagome yet and just as bad as before. Kouga stopped hanging around Kagome because she didn't feel like to talking to him much. She still hung with Sango while Miroku hung around with Inuyasha.

He realized that even though they were pretend lovers, he actually did start to like her in that way after just three days. Inuyasha sighed and suddenly heard Kagome's voice leaving school. Inuyasha was in a tree looking at her; he skipped fifth and sixth now and took the first four classes only because they were the main ones and because she was in them.

Inuyasha watched her walking home. He couldn't take it anymore; he jumped down and called to her. She turned around and saw him; she just looked at him confusedly. He walked up to her and he was finally given his chance to talk to her.

"Kagome… are… you still mad?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"…" She turned her face slightly away from looking at his.

"Kagome…" He started.

"Why are you talking to me?" Kagome said in a whisper. "You like…" Kagome almost finished her sentence but Inuyasha did something she didn't think of.

Inuyasha fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his face in her stomach. They stayed like that for a few minutes till he spoke.

"I **_don't_** like her Kagome!" He shouted into her shirt.

"Inu…" Kagome started but he didn't let her finish.

"Okay! I've been an asshole to you, I can stand that. But I can't stand you ignoring me! Kagome, I miss **you**! I miss **your **scent! I miss **your** touch, laugh, everything! **I miss you, not her**!" He shouted and it sounded like he was going to start crying. "You're not her copy, her mirror, her shadow! You're, you!" He nudged her stomach with his head. She just looked at him. (Oh my, he's desperate isn't he?)

'_Inuyasha… you're so exhausted and you look it even. Was this just because of me? You look like a total wreck even, like you broke up with someone you really loved and they crushed your soul and you'd do anything to get it back.'_ Kagome thought to herself. (Well no shit sherlock.)

They were silent for about 5 minutes. Inuyasha calmed down after he explained some of his feelings for Kagome. She didn't know what to say; she was speechless. Inuyasha took her silence as an 'I don't give a shit' thing and he unwrapped his arm from around her but his face still in her stomach for a minute. He got up slowly and was about to walk away now. That is until he felt a soft hand entwine with his. He looked at the hand and then followed it up to the owners' face; it was Kagome's (obviously) and she looked at him in a calm caring way. She then turned away with her hand connected with his and so he followed. They walked hand in hand to herplace quietly till Kagome broke their silence.

"We'll go to my mansion… I want you to eat." She said softly.

"Can I have ramen?" He asked in a nervously and shaky tone.

"Sure…" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. (That was kind of pathetic.)

Inuyasha was happy now, he was back with Kagome and he didn't want anything to destroy that again. They reached herplace and they went inside. Kagome sat her stuff against the couch and went into the kitchen and made him some food. When she finished cooking it she gave it to Inuyasha and said she was going to go to the archery room. Inuyasha told her no and that he wanted her to eat as well. She sighed but agreed to him and just made herself a sandwich. They finished at the same time and Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked up stairs and Inuyasha followed right behind her.

"How long…?" She asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"About what…?" Inuyasha said confusedly.

"How long have you felt guilty…?" Kagome looked at him.

"The whole time… since the last time I was here." Inuyasha said in a sad tone.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" She asked concernedly.

"I…" He turned toward her and went on both his knees and his upper body on her lap. "I felt so alone…" He said in the sadist voice. "I didn't realize that I had grown onto you in only those few days." He held off the sobs.

Kagome felt his pain, sorrow, and guilt.Inuyasha was happy that he could talk to her, and hold her too. She bent forward to him and hug his head. She transformed into a hanyou and started to purr for him. She remembered his scent now, it was a little off because of his emotions, but she was glad to have him back.

"Kagome…" He broke their silence and Kagome released him and sat up straight to listen. "Can you promise me something…?" His eyes looked straight in to hers.

"If it's possible for me…" She looked at him.

"Never… leave me alone like that again." His eyes pleaded as much as his voice did.

She looked at him for a moment and closed her eyes. She opened them again and smiled. "I promise." She said sweetly.

Inuyasha smiled with her as they were both happy. Kagome wanted to tease him now.

"But on one condition." She smirked.

"What's that…?" He looked at her and saddened by the catch.

"Take a shower." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay." Inuyasha got up and transformed into a hanyou and walked into bathroom to take a shower.

When he was taking a shower she snuck inside and took the clothes away and replaced them with clean ones. She brought his clothes downstairs and placed his stuff in the wash. The phone rang and she walked into the living room and answered it. She was shocked at who called her.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi?" The gentleman asked.

"Yes, that's me; may I ask who you are?" Kagome replied.

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru Tashio, I was checking in on whether or not you've heard of my brothers' whereabouts?" He asked.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, yes, he's here, but he's taking a shower, is there a problem?" She asked.

"I was just wondering where the half bre… I mean my half brother." Sesshomaru corrected himself.

"I already know he's a hanyou, anyway, do you want me to send him home?" She asked him.

"No, that's quite alright, thank you Miss Higurashi." He said nicely but cold.

"No problem, but Sesshomaru, I need to borrow you and Inuyasha tomorrow because we have to go to my grandfathers' shrine." She explained

"Does this have anything to do with me?" He asked.

"Most likely or else my grandfather wouldn't want us three." She hinted with a sarcastic tone.

"Very well then, you may arrive at this house around 10 in the morning." He stated.

"Great, bye Sesshomaru…" She said.

"Bye." He replied and they hung up.

Kagome sighed and walked upstairs to her room. Inuyasha was still in shower and she didn't mind so she went on her bed and laid down. She grabbed a CD walkman and listened to music.

* * *

Around 15 minutes later Inuyasha came out with the clothes he gave her. He wasn't surprised that she took his clothes and washed them. He was now wearing dark blue shorts and a light gray tank top because it was the hot season. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome on the bed and she hadn't noticed him probably because she was into the music so much. He climbed on bed on top of her and nipped her ear and she gasped. She removed her headphones and looked at Inuyasha at the side of her eye. You could tell that he longed for her and wanted to be with her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach so he could feel the warmth of her and placed his head between her shoulder blades on her back. He nuzzled there a few times and got comfortable and relaxed. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said calmly to get his attention.

"Hmm…?" He said tiredly.

"Did you hate it?" She asked.

"Hate what…?" He asked back.

"When I hung with Kouga and his gang… d-did you hate it?" She asked nervously, afraid of his answer.

He stiffened for a minute when she said Kouga but he tightened his hold on her a little. He tried to stay calm and nodded a yes for her.

"Mm-hmm" Inuyasha said lowly incase she didn't feel his nod. "I hate that wolf, he doesn't know anything." He said softly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I affected you so much." Her ears drooped feeling bad.

"It's not your fault, but thank you, for that one time you prevented Kikyou from kissing me." Inuyasha used his chin to pull her shirt down a little and he kissed her neck.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned and sounded a little annoyed. "We're still in school and you're trying to get ideas." She whined.

"I can't resist…" He stopped kissing her. "I missed you so much." He nudged at her again.

"You act like a puppy who found their owner." She giggled.

"Does that mean I call you master?" He said slyly.

"Don't even try it." She demanded and he chuckled then yawned. "Take a nap, but first, get off me, you weigh a ton." She said.

Kagome tried to shake him off but Inuyasha just ended on his back and Kagome's back on his stomach with his arms still wrapped around her. It appeared that he wasn't going to let her go any time soon. Kagome wanted to get off him as much as she wanted to be released. She whimpered enough and he let her and she rolled to his right side and cuddled next to him. That is until the phone rang again. Kagome sighed and grabbed a phone that was under her bed.

"How many phones do you have?" Inuyasha asked.

"One in each room…" She replied bluntly.

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said tiredly. "Oh, hey Sango, I'm fine, you?" She asked then Inuyasha moaned in the background. "No, sorry, I'm too tired, and I don't think Inuyasha will let me go anywhere." Kagome mumbled the last part. "Oh, yeah, he's here, we settled things." Kagome said in a bored tone. "Eh! How could you remember that, I barely remembered till you brought it up!" Kagome yelled as a blush went on her face. "No, I'm not going to give him the phone!" Kagome growled and Inuyasha grabbed the phone from her.

(Okay, I'll let you see the phone talk now.)

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked in a groggy voice.

"Oh, hey there Inuyasha! Finally got Kagome to forgive you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever, what did you want to say?" He asked annoyed.

"You still have to sleep with Kagome naked!" She shouted so loud that Kagome heard her. Inuyasha blushed insanely for a seconds but shook it away.

"You just said that because of that dare I did to you and Miroku."

"Yes, that too, bye!" Sango hung up.

"Damn that woman…" He sighed and hung up.

"Are you really going to get naked if we sleep together?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha smirked and rolled over on her and nuzzled into her neck. "Why, you want me to be a bad guy?" He asked swiftly.

"What do you mean bad guy?" Kagome turned around under him so she was now facing him.

"They kept their dare, so should I keep my dare, Master?" He added 'master' for pleasure.

"At least the dare was YOU to be naked and not both of us." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what a bummer…" He licked her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "Ah… so you liked that?" Inuyasha started to lick her again.

"Nooooo, stop… Inuuuuuyaaaaashaaaaa…" She whined.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I can kick you out of my place." She grinned.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll stop." Inuyasha rolled off her.

As Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, she looked at what time it was and noticed that it was like ten at night. Kagome moaned and got up to stretch. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and went inside the bathroom to take a hot bath. When she started to run the water, Inuyasha was curious on what she was doing and got up. He saw the bathroom door was cracked open so he decided to take a look inside. Browsing the bathroom with his eyes, he saw Kagome naked as she lowered herself into the bathtub. Stunned at her body curves, Inuyasha tried to swallow a lump in his throat to continue watching her.

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath and dunked her head under that water for a while. She brought herself above the water again and started to wash her hair. Inuyasha was enjoying this all, a lot that if he had a tail, it would be wagging non stop. His body was starting to get aroused which made his body scent change a little. Unfortunate for him, Kagome caught the scent and her ear went to his direction.

"It's annoying to be spied on when one is trying to take a bath." She continued to wash her hair.

"Nh…" Too late, Inuyasha's cover was blown so he opened the door to talk, well, get a better look.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked a little annoyed.

"I was just wondering where you were." Inuyasha explained.

"Well I'm taking a bath, satisfied?"

"A little, but I like what I see." He smiled.

"You really are a pervert, get out of here."

"Aw… fine, but I'll take your clothes as well." Inuyasha grabbed her clothes.

"Bring those back Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

He didn't bring them back to her and she growled dangerously. Kagome finished her bath and dried off then wrapped a towel around her body and walked out to see Inuyasha on her bed with her clothes there too. Mentally scowling at him, she walked to the bed and grabbed her clothes and saw him grin.

"We're going to your place tomorrow to pick up Sesshomaru, be nice." She stuck her tongue at him.

"What did you just say!" Inuyasha fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"We're going to get Sesshy, and then we're going to my gramps." She walked to the bathroom day.

"I ain't going anywhere with him!" He huffed as sat up on the bed again.

"Yes you are…" Kagome replied plainly as she stepped out.

"What makes you so sure!" He turned his head to look in her direction and she as right in front of his face.

"You don't want to be near me?" She softly kissed his bottom lips. Before Inuyasha could get anymore, she pulled away.

"No, I do… just not him." Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head and softly brought her lips to his.

Kagome was nice and kissed him back for a minute. Once he brought his hand down to her waist, she broke away, and he whimpered at her break away. She smirked and just licked her lips to tease him. Inuyasha growled because he knew how she liked to tease him.

"Aw, what's a matter; you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She grinned.

"Yes I did, happy?" Inuyasha pouted.

"I'm glad you told the truth…" She leaned over him on they bed and made him lie down. "But you're still aroused and it's driving me a little insane." She put a little pressure against his hips and leaned toward his face. "This is revenge Inuyasha…" She nudged her head to his neck and licked his collar bone to his neck. Inuyasha started to purr slightly at this pleasurable sensation. "So you like that too…?" She and licked him slower so he can endure his bliss.

"Kaaaagoooomeeee!" Inuyasha whined. "Come on, stop… I can't take it much longer!" He complained.

"What, you don't want anymore?" She asked and placed her head on his chest.

"Yes, but no, well, gah, I just want you to stop teasing me." He pouted.

"Let me think…" She brought herlips to his ears. "No..." She whispered softly and bought herself down and licked his collar bone again.

Kagome place her hands under his shirt and slowly pushed it upwards but didn't take it off him. She trailed down his chest and licking him down the middle. Once she got near his pants, she heard him moan, and knew she was being a little evil so she didn't go any lower. So what she did was slowly lick him and where her tongue stopped, she kissed there. She placed his shirt back on him like it was and kissed her collar bone and licked his neck then kissed it. Finally she licked his chin and kissed him on his lips. Inuyasha licked her lips, wanting an entrance but she declined. Kagome then removed herself from Inuyasha with a grin.

"There… now I'm done." She started to walk on the other side of the bed.

"Kaaaagoooomeeee… why did you do that…?" He whined as if he waned more.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you." She went under the covers on her bed and face away from Inuyasha.

"So, you just wanted some fun with me? Alright then…" Inuyasha stood up and started to take off his clothes. He crawled under the covers and brought Kagome to his body. "Then I'll do my dare tonight." He whispered into her ear and she froze.

"Tell me that you aren't in my bed naked AND have me close to your body!" She bellowed.

"Uh-huh…" He then wrapped one leg around both of hers.

"I… want… to… kill… you…" Kagome said as she started to blush violently on her face.

"I know, but I'm just having some fun with you." He snickered.

"Fine, just… go to sleep…" She mumbled and tried to do as she told him.

"Come on Kagome, you know you probably want to have more fun don't you?" Inuyasha smirked then started to move his body up and down against Kagome while crushing the back of her hips with his.

"Inuyasha… please stop… humping me…" Kagome started to freak out a little.

"But Kaaaagoooomeeee, I'm bored." He replied mischievously.

"Inuyasha, do it another time! We're still in school and I'm tired!" She complained.

"But why…?" He whined.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." She sighed and turned around and kissed his bottom lips.

Inuyasha was happy that she gave in to him. He brushed his lips against hers and licked her lips with his tongue. This time she allowed him inside and he went into her mouth. As her explored her, he noticed that she tasted good, and now he got to enjoy it.

Kagome knew he liked it and heard him moan once or twice. She purred a little between his moans. Soon enough, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and put her on his chest. She didn't really care though because they were kissing. Well, it freaked her out at least a little, but it's to be expected and so on.

She had to stop him a few times because he kept on forgetting how to breathe. Then about ten minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha were both getting tired. Kagome decided to roll off him and lie by his side. Inuyasha turned side ways with his arms wrapped around her. She tried to ignore it as much as possible, but after a while, she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I guess someone thought Inu and Kag were going to see Sesshy? Sorry; I wanted this to be a _'playful'_ moments. It's like... part two of chapter 8... hehe...

The reason why... is because I'm stuck on the next chapter. I got them at the shrine yeah; but I'm stuck there on. TT

* * *

Chapter 9

"S-Sango, are you sure it's wise to come here? What if they spot us?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Yup, don't you want to see if Inuyasha did his dare?" Sango asked him curiously.

"Y-Yeah, but it's c-cold! It's like 2 in the morning, and, and, what if they catch us and he really IS doing the dare!" He shouted.

"Shh! Keep quiet and help me up the tree." She ordered him.

"Why can't we just use her back door?"

"It's because we would have to walk inside the house, up the stairs, and peek through the door."

"Isn't that safer!"

"They would hear and smell us remember? Least out here we can see with out being caught."

"But Sango, it's a tree and their on the second story."

"Oh come on, I have to take a picture of them anyways, and we're almost there." Sango got herself on a branch and helped Miroku up.

They looked inside the window and gasped. Inuyasha was sleeping in her bed and you could see from his stomach, the rest was covered with the blankets. Kagome was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top but the blankets covered up her chest so Miroku and Sango thought she was wearing a bra. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome and she was just holding the blanket to cover herself. They were both sideways and faced the window where Miroku and Sango were. The two watched them intensely and not moving their eyes away. Sango took a picture of them, she was glad there was no flash. Miroku wanted to whine, there was no 'action' for him to watch.

Kagome heard a small moan and cracked her eyes slowly open a little. She saw those two looking at them and she turned herself the other way and was now facing Inuyasha. Nudging her head to his chest made him wrap his arm more tightly around her.

"Inuyasha… Miroku and Sango are outside my window watching." She whispered.

"Nh… really…?" He sounded tired. "I want to see…" Inuyasha brought the arm that was wrapped around Kagome to the back of her head. He nuzzled his face into Kagome's hair and peeked at the window and saw them. "I guess they are…" He brought his head over nip her ear playfully in a way. "What do you want to do about them?" He whispered.

"Knowing Miroku, he's _dying_ for some action."

"Oh, does that mean we have to be our player selves again?"

"I'm only letting you this time, but don't try to remove my close."

"Damn, fine, who's going to lead?"

"You can, I'm too tired."

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered pleasingly.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled them over so that Kagome was on her back and he was lying on her chest. He did what Kagome did to him and licked her collar bone. As he brought himself down to her stomach with the blanket covering his entire body and started to lick around her belly button. Kagome pretended to arch her back the slightest. Miroku and Sango's eye were wide as they watched. They thought that Inuyasha was licking something else that was a little lower. Sango took another picture. (She's a pervert like Miroku? Oh my god, I should slap her like hell, Miroku is contagious!)

* * *

Kagome did moan a little from the pleasure. Inuyasha was enjoying this quite a bit and decided to come up to her again face to face and nuzzled her neck on the opposite side of the window. "I think we should do a little kiss scene for them, after a few minutes, turn your body around so we can have a little 'sexual practice' okay?" He whispered. Kagome brought her hands around his neck and nuzzled into him. "You're going to hump me aren't you?" She whispered back with a tint of anger. "Yes, because it's not like we'd have it real with an audience." He explained. "Fine, just don't get any other ideas." Kagome explained. Unfortunate for her, she totally forgot he was naked the whole time for this.

* * *

Inuyasha brought his face to hers and they started to kiss. They were moving their slightly from side to side slowly to make the others think they were kissing passionately. Miroku's eyes were twitching, he was damn thrilled that he could see them kissing. Sango on the other hand took like, five pictures of the two couple. They were stunned at this, thinking it couldn't get any better. Miroku frowned; he wanted a video camera right now.

* * *

Kagome stopped Inuyasha from kissing her any longer and turned her body around so she could lie on her stomach. Inuyasha grinned slightly and placed his hands on her waist and pulled himself on her a little higher so that his pelvic area would be a little under hers that way it looked like he 'inserted' himself into her. Kagome mentally sighed but pretended to arch her back. He started to move his body on her back and forth, slowly at first. They both wished that it could be real, but didn't say anything. He nuzzled his head into her neck. "You _do_ remember that I'm naked right?" He asked in a whisper and her face completely flushed and hid it in the pillow. "I'm going to kill you one day." She moaned. Inuyasha chuckled lightly and pretended to go faster.

* * *

Miroku and Sango's eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets just watching the two. Sango took about seven pictures of this. Miroku was dying for a video camera but remembered that he had a cell phone. He grabbed it out and took a picture; he was happy he had a picture phone. Sango was kind of impressed about the two 'going at it' that she started to get into it a little. Miroku really was contagious now.

* * *

"Kagome, we should pretend to have a climax and then we can stop and I'll get off you so we can go back to sleep." Inuyasha whispered his idea. "You suck." She mumbled and he chuckled. "I would love to, but I'm tired too." He smirked and pretended to go and face as he could. "Alright, pretending for climax in 3… 2… 1…" He did one last 'push' and they both arched their back at the same time. Inuyasha winced for a second; he accidentally sent seminal fluids onto Kagome. But he was lucky that she was wearing shorts right now. He tried to play it smooth and brought his mouth to her ears.

* * *

Sango and Miroku's eyes popped out and their mouths hung open. Did they just do what Miroku and Sango thought? Miroku took a picture of that with his phone and Sango took four pictures with her camera.

* * *

"Kagome… uh, don't be mad, but… I think I ejaculated, on your shorts…" He cringed as he heard her growl lightly. 

"When they leave, I am so going to bathe and change." She groaned.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little… excited." He tried to think of a good word.

"Don't worry about it, if it happens again I'll rip your manhood off instead of kicking it."

"Yikes." Inuyasha rolled of her. "Oh, I got a better idea." He grinned.

Inuyasha brought himself to the edge and put on the boxers and blue shorts and stretched for a second. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel then walked over to Kagome's side.

"Take off your clothes under the bed and wrap the towel around you after wards." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay, but wouldn't that look suspicious to them?" Kagome whispered.

"Well, we can do it player style." He smirked.

"Fine, just don't get any wild ideas though." She stated and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll try not to." He slid himself under the blankets and climbed over her body.

Inuyasha started to kiss her with no emotion in it. Kagome traced his body sides with her hands to his waist and down his thighs. When was able to grab her shorts and pulled them down under him. She accidentally his upper inner thigh which made Inuyasha growled to his liking. Kagome placed the towel under the lower part of her body once she had removed her underwear (or thong, which ever you prefer). Inuyasha had to go above her head and nip on her ear a little while Kagome was under him trying to remove her tank top.

"Damnit, Inuyasha, help me get this bra off please. If I do it then they'll notice." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, turn around though so I can." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed and turned over on her stomach. Inuyasha brought his fangs to her bra and unsnapped it. Then he grabbed the towel with his right hand and pulled it up to her shoulders. She turned around and removed the bra off her shoulders.

"Thanks Inuyasha, so now what?" Kagome asked.

"How about a thank you kiss?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll give you one later." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Alright then, wrap yourself in the towel now then follow my lead." He whispered.

"Okay." Kagome replied as she wrapped herself in the towel.

Inuyasha brought Kagome's back to the headboard of the bed while he sat over her legs and began kissing her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to pretend to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha thought of a way to tease Miroku and hoped Kagome wouldn't take it personal.

"Kagome, don't slap me, when I do this." Inuyasha murmured between the kisses.

With that said Inuyasha slowly brought his left hand (the one Miroku and Sango can see through the window) and inched it under the towel. He brought his hand to her thigh and slowly went to her inner thigh. Kagome growled both dangerously and pleasurable. After a few seconds Inuyasha stopped and brought his hand out. He then picked her up bridal style and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Miroku and Sango eyes were in complete shock. Unlike like Sango, Miroku was drooling a mini waterfall from his mouth. They wondered if that was even real now. 

"Well now… that was… interesting… but… that wasn't part of the dare…" Sango twitched a little.

"WOOT!" Miroku shouted and almost fell out of the tree. "Sango! Let's make out like they did!" He said happily.

"As if pervert." Sango whacked him off the tree and he fell to the ground. "Oops, oh well." She shrugged it off and crawled down that tree.

* * *

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome… 

"Don't do that again." Kagome said softly as she started to turn on the water.

"What, the hand under the towel? I did that to tease Miroku, and well, you too a little." He chuckled.

"Oh, so the big bad Inuyasha likes to tease?" She grinned with her fangs showing.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who stood still. She brought her arms around his neck to bring him down a little and started to kiss him for real. Inuyasha brought his hands around her hips and started to kiss her back. He bit the bottom of her lips for an entrance and she was kind enough to allow him in. Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha brought his tongue inside of her and explored her mouth as did she. Kagome finished her exploring and started to massage Inuyasha's tongue with her own. Giving her a pleasing growl, he brought her hips to his which made them closer. She knew what he wanted and decided to give it to him. So she deepened the kiss just as he wanted and he started a moaning growl which led on for her to do the same. Inuyasha looked behind her and saw the rising in the tub so for once; he was the one who stopped the kissing.

"Go take your bath now." He released her.

"Only now, you start to act tamed." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd think so after all this player shit we did." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well that was your thank you kiss anyhow."

"WHAT!"

"Yup, but oh well."

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

"Now get out of here so I can take a bath."

"Fine." Inuyasha walked out and saw that Miroku and Sango were gone. He checked the bed and blushed nervously. "Uh… Kagome…" He walked to the door and stuck his head in.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome whined.

"I… uh…" He couldn't finish is sentence.

Kagome smelt the air; Inuyasha was nervous and his liquids scent was on her bed. "I understand, just bring the sheets out of my room." She started to pant a little.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha walked inside the bathroom about five feet away from her.

"I'm fine, just hurry up and put all the bed sheets and such in my laundry room. Put my other clothes in there too." She panted a little rougher.

"Yeah… sure…" He gave her one small glance and walked out of the bathroom to grab the bed sheets, bed covers, and her clothes downstairs then looked for the laundry room.

* * *

Kagome's panting calmed a little and she started to relax. Her demon blood had almost kicked in because seminal scent on her bed and shorts were strong. She came out of the bathroom and went into her room to change. When she finished changing into a large red shirt and black shorts, she fell back on the mattress and passed out tiredly. Inuyasha came in not long afterwards and say her lying down so he walked over to her to see if she was okay. 

"Yo… Kagome, you okay… Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to shake her shoulder.

"Mm…" Kagome moaned in her sleep.

"I guess she's asleep, heh, I'll go downstairs and sleep on the couch." He picked up his shirt from the ground.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh…?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. She was still asleep but noticed little bit of sweat on her forehead. He didn't understand why, but he decided to stay in the same room with her, he lied on the bed and fell asleep against the headboard.

* * *

The sun rose through the hills and slowly reached to the second floor of the house around 8 in the morning. In Kagome's room, on her bed were two hanyous lying together. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome's back. On the other hand, Kagome was cuddled into his chest until she woke up that is. 

"Nh… what…?" Kagome peeped out her eyes out to see Inuyasha's chest, she slowly place her index finger on his chest and traced his body till she heard a growl from him as wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha groggily asked.

"Uh… nothing, what happed earlier?" She asked tiredly back.

"Guess you were tired and so you just fell asleep. You looked like you were sweating too." Inuyasha brought a hand to her forehead. "Least you seem okay now." He stated.

"Did you throw those sheets in was wash?" She questioned him.

"Um… yeah, but… I didn't know how to set it to work." Inuyasha scratched his nose.

"You idiot, how can you not know how to start a washing machine!"

"Unlike you, I have maids and butlers."

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Does the microwave count?"

"No…"

"Oh, then nope."

"Psh… men"

"Feh… women"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Kagome was getting angry and bit his arm. It wasn't hard to puncture him or anything, just enough to shock him for the moment and escape. Inuyasha watched her walk away and so he jumped her and bit the nape of her neck. She growled and got him off.

"Idiot, what theHELL are you doing!" Kagome shouted as she held her nape.

"Feh, I was biting back, what else?" He defended himself.

"You know damn well that are demon would kick in if you had bitten me on the left side of my neck!" She glared.

"Like biting changes anything…?" Inuyasha asked dully.

"Why you…!" Kagome looked angry. _'Does he not know how to mate through demon ways!'_ She asked herself.

* * *

"Hurry up and get into your clothes." Kagome demanded. 

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know we have to go pick up Sesshomaru." She answered.

"Ah man, but why him!" He asked again.

"Ask my grandfather, not me." She shrugged.

"Stupid old geezer…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Will you shut up already!" Kagome shouted at him.

"No…" He snorted.

Kagome pounced Inuyasha and they landed on the ground. Inuyasha was on his back while Kagome was on top of him, knees on the sides of his waist, practically sitting on him. Making sure that his hands wouldn't interfere, she had them over his head on the ground with her own hands. She brought her face only centimeters to his.

"Do I have to turn you on to listen to me?" She asked curiously with her small breaths tickling his lips.

"It's the easy way…" He grinned.

"You evil doggy…" She pretended to kiss his lips but instead, she kissed his bottom lip and traveled to his collar bone. From there on, she started to lick his neck.

"Damn you…" He moaned out pleasingly with a content growl. He quickly transformed into a human

"Are you going to be a good boy?" She asked teasingly as she now went to the right side of his face and nipped at his earlobe.

"Nh… Kaaaagoooomeeee…" He moaned longer.

"I thought so." She whispered in his human ear and got off.

"Feh… stupid b- I mean woman." Seeing that glare when he was about to say 'bitch' changed his mind.

"Now, get dressed so we can leave. Sesshomaru said ten o'clock!" She glared at him.

"Why listen to him?" He asked curiously as he placed on his shirt.

"Unlike you, he respects me, but I guess that'll change now." She laughed and turned around so Inuyasha could remove his shorts and boxers.

"How many guys have you seen naked?" Inuyasha asked two seconds later.

"W-what…?" Kagome's eye twitched.

"You are a player, and I could smell that you're not a virgin." He grinned.

"Hmph, you should talk, you lost your virginity too idiot. I'm already used to all scents… except one…" Kagome started to think on Inuyasha but shook it off.

"Fair enough… so how many have you seen?" He asked again.

"I don't know…" She mumbled a few names. "I think, maybe a little over ten?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"If that's true, then how come you're afraid to look at me naked?" He grinned.

"Who said I was afraid, idiot, I had to SLEEP with you naked." She started to blush.

"That was a dare though." He sneered.

"Oh shut up will ya! You're a pervert!" She glared.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Inuyasha was fully dressed now excluding shoes though and jumped at Kagome in hanyou form. Kagome smelt him coming near; she whirled around to see him jumping at her. Their fingers entwined in both hands and Kagome fell backwards purposely. She softly kicked him on the stomach playfully and lifted him to go over her head and land on his back on the ground. Kagome got up and looked him above his head with a smirked. "You'll never beat me." She giggled and gave him a kiss on both his lips and he kissed back. She withdrew herself from him seconds later and got up. Quickly dressing herself she cracked a few stiffened bones to wake up more. When finished she saw Inuyasha on the ground looking at her. She glared at Inuyasha and walked forward then bent down to his side. Drawing her claws out a little, Inuyasha started to get nervous, he gulped a little wondering what she was going to do. Kagome brought her claws to his stomach and traveled up and down his upper body. Inuyasha started to like it and started to kick his leg on the ground. After a minute or two she stopped, Inuyasha looked at her to find a huge toothily grin on her face. He blushed nervously and got up.

"Come on, time to get Sesshy!" She grabbed his clawed hand and they ran to her car.

* * *

I just thought of a strange fanfic. Has anyone ever heard of Kagome into a dog? (Not hanyou/youkai) Lol, I could imagine making one.

**Naraku** attacks her with poison and she turns into a dog. **Shippo** find her lying near the well and starts to play with her; thinking she's a normal dog. Then he brings her to the hut **Inuyasha** eyes at her and doesn't like her because she was a 'dog' and getting the attention, but he doesn't know she's **Kagome** till he goes to her era to get her after three days. The figures out somehow that _**the dog IS **Kagome_. _Shoot; if I did that, there would be a lot of **Shippo** and **Kagome** moments fooling around. Some **Inuyasha** and **Kagome** time too_. OH! That would be soo hilarious if it was during mating season too and **Inuyasha** was getting attracted to her! -cracks up laughing- Wow, imagine the look on **Kouga**! Then **Kikyou**! Hahaha!I wonder if **Shippo** will treat her like a dog. What if**Kagome** _**chases**_ **Kirara**! What if **Inuyasha** makes her play fetch! HAha... nooooo! This sound like a good story! What if **Miroku** gives her dog food! Would **Sango** have her around the hot spring as a body gaurd?

This sound so fun to write! -whines-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Gramps, I'm here with Inu and Sesshy!" Kagome shouted.

/Sesshy…?\\ Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he did a human growl.

/Would you prefer Fluffy?\\ Kagome grinned.

/No one calls me Fluffy.\\ He glared.

/Really…?\\ She sounded amusedly.

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

_Inuyasha and Kagome went to the mansion to pick up Sesshomaru. When Kagome knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She seemed very cheerful and made Kagome smile. Even though Kagome knew her already because she met her before when she gave Sesshomaru her company._

"_Hi Rin, is Sesshomaru ready?" Kagome asked sweetly._

"_Kagome!" Rin said happily and hugged her. "It's been a while since I've see you!" She laughed._

"_Yes I know… I graduate this year, maybe we can hang around sometime?"_

"_That would be great."_

"_Good morning, Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru said somehow nicely._

"_Ah, and good morning to you too Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled._

"_Fluffy, why aren't you going as a demon?" Rin asked. Kagome tried hard not to laugh._

"_Woman, do not call me that." Sesshomaru growled._

_(Right now, Sesshomaru has long black hair. He's wearing a black business suite so he wouldn't look so foolish in jeans. Then again, I can barely imagine him in jeans. Hell it's hard enough imagining him with black hair!)_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Kagome, don't push it with him." Inuyasha warned.

"Why, he wouldn't do anything to me." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"I swear I'm going to rip your tongue some day!" He growled.

"Sesshomaru, can you hit him!" Kagome whined.

**WHACK**

"OW, WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It gives me a reason to hit you." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I'll hate you both if you keep fighting." Kagome joked.

"…" They both became silent. (Haha, it's funny to picture.)

* * *

"KAGOME!" Someone old guy shouted as he ran and hugged her. (I'm surprised the old man can run.) 

"Hey gramps!" Kagome hugged him back.

Her grandfather looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back and forth. Figuring out whom, was who. He gave them a smile and that made them uneasy a little. He went to Sesshomaru and looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru again." Kagome's grandfather brought his hand out.

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Inuyasha…" Gramps shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Uh… yeah sure…" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Buyo!" Kagome shouted and hugged her cat.

"That fat cat keeps getting into things!" Gramps complained.

"Are you being mean to grandpa? You're such a good kitty!" Kagome smiled.

"Stupid cat, always wins." He grumbled.

* * *

"All of you transform!" Gramps shouted at them. 

"…" Inuyasha looked at him.

"…" Sesshomaru looked at him too.

"Kay…" Kagome transformed to a hanyou.

"Fine…" Inuyasha transformed to a hanyou.

"…" Sesshomaru transformed to a demon.

"Kagome, you need to go to your parents' room to grab some things. They're in the closet on the top." Gramps sighed.

"Uh… okay…" Kagome said glumly.

Kagome walked up stairs and the Taisho brothers followed her. She went into the room that no one never went in anymore and went to the closet. There was and little small box with a note tied to it. Kagome opened the note and read it to herself.

* * *

_To my dearest daughter Kagome,_

_You probably didn't know, but I'm your father. I know that you don't know or remember anything much about me; it's alright. There's a gift for you inside the box. It's called the 'Shikon no Tama' and it's a very precious gift. Many will try to steal it and use it for their own selfish reasons. You know what would happen if it was in the wrong hands. I believe that you've met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha by now; the Taisho brothers. They too have gifts here that were passed down to them from their own father. Tell those two to take good care of them though. I'm sorry that I wasn't really there for you. I would've wanted to watch you grow up into the beautiful woman that you are now. Be nice to the Taisho brothers even though your stronger than them._

_I love you_

_With love,_

_Your father_

* * *

Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha took the note from her and read it. He hugged Kagome tightly as she cried into his shirt. Inuyasha passed the note onto Sesshomaru and he too read it. Then he started to look in the closet and found two items. One was for Inuyasha and the other was for himself. Sesshomaru looked at the gift as it turned out to be a sword in its sheath. He took it out and saw the blade in good condition. (Sorry; the swords don't have their power. Maybe, but maybe not… I'm not so sure yet, haha.) 

Sesshomaru gave his little brother his own sword. Kagome leaned off him so he could look at the gift he was presented with. Inuyasha looked and the sword amazed. He looked at the sheath and it said 'Tetsusaiga' on it. Sesshomaru looked at his and saw the word 'Tenseiga' on his. Kagome opened the box and took out the Shikon no Tama then placed it around her neck.

"Are we done or do we have to here a lecture from the old guy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Compared to you, he's young." Kagome laughed gently.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You are very lucky that you're an alliance."

"I know, don't you just hate me?" She looked at him innocently and Sesshomaru had a tiny blush.

"Yes, I do." He growled and she got up and went closer to him.

"You're mean Sesshy." Kagome pouted then noticed. "Uh-oh, is Sesshomaru blushing?" She went face to face with him.

"Let's just go down stairs already." Inuyasha interrupted.

"No; that is unless Sesshomaru wants to back out." Kagome grinned.

"Women, I do not back down." Sesshomaru growled lightly.

"I know…" She took the last step she could and their bodies touched. "So what's it going to be?" Kagome taunted him as she saw him fluster a little.

"Stop flirting with him!" Inuyasha shouted and yanked her wrist so those two wouldn't be touching.

"Inuyasha, I was about to win!" Kagome complained.

"You were not." Inuyasha replied.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Both of you just shut up." Sesshomaru demanded.

* * *

After a minute they went down stairs and saw her grandfather was asleep on the couch with Buyo on his stomach sleeping. He was mumbling something about water goblins. Kagome snuck up to him and decided to say something. 

"Water goblins are on your stomach." Kagome whispered.

"WATER GOBLINS BE GONE!" Gramps shouted and Buyo flew off his stomach.

"…" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

"We're going to go now, okay gramps?"

"But Kagome, you guys just got here!" Her grandfather shouted.

"What are you talking about old man! We've been here for an hour!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru whacked his head. "Act your age in front of ones that are older than you."

"At least stay for lunch." Gramps insisted.

They all heard a stomach growl. Then everyone -including Buyo- looked at Sesshomaru.

He coughed into his hand. "Well… we can stay a little longer." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hehe…" Kagome tried to control her giggles.

"Loser…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Insolent pups…" Sesshomaru glared.

"Ah, that reminds me." The old geezer looked at Kagome. "Have you fought against Ki…?"

Kagome quickly covered her grandfathers' mouth. "Quiet…" She removed her hand. "I'll fight when I have to."

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha sounded questionable.

"RAMEN TIME!" Kagome shouted and the Taisho brothers fell backwards.

* * *

After their lunch, they decided that it really was time to get going. Sesshomaru demanded to drive and said okay. Inuyasha pouted and asked why he could drive. She replied to him saying that he had already driven her car before and Sesshomaru didn't. They stayed at the Taisho mansion and Sesshomaru went to his own car and left. 

Inuyasha and Kagome went side and butlers were all around as well as maids. They made Kagome feel a little freaked out. Inuyasha only laughed at her and suddenly she was hugged by someone. To which no surprise, it was Rin.

"Hey come with me, let's go swimming!" Rin said happily and dragged her away to her room.

"Don't I get a say in anything?" Inuyasha asked to her but they were long gone.

* * *

"Here Kagome, you can wear these to swim in." Rin handed her a two piece. 

"Okay, swimming actually sounds fun, where's the pool?" Kagome asked as she took off her shirt.

"It's outside." Rin rolled her eyes and started to remove her clothes.

After they both changed, they went through the back door and jumped into the pool. The girls screamed playfully as they splashed each other. Inuyasha was just watching them ply around from his balcony. Well, more specifically he was watching Kagome.

She was wearing a small pink bikini and a pink strapless top to match. Her body was glistening in the sun when the water splashed onto her. Inuyasha was starting to get heated just by watching her. Kagome caught that scent and looked up at him. He saw her looking at him and he blushed ferociously.

"Come down and swim with us dog boy!" Kagome smiled.

"FEH!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"He doesn't know how to swim." Rin whispered.

"Aw… poor Inu baby…" Kagome taunted him.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"…" Kagome growled. "Be right back Rin…" She swam out of the pool and shook herself dried like a dog then jumped up to the balcony to where Inuyasha was.

* * *

"Hey, I'm only playing with you okay?" 

"Feh…" Inuyasha turned his head away.

"Hmm…" Kagome went closer to him and kissed he cheek then raised her lips to his ears. "I'll teach you." She whispered.

"Y-you will?"

"Sure, but will do it at my place because it's inside and there's no one to spy on you." She nipped his ear.

"Thanks Kag." Inuyasha licked the left side of her neck and she jolted back. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just don't go licking and nipping my left side again."

"But why…?"

"Never mind, catch with you laterlover boy." She was about to jump but Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"No, tell me, because you yelled at me this morning for it."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me, damnit!"

"It's making a mark on your territory also known as your mate!" Kagome quickly with a blush and jumped off the balcony and dived into the water.

"I-I a-a-almost made her m-my m-mate?" Inuyasha looked down at her. "DAMNIT, SO I JUST MISSED AN OPPURTUNITY!" He was pissed at the missed chance. (HAHA... even as the writer; I didn't expect myself to type that!)

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome shouted.

"Uh… I WAS JUST JOKING!" When Inuyasha leaned over yelling…

**WHACK!**

"Jerk…" Kagome threw a rock at his head.

"You two make a good couple." Rin giggled.

"Yeah sure, like two dogs in a cage." Kagome sighed and floated on the water.

"I was going on the line of 'two sides of a quarter' or something."

"Yeah I know."

"…"

* * *

Kagome dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body then went inside Rin's room. She looked for her clothes but a made took them away. Her throat summoned a growl then Rin laughed. 

"You can wear some of my clothes Kagome."

"Hmm… actually, can I just borrow a bra?"

"Sure but what about other clothing?"

"Don't worry; I have that taken care of." Kagome winked.

Rin gave her a bra and Kagome left her room. She asked a butler to show her where Inuyasha's room was. He nodded and took her to his room and left. Kagome walked inside to see Inuyasha still knocked unconscious. Maybe she threw the rock a little hard. Oh well, she shrugged it off and went to his shower.

When she came out ten minutes later she saw Inuyasha still there. Kagome shrugged and changed in his room. She put the bra on and then scavenged through his wardrobe. She got a big black shirt that had the words 'I love bitches' on it and put it on. Then she went through her boxers, guess which one she took? Yup, she took his puppy faced boxers. That's all she wanted and spun around for fun. She didn't want pants because it was two hot. But now she wanted Inuyasha to wake up and see her. She thought of something funny.

"Inu, Inu, on the balcony, if thou shall wake, thou shall get a kiss." She whispered to him. _'That sounded like crap.'_

Inuyasha started to stir awake on seconds later.

"Wow, it actually works? Oh yeah! I'm good, I'm good, yeah!" Kagome cheered for herself.

"What the hell you talking…" Inuyasha was cut off from a kiss Kagome was giving him.

Inuyasha was a little shocked but hell. Who gave a shit, he wasn't complaing now was he? He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue against her lips. She allowed him inside and he explored for a minute. That's all she gave him; one measly minute and she broke the kiss. After that Kagome stood up and spun around for him.

"Like what I'm wearing?" Kagome asked in her 'sexy' tone.

"Those aren't yours." Inuyasha growled.

"But… Inuyasha… do you want me to be naked?"

"Sure…" He smirked.

"Fine, I'm sure the butlers will love what they'll see." She shrugged and took off his shirt and started to walk toward door as she pretended to undo the bra behind her long hair.

"HEY, YOU AIN'T GOING OUT THERE LIKE THAT WITH THEM UP AND ABOUT!" Inuyasha blocked the door and picked up the barely clothed hanyou then tossed her on the bed.

"Oof!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she sat Indian style on his bed. "What's the big idea, Inuyasha? You don't want me wearing your clothes."

"I change my mind now put that damn shirt on!" He towered over her.

"Yes puppy." Kagome obeyed and put the shirt on. "You knew you liked it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha caught her tongue with his teeth and grinned. He rubbed his tongue against her caught one. Then he sat on her waist and lowered her on the bed. With him in control of the bitch, he entwined his fingers with her and them above their heads. Then he plunged himself inside of Kagome's mouth and shared a more passionate kiss. Kagome was allowed to break it unless it was for air. But at least after seven minutes Inuyasha stopped because he was out of breath.

"Sheesh Inuyasha, aren't you the hungry one."

"Shut it or I'll have my seconds." Inuyasha replied in a raspy voice.

Kagome extended her arm farther out, causing Inuyasha to fall on her. "I dare you." She whispered into his sensitive little ears.

"As you wish, but one of these days, I WILL make you my bitch."

"Oh, is that a threat?" Kagome licked his cheek and smirked. "You're in a pleased position, how dangerous can you get?"

"By biting your neck…" Inuyasha quickly inched himself.

Kagome brought her knee to his 'manly treasure' and he came frozen to a halt. "I think you should keep little Inuyasha tamed before you try to make our demon come out." She said in her play girl voice.

"You damn smart ass bitch."

"Don't be so feisty Inuyasha; it's such a turn off."

"Why you…!"

"Just wait until school ends, then I'll let you." She whispered.

"Fine then, now stop rubbing me before I get hard." Inuyasha moaned and she stopped.

"Okay." Kagome stopped and got out from under him then slid into his bed. "I'm going to sleep, night!" She giggled and covered herself up.

"I'll join you then." He turned off the lights and went to the bed and cuddled next to Kagome and nuzzled into the right side of her neck. Inuyasha bit her ear and they went to sleep.

* * *

Yay! I thought it would take me forever to think of this chapter! Oh well, it didn't! -cheers-

Since I already got the 'Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha' part done... next chapter will have a 'Inuyasha gets mad at Kagome' part. lol DON'T worry... they won't break up again... maybe.

E.L.- 'EL' is my initials IRL. About the sexual tension... Well... they ARE players, I had to something sexual or else it wouldn't play along... besides... dont' you want to see how Sango and Miroku react to them when they see those two after the weekend! Lol!

The World is a Stage- Somehow... you're the one they made me work on this chapter. Like a ... hmm... what's that darn word... like an insperation? About Sango getting slapped... shh! It will happen! Just... not by the obvious people, lol.

TDA101- I don't know, maybe he would make it a video and then make copies and sold them or something. LOL

lil-epad- There, something odd in the story now, dun dun dun... lol... Hell, I even wonder what I'm going to make Kagome fight about... -looks at Inuyasha- Oh... I know a good one, and I know who'll stop the fight! but that'll be chapter eleven.

R.O.Y.- ... -still pouts- lol :D


	11. Chapter 11

Someone asked why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't question Kagome about her being the strongest is because she was crying at the moment. You'll see why she's the strongest next chapter I think.

* * *

Chapter 11

The morning rays started to rise to stir Kagome up. Her eyes slowly opened reluctantly. She looked in front of her and saw the other sleeping hanyou. His back was turned to the sun. Kagome just looked at him and how peaceful he was. There was something else that caught her attention. Those cute little doggy ears; she never rubbed them yet.

Slowly she started to bring her hands to his ears. A gentle rub came to them softly and Inuyasha moaned. Kagome stifled her giggles and continued.

"Mmmm… Kaaaagoooomeeee…" Inuyasha said in his sleep.

She raised an eyebrow up. _'Least it ain't about Kikyou.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha started to stir awake now and open his eyes. He saw Kagome starring at his head, why? Then looked at how her arms went to his head as well. His ears felt like they were being rubbed. He quickly bolted out of the bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" He growled.

"Huh? I was just rubbing your ears." Kagome replied a little blankly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Inuyasha shouted and bolted out to the mansion rooftop.

"Wait! What did…?" A knock at the door appeared. "WHAT!" She snapped.

"Miss, I have your clothes." A maid said.

Kagome sighed. "Come in."

The maid gave her the clothes and she changed. Kagome wanted to chase after Inuyasha, but unlike him. She knew he wanted to cool off. A quick sigh of stress passed her lips and went downstairs to leave. She passed by the dinner and Rin saw her.

"Kagome, come join us!" Rin shouted happily.

She looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru and Rin drinking coffee.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

/Does he get defensive if you want to rub his ears? \ Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her a little taken back. /As the 'strongest' one, you should know it all.\ He smirked.

She growled dangerously.

/He doesn't allow anyone to rub his ears because the last person who did; was his mother. \ He answered.

Kagome gasped. /Shit…\

She gave another sigh and left the kitchen. Sesshomaru tended to his coffee. Rin was clueless at what just happened. Then of course she glared at him.

"I hate it when you speak demon." Rin pouted.

"Yes woman, I know." Sesshomaru replied almost like he didn't care.

* * *

Kagome jumped to the rooftop where Inuyasha was. He was at the edge sitting down in dog style. She walked toward him cautiously. Inuyasha knew she was there, he felt her presence. Kagome was right behind him now and she turned around to sit. They were back to back now on the roof. In silence as the morning sun was still trying to reach the top of the sky.

"I didn't mean to bring back memories if I did. I'm sorry." Kagome spoke.

"You didn't know; I'm the one who snapped." Inuyasha replied.

"But I'm the one who wanted to without your permission." She stated.

"Just forget it." He sighed.

Kagome started to giggle a little. "I have to admit… you did sound funny when you moaned."

* * *

"I'll… let you rub them… if you want to." Inuyasha turned around and faced her back. "Only if you allow me to have you."

"You sure don't want much do you?" She laughed.

"Just a little something every now and then…" He started to teasingly lick her ear.

Kagome got up and looked at him with an accusing finger pointed. "Pervert!" She grinned widely.

"I AM NOT YOU BITCH!"

"I SAID TO STOP CALLING MY THAT!" Kagome jumped behind him from behind.

She was on his back now in victory. Her legs pinned his down as her hands pinned his arms behind him. Almost as if he was going to be arrested. Kagome nudged against the left of his neck.

"I'll show you why you shouldn't mess around." She whispered.

Nice and slowly she traced the left side of his neck with her tongue and kissed him. Inuyasha started to instantly get hard and growled a little. He wanted to make Kagome his now and try to turn over. Kagome didn't move; that was the only reason why she pinned him to the ground so tightly. She mentally laughed at his strong desire to claim her but the demon side of them shouldn't be played with. Quickly enough though she farther up his head and nipped his ear to calm him. Surprising enough, it worked out nicely.

"Damnit you freaking wench…" Inuyasha moaned out, making SURE he didn't say bitch.

"Now you know how I feel." She got off him and covered her nose.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Nothing, hurry up and go to your room and change!" Kagome growled.

"Okay." Inuyasha fled off to his room and went to change.

* * *

Kagome removed her hand and took small breaths. His fluidal scent was to intoxicating for her, especially when she was licking his left side. She cursed at herself and then hit her forehead hard; causing it to bleed. Her a second she lost balance and sat down and just grumbled.

Inuyasha came back up with changed clothes. He looked at her and saw her bloody forehead. Wondering how she got it, he asked.

"How the hell did you make yourself bleed?" Inuyasha asked as he moved her bangs to see where the blood began.

"Oh, I'm bleeding? I guess I hit my head a little too hard." Kagome giggled.

"You're such an idiot." He chuckled and started to lick it off her face.

"Eww, I got Inuyasha germs on me now." Her face cringed like a little kids playfully.

"Shut up before I decide to nip at you."

"Hmph!" She pouted.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"My place!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I said no."

"So?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's because I said no."

"I'm going home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Kagome jumped away.

"You're welcome. Wait, what?" Inuyasha chased after her. (I got a headache just by reading this three times.)

* * *

Kagome managed to slide into her bedroom window and run into another room. Inuyasha followed her at heel and caught her in another room. They fumbled onto a bed and she squealed as Inuyasha started to lick her face a little with a few content growls from his chest.

"Get… off… me… dog boy…!" Kagome said between her giggles.

"Nope… you left." He continued licking.

"I knew you'd follow though! You can barely go anywhere without me being in sight!"

"Oh? So I should being you into to the bathroom when I have to piss?"

"OH GOD NO!" She shrieked and got out of his grasp then ran downstairs.

"I said piss, not crap. Now that I think of it…" Inuyasha shivered and chased after her.

She went into the pool room and Inuyasha glared at her. Right when Inuyasha tried to grab her, she jumped backward into the pool. He growled and watched her. It was like a cat watching fish swim in a tank, wait to get its meal. Eventually Inuyasha gave up his angry act and started to whimper.

"Are going to be a good boy if I come out?" Kagome asked and swam toward him a little.

"Mhmm…" He nodded with a cute sad face.

"Then say it." She smiled.

"I'll be a good boy." Inuyasha whimpered.

"You're so cute with the sad face." Kagome made him crouch down more and she gave a gentle kiss then swam to the ladder. "Man, now I have to take a shower!" She grumbled then shook herself like a dog.

Her showing skin and hair was now dried off but her clothes weren't. Inuyasha's mouth gaped as she stood up. Her clothes clung onto her body which made her curves show off. Kagome saw his eyes like he was a mad dog waiting to pounce.

"Down boy, you said you'd be good." Kagome teased.

"…" Inuyasha growled but listened.

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes and took off her pants then walked around Inuyasha and grabbed a bag and placed it in. Then she removed her shirt from her body. Inuyasha stared at her ass. She knew he was so she went to the cabinet and grabbed a light pink short robe that covered her up to the high thighs. Inuyasha just kept starring at her.

His eyes were locked on her body, never was he into a girl this badly. And for once, he got a bitch that he didn't know how to handle well. What a score, wouldn't you say? Kagome looked at him and laughed.

"What? I'm, too sexy for my clothes." She winked. (DAMN THAT SONG! IT'S IN MY HEAD! AGH!)

"Then why aren't you out of all your clothes?"

"I'm, too sexy for you to see me naked."

"Nooooo! No, no, no, no!"

"You're WORSE than Miroku!" Kagome ran to her room then went to take a shower.

* * *

Inuyasha went into the room and heard the water running. A big grin went on to his and opened the door. If she wasn't going to let him see her naked willingly. Then why not just take a shower with her? He stripped off all his clothes and went in the tub with her.

He snaked his arms around her bare stomach and licked the right side of her neck. Kagome screamed loudly but Inuyasha brought his mouth to hers. She tried removing herself from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. She wasn't happy and grabbed his little, well… okay; big treasure then growled. Inuyasha made a little 'nh' noise and loosened his hold on her. Quickly she turned around to face him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm being a good boy and getting myself clean." He moaned. "Let go, it feels good!" Inuyasha whined.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT GOING TO RIP IT OFF!" She let go. "NOW GET OUT!"

"No, I need a shower too!"

"Wait your own damn turn!

"I want my turn with my bitch."

"You're like Kouga. My woman; my bitch, how old."

"I'M NOT LIKE KOUGA!"

"Yes you are." Kagome sneered and Inuyasha growled. She turned around and continued her shower.

"Did you like what you touched?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"I'm naked right behind you." He whispered in her ear.

"…" Kagome whirled around and saw his chest but didn't look down.

"You know you want to look down." His grin started to appear.

"You're such a jerk." She sighed and looked down. "Wow, I expected it to be three inches." She snickered.

"I'm sure you did…" He growled and took a step closer to her.

"Back off or you're out." Kagome said seriously.

"Fine… master…" Inuyasha huffed and stayed put.

"Good…"

"What do you expect from me, it's been the third day we've been back together. Can't I be a little excited?"

"You have been! You even humped when you were naked! YOU EVEN EJACULATED ON ME! YOU ALREADY DID YOUR LITTLE 'EXCITEMENT' IDIOT!"

"…" Inuyasha gave her the innocent puppy look.

"That's not going to work." She turned around and finished her shower then got out. He followed. "Stop that! Go put some clothes damnit."

"Give me a kiss."

"Damn you're like a five year old." Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and kissed his cheek. "There."

"That wasn't a kiss! That was a peck!" He whined.

"Well you were being a bad boy."

"Nuh-uh! I was good! I stopped when you told me to!"

"You know what…?" Kagome came towered him a 'kissed' him on the lips. "You're pouting reminds me of Souta." She giggled.

"ANOTHER GUY THAT YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH!"

"No, Souta was my little brother. He would always pout if he didn't get what he wanted. Also, what do you mean 'another' guy?"

"You kept flirting with Kouga for months! Then yesterday you were flirting with my brother!"

"Aww… poor puppy; were you jealous?" Kagome gave him the pouting lip.

"I don't get jealous." Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave a 'feh' out.

She walked in front of him. Two of her fingers went on his chest and walked toward his shoulder. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"Feh, I want you so no one else can." He stated with a slight blush.

"Is that a claim I just heard again?"

"…"

"About yesterday with Sesshy, I was just trying to piss him off a little. Rin is going to be his mate stupid."

"Feh, you were touching him."

"Sheesh you are such the jealous type!" She placed her hand on his chest. "Oh wow, I'm touching you, yippy." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was just challenging him and you made me lose."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Slut!"

"Dick face!"

"Whore."

"Oh, I'm the whore?" She asked. "Fine."

Kagome walked over to the phone and pretend to dial a few buttons.

"Hey Kouga, it's me!" Kagome sounded thrilled. "Yeah, I was wondering if I can go to your place, I'm feeling a little horny tonight." She paused for a little bit. "Nah, no condoms okay?"

"**GET OFF THAT FUCKING PHONE WITH THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH!**" Inuyasha shouted. (Well Kouga literally IS a son, of a female wolf demon.)

"Sorry Inu, you said I'm a whore, so fine." Kagome shrugged.

"Okay! You're not a whore!"

"Sorry, but you said that I was a slut too." Kagome pretended to be on the phone. "What? You want to get drunk first? That's fine with me!"

"You're not a damn slut! Now get off the phone!"

Kagome 'hung up' and laughed. "What'd I tell you; jealous." She snickered.

"Wait… that was fake!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yup, now stop whining and go get your clothes back on."

"But their wet, I stepped on them." He smiled.

"Asshole." She sighed.

Kagome got dressed and Inuyasha liked the 'performance' a lot. It got pissed off and stole the towel from his waist then whipped his ass with it.

"OW! THAT WAS MY DAMN ASS! SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Inuyasha rubbed his butt where a red mark was starting to show.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it."

"You're lucky you have clothes on or else I…"

"Get neutered, for even trying." Kagome finished for him.

"EEP!" He immediately covered his manhood.

"Yeah, I thought so. Now come on, let's get you some clothes."

They went into another room and Inuyasha got some clothes. There was like one entire section in the closet with his size of pants. Kagome must've been one bad ass player.

"How many guys have you played in this mansion?"

"This mansion? I think maybe twelve."

"But I thought you said you saw only ten guys naked?"

"Duh, here in Tokyo. But not in Kyoto, shit man. Back there it was easy! One shake of your ass and they come running after you!"

"Hey, I would've too."

"I'm afraid of you right now though." She giggled.

"What! How can you be afraid of me!" He asked as he started to put on some boxers.

"I'm afraid that if I let you get what you want when school ends, you'll fuck like a rabbit!" She started to laugh.

"!" He fell over from losing balance. "I don't fuck woman like a damn rabbit!"

"You probably do, stupid. Though, with your growling… you can be a girl's very personal vibrator!" She fell off the bed laughing. (I don't know… I'm scaring myself)

"You probably have a vibrator in your room don't you!"

"Besides you?" She back fired and saw him blush. "OH YEAH! I GOT THE B-PLAYER TO BLUSH! I'M SO GOOD!"

"SHUT UP! Answer the damn question!" He huffed and he put on the pants.

"Yeah; I do… but I don't use it." Inuyasha looked at her. "WHAT! It was a birthday present when I was sixteen! You know how everyone acts all perverted!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." He pretended to believe her.

"I'm sorry, did you want to use it for an anal fucking?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"NO! I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted. (I am not trying to offend gays and les. Sorry)

"We should call Miroku! You two can go on a date!"

"You're joking… right?"

"Sadly, yes; I'm joking."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SADLY?"

"I think you and Kouga would be cuter. Or maybe even… your brother!" Kagome laughed and ran off.

"Get back in here!" Inuyasha hurried to put his shirt on then went after her.

Inuyasha ran into her room and jumped her on the bed and playfully roughed housed a little on the bed. After a few minutes they calmed down and started to cuddle next to each other a little bit. He started to kiss her collarbone from behind her. Kagome turned human so it wouldn't make such an effect. Inuyasha didn't care, he just went after her human earlobe. After a few minutes of affectionate licks and kissed they decided to go downstairs to have ramen.

* * *

I'm trying to put humor in the story so I hope it's increasing. Next chapter: They go to school. What will happen when Miroku and Sango see Kagome and Inuyasha. And... -sigh- Kikyou will be in the next chapter... FOR SOME SERIOUS ASS WHOOPING! W00T! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One of the hanyous woke up tiredly and opened their eyes. It was Inuyasha and he saw Kagome's sleeping form in front of his eye. He smiled at the warmth she gave to him and placed his hand under her shirt and caressed her side. A small moan came from Kagome when he then slid his hand under her shorts. Pleasing her as she slept was wrong but he didn't care, the moaning that passed her lips started to aflame him and he became more daring as to place his hand on her womanhood. Touching it please him more than anything as he heard her moan louder. Kagome brought her clawed fingers to his throat.

--

"Get your hand out and I won't slit your throat open." Kagome warned tiredly.

"Hmm, I dare you to." Inuyasha whispered and started massage her down there.

"Nh… Inuyasha stop, please…" Her face cringed.

"Why?" He asked curiously as he started to hear her growl. Inuyasha removed his hand removed his hand and looked at her a little worriedly. "Why are you growling at me?"

"Idiot… I haven't played anyone since I've been a hanyou. When you're playing with me it brings my demon out." She panted a little.

"I've played girls all the time but I've never had my demon come out."

"Have any of the others been half demon like yourself or even demon?"

"No…"

"That's why…" Her growls died down.

"Sorry, let's go back to sleep now." Inuyasha whispered.

"…Mmkay…"

Three seconds later after cuddling up next to Inuyasha again. She realized something. Her eyes went wide at the news that went into the mind.

"TODAY IS MONDAY! SCHOOL STARTS IN 20 MINUTES!" Kagome shouted and rustled out of the bed.

"GEEZ YOU STUPID WOMAN, CAN YOU NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha shouted at her while trying to recover from a heart attack.

"Stupid! Get dressed!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Blah… blah… blah…" He sighed and got up to change.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned into their human form, luckily they didn't need their backpacks today and they rushed into Kagome's car and drove off to school. Inuyasha was freaking out at her crazy driving. Who the hell gave her a license! She managed to get a parking spot where the students park and sigh in relief.

"WE MADE IT!" Kagome cheered.

"Call an ambulance." Inuyasha panted.

Kagome kissed his lips. "There, have you recovered yet?" She asked devilishly.

"No… I think I might need surgery." He whined.

"I think you might need new pants." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked down and saw that he pissed his pants. "You're fucking kidding me!"

"I scared the b-player!" She said in a sing-a-long tone.

"Bitch I need boxers and pants now!" He demanded.

"Sheesh and you say I complain." She looked at the back seat and gave him a pair. She only had some for him and her because she thought they were going to stay the weekend at her grandfathers' house.

"Fuck, I can't go out there. I have to change in here." Inuyasha muttered and unzipped his pants and shoved them off quickly.

"Eww, you're going to smell like urination." She gagged.

"It's you're fault!" He growled and took off his boxers then placed the other ones on.

"Hurry up before someone thinks we're having sex in the car." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "Can we?" He asked.

"No, now hurry up! We have 7 minutes before the 5 minute bell rings!" She demanded.

Inuyasha got the pants on and Kagome sprayed him with cologne some he wouldn't smell. He glared at her and she just laughed innocently. Kagome and him rushed out and started to walk toward Miroku and Sango. She halted to tell Inuyasha something.

"Hey, they think we actually had sex Friday night. Play along?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, a good 'play along' seems good." Inuyasha smirked and then they went to the two friends.

"Hey Kagome, how was your weekend?" Sango asked.

"Look what I made!" Miroku shouted.

(Well… there goes the play along idea…)

Miroku held out a high school newspaper with the hot topic showing. "Play boy gets to play the Play girl!" Then there was a picture of the two of when Inuyasha pretended to ejaculate inside Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome flung their mouths open.

"IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT A CAMERA WITH YOU TWO THAT NIGHT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No, I used my cell phone. Sango had the camera." Miroku grinned.

"SANGO!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted.

**Slap** (meaning it wasn't a hard slap)

"Bad Sango, bad… No taking pictures of two dogs fucking." Miroku said sternly after smacking her.

"I'M GOING TO WHIP YOUR FUCKING ASS TO THE GROUND!" Sango shouted dangerously and started to chase him away.

"**HOLY** **FUCKING SHIT! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!**" Miroku screamed his head off like a scared little girl and… RAN INTO THE GIRLS BATHROOM!

"**PERVERT!**" All the girls shouted and Miroku got pulverized then thrown out the girls' bathroom.

"…" Inuyasha just stared at Miroku that was thrown in front of him then smiled.

**KICKS**

Inuyasha kicked him into the garbage can and snickered. Kagome whacked him on the head. "Stupid, you aren't supposed to hurt your friends." She growled.

"He started it." Inuyasha whined then looked at the picture in the newspaper. "Hey… we look good."

**WHACK!**

"Jerk…" Kagome hit him on the head.

"You said… no hurting… friends…" Inuyasha said and he passed out.

"Keh, you ain't a friend, you're a mate." She snickered then picked up the two guys. (Inuyasha didn't hear that, it's so sad!) "Sango you carry Miroku, he's you're pervert." Kagome tossed him to her.

"So how was Friday night?" Sango asked.

"It was a joke. We knew you two were there."

"WHAT!"

"When Miroku whined, I woke up so I turned around and told Inuyasha that you guys were outside my window. Then he played with my hair and looked at you guys."

"B-but… you were both naked!"

"No, I had a tank top and shorts on. After we pretended our climax for you, I had to change."

"Damn you players."

"Don't you just love us?"

"Oh sure; as much as I like our teachers."

"Hmph, you're so cold."

"Thanks."

--

After the first four periods it was lunch and Inuyasha had not left school as he normally would. He went off to the bathroom or something, Kagome went to her locker, and the other two were already eating and waiting on them.

Inuyasha came out off the bathroom and was dragged away by someone to a secluded area. He looked at who it was and immediately got a little angry. His body was pushed against the wall of a school building, but not hard.

"Get away from me."

"But… why what's wrong my Inu baby?"

"Feh, I'm not yours, Kikyou."

"Come on, I've missed you so much!" Kikyou whined and placed her hand roughly against his member and he winced.

--

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I saw him come out the bathroom." Sango stated.

"Yeah, and I think Kikyou dragged him away." Miroku added.

Kagome growled and ran off it the direction that would be most obvious that Kikyou would take him. Her demon was getting slightly angry about the stupid human trying to take what was hers. She transformed into a hanyou and went faster.

When she arrived at the scene, Inuyasha had one of his hands on Kikyou's shoulder and the other on one of her hands as she tried to unbutton his pants.

"Get… off… me…!"

She growled dangerously and darted herself at Kikyou. Landing that punch directly into her cheek had forced her to fly twenty feet away. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha sides starring at Kikyou angrily and transformed to human.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a little fear. She was extremely angry and he could see it, even feel it. He buttoned his pants and took a step to her. Kagome shot death glares at him which sent shivers down his body. Right now she was in dominance which wasn't a surprise to him.

He went behind her and gently nuzzled her right side. Kagome felt very tense but started to relax some. Inuyasha mentally thanked the gods for helping him calm her down.

"She dragged…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Silence…" Kagome demanded softly.

"Mhmm…" He hummed out.

"Let's go now." She turned around and walked passed Inuyasha.

His hand grabbed her and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha told her sternly after the kiss. "I was trying to get her off without causing trouble." He explained truthfully.

Kagome kissed him and he kissed back again. "I know and it's alright." She looked towards Kikyou. "I think that she got what she deserved."

"Nice punch."

"Don't encourage me."

"Fine…"

--

Kagome was walking back to Miroku and Sango with Inuyasha next to her. He had her hand in his a little tightly as they walked over. Inuyasha was a little edged on the nerve that Kikyou had. Anyways it was over now or… so he thought…

As Kagome and Inuyasha sat down talking to the two eating Kikyou came walking over. She was furious and it showed in her eyes. Kikyou was walking towards them quickly with energy surging through her fist. At the last moment before she sent an energy wave at them, Kagome formed a spiritual barrier, and the energy rebounded back to her. Kagome excused herself from the table and went towards Kikyou.

"Kagome, what are you…"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome demanded from Inuyasha then hers eyes darted towards Kikyou. "We will finish now; I don't care if everyone watches."

"It doesn't belong to you!" Kikyou hissed at her.

"I'll pretend I don't care." Kagome sent energy waves at Kikyou which made her fall back.

Everyone saw the two fighting with these strange balls. Then they knew almost instantly that they were priestesses. Fear spread onto half of them while the others watched. It's rare when you saw anyone fight at the school.

Kikyou and Kagome threw the same amount of energy at each other. Both of them were thinking of how 'fun' this was. The rage scorching through Kikyou though gave her more energy. How dare Kagome try to taunt her like that? Kagome's feet started to drag back a little.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted in some fear.

That gave her the boost she needed and started to push more energy towards Kagome. All she had to do was imagine that she had to protect Inuyasha and the others. Kikyou was the one who was being pushed back dramatically now. Unfortunately a rock was behind her and fell over but quickly turned her energy into a shield. Which means Kagome's energy was rebounded back to her She brought out most of her energy into that which just went into her face to make hiss in pain. Still she kept her human form.

Both priestesses got up tiredly. Their energy had been struck back at them, but they still wanted to keep going. Kagome told herself that she had to win. The Shikon no Tama started to glow and Kagome growled at it. She wouldn't, no; she couldn't use it. Not for this, not for a pathetic battle like this. Kagome and Kikyou got their energy waves ready once again. Right as they sent their energy at each other…

"That's quite enough!" Ms. Kaede shouted and shot their energy away with her own. "It's against school rules to use your priestess powers on school grounds. Ye both will get a referral."

"What, you're kidding me!" Kagome shouted annoyed.

"Did ye ever read the school rules?" Kaede questioned.

"Then why did YOU use your priestess powers to stop us!" Kikyou shouted.

"If I hadn't then you would've killed each other."

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and hugged her to keep her calm. "Ms. Kaede, Kagome wasn't the one who started the fight."

"You pipe down." Kaede demanded.

He hid behind Kagome. "Scary old bastard…" Inuyasha whispered.

"We shouldn't be punished because you too broke the rules!" Kikyou whined.

"You just don't want to be in trouble." Kagome stated.

"Shut up!"

"Come on guys, do you really think Kagome would start something like this?" Inuyasha shouted.

"NO WAY!" "IT'S KIKYOU'S FAULT" "KIKYOU STARTED IT!" "KAGOME IS INNOCENT!" Guys on campus all shouted.

"If ye all don't shut up, you'll all get a referral." Kaede said annoyed.

"Fine, a referral; hurry up and give me one so I can report it." Kagome said annoyed as well.

Kagome, Kikyou, and Kaede (Three 'K' women, wow.) went into her class room. Inuyasha waited outside for Kagome. From the sounds of it, Kikyou and Kagome started another fight except with fist. You could hear the old woman yelling at them. After a minute of quietness, Kikyou bolted out in a hurry. Inuyasha assumed it was okay to go in now so he did. He didn't expect what he was witnessing though.

His Kagome was losing senses and became demon but in her human form. The entire classroom was an extreme mess. Kagome was growling dangerously at Kaede and Inuyasha rushed toward her. He placed her in an arm lock and tried to calm her down. He was failing dramatically and couldn't think of anything. Inuyasha needed to control this bitch, his bitch for that matter.

"Ms. Kaede, get out of here for a minute quickly!" Inuyasha demanded as his voice started to seem a little dangerous too.

Kaede quickly left the room. Once she did, Inuyasha's demon had to come out. Almost instantly they became into their hanyou forms. Kagome was growling dangerously and wanted to rip him apart. Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"KAGOME CALM DOWN DAMNIT!" Inuyasha's dark demon voice demanded.

Kagome didn't listen to him and they both got angry. Inuyasha's instincts started to take over him more. He needed Kagome to listen to him badly before he too lost all his control. Then he saw the left side of her neck. Without a second thought, Inuyasha bit her there roughly. Kagome's growling died down slightly with a hiss of pain, but continued to growl none the less. Inuyasha then removed his fangs from her and licked her blood slowly and tried to talk again.

"I demand you to calm down." He repeated.

Inuyasha was gaining control of his demon and turned back into a normal hanyou. Kagome soon stopped and transformed from her demon, to her hanyou, and to her human form. She was extremely exhausted and her head just fell forward tiredly. He sighed in relief that he managed to calm her down. Unfortunately it was at a price that he paid. Even so, he quietly continued to lick the blood away from her neck. He then turned human as he heard the door start to open.

Miroku and Sango were the ones who walked in cautiously; they were worried of their hanyou friends. They saw them against the bookshelves. Inuyasha was licking Kagome's neck while she looked like she was going to fall over if he released her from the arm lock. Miroku and Sango looked slightly confused at what was going on. Then they received a quick dangerous growl from Inuyasha. But he slowly closed his eyes and continued to lick the rest of the blood that tried to leave Kagome's body.

Kaede walked in about ten minutes later to find her room a disaster. Miroku and Sango were trying to clean it up some. Inuyasha was sitting in Kaede's chair with Kagome in his lap and his arms around her waist securely. They were both tired and turned out to sleep right there. Both of them were too tired to care, well; Kagome was already asleep, it was Inuyasha who didn't care.

"Ye are all lucky I don't have a fifth period class." Kaede stated.

"Inuyasha got exhausted from calming Kagome down." Miroku stated.

"We'll clean up the mess, just don't wake them." Sango added.

"I'm not stupid enough to wake up two sleeping hanyous." Kaede glared.

"How'd you know?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's eyes turning red were good enough for me."

"Oh…"

"Can the four us stay here for fifth period? That way none us will get hurt?" Sango questioned.

"Yes, that you may child." Kaede said with a nod.

So Miroku and Sango continued on cleaning Kaede's room. Kaede went into the back at sat at her second desk. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed asleep in the chair for quite a while.

--

If you didn't understand something, It might be explained in the next chapter.

Hey... new stories... which sounds best? (I AM WORKING ON THE OTHER ONES! I just need to work some time after time.)

Right now I think my personal favorite will be **Temper vs. Temper**. There's going to be some Shippo and Kagome snuggles. Kagome plays with Inuyasha's mind so much it'll be hilarious. I can probably add some toying in there like... Kagome flirting with Miroku... Kagome flirting with Kouga... Kagome definitely flirting with Sesshomaru… But I'm being evil for letting out a huge detail -painfully grins-

_New_** -Helping Mental Wounds-  
**AU Inuyasha goes to Tama High and gets treated poorly because he's different. A demon and his two friends leave him in an alley where a young girl finds him. Inuyasha is scared stiff till he starts to learn that the girl; Kagome isn't going to hurt him. Could she really heal his mental wounds? Inu&Kago

_New_ **-Being a Dog Sucks-  
**Naraku visits Kagome and turns her into a dog and makes it look like Kagome was attacked. Shippo and Miroku find the dog and take it in. Inuyasha gets edgy around her every now and then. It sucks because it's around mating season. Inu&Kago (Short one, 5 chapters only)

_New_ **-In My Pants-**  
OneShot The group is bored while Shippo and Kirara went off to assist Kaede in another village. Something happens to Inuyasha and Kagome gets an idea to play a certain game. TBA

_New_** -You Came Back?-**  
Something happened to her and he regrets it completely. After killing Naraku, it seemed almost impossible to cheer up the hanyou. The demon in him had made him a little colder without her around. So why does Sesshomaru have to come and piss him off three months later. When Inuyasha turns around, he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Inu&Kago

_New _**-Sweet-  
**OneShot Kagome brought some candy back and forgot to bring ramen. She goes back home to get some and Inuyasha has some chocolate. He gets nauseated and doesn't have a fun time. Maybe a good rest and a tummy rub from Kagome will help? There's one way to find out! Inu&Kago

_New_** -Six Weeks; Free Time-**  
Kagome goes to Feudal Era to tell Inuyasha that she has to stay home for at LEAST six weeks. Inuyasha asked her why and when she tells him; he blames himself. He stays with her for those weeks to make sure nothing goes wrong. But why six weeks? Is she going on vacation? Did something happen to her? Her family? Her cat! Inu&Kago

_New_** -Temper vs. Temper**  
Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyou and he saw Kagome run off so he followed her. She was heading to the well when he stopped her. She slaps him and he does something back and immediately regrets it. Kagome seals the well for about a month or two and returns. Some things different about her and damn is she more feistier than ever. Shippo enjoys the new arguments and how Kagome gives him a LOT of attention even if some of the time is to piss off Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Kagome is being a badass toward him. When he finally knows who he wants; she ain't going to be easy to get anymore. The question is... why? Inu&Kago

_New_** -You Don't Understand-  
**AU Kagome is something Inuyasha least expected. Then he had to put a few things together like... that switchblade, a lot of wounds, lead pipes? She doesn't really trust anyone, and for a good reason too. Inuyasha is trying to change this and save her. But when he does, something else happens. (This is somewhat based on what I've been through) Inu&Kago


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ng…" Kagome started to wake.

Inuyasha turned over and looked at her. "Hey, it's about time." He smiled.

"What…?" She asked groggily.

"You've been out for two and a half days."

"W-where am I?" She asked as she started to get up a little.

"Your at home, I took you."

"My neck is so cold." She rubbed against her left side and felt two punctures.

Her eyes widened immediately, two punctures? Like fangs? Kagome jolted out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom mirror. Inuyasha walked in and looked at her. She whirled around and stared at him. His eyes were worried and slightly confused as to her reaction. He didn't know why he bit her, it was based on instincts. No wonder why she was out of it for so long.

"You did it, didn't you?" Kagome asked a little coldly.

"I didn't mean to bite you, I was simply trying to calm you down, but then my instincts started to come around." Inuyasha explained.

"Jerk, I said when we're out of school." She shoved through him.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her wrist and she stopped completely.

"You bit me."

"There's something more to it though; isn't there?" He saw her nod and brought her into a hug. "Tell me, please?"

"Since we have demon blood in us; when you bit me that was like give me a ring in marriage." She looked at him. "We're partially mates now…"

"Partially…?"

"I would have to mark you, for us to be mates."

There was a silent pause. "Do you want to be mates with me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"What?" She turned around and looked at him.

Inuyasha walked over to her bed and looked at her as he sat. "Kagome, I love you; really. If you want to be my mate… I can wait as long as you want me to. If you don't want to be my mate at all, then that's fine too."

"Inuyasha…" She walked toward him and sat by his side.

"I'll respect what you want either way. But for once…" He started to chuckle. "You're the first that I've trusted with anything and everything."

"…" She leaned against him softly. "I love you too."

Inuyasha looked down at her but only saw her hanyou ears and nipped one gently. "I'm glad." He then licked her ear.

"So you want me to be your mate?" She asked.

"Yes… very much…" He breathed in her hair.

"You know that after I mark you, you'll be out for two and a half days too?"

"It's okay but I want you to explain something to me first…"

"What?"

"Why did you transform on Monday in the class room?"

Another pause came about but a little longer.

"I always already angry when she was trying to take you… and I lost a lot of energy when trying to fight her… so when she said a remark in the classroom… I just… I snapped…"

"What did she say?"

"She said you were hers and that you always would be…" I faint blush came upon her cheeks. "Instincts took over me and I lost control."

"You care that much about me?" He teased lightly as he lied back on her bed.

"You should talk; you should see how obsessed you are of me." She lied down on his left. "Close your eyes." Kagome said a little seductively.

"Will it hurt?" The confused hanyou asked who closed his eyes.

"Only for a second…"

Kagome brought her hand to his chest to keep him calm as he brought her lips to his neck. She began to kiss it lightly so it would soften. Inuyasha felt like he was in bliss as he slightly moaned.

"Kagome… when I go to sleep… don't leave my side… till I wake." He sounded half dazed.

"I won't, are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

She gave one last kiss to his neck and brought out her top two canine teeth and placed them into his skin. Inuyasha winced at the pain but then growled dangerously as her fangs left his neck. Kagome slowly licked his neck where his blood started to come out. His growls died down immensely. Quickly he began to feel tired and sleepy. Inuyasha pulled Kagome on to his body and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kagome still continued to lick his blood though. She couldn't let any blood be missed or else a possibility could be made and she would no longer be his mate. Only a few mere seconds passed after Inuyasha placed her on him and fell into a long sleep. His bleed stopped and Kagome too felt a little tired. Since they had both drank each others blood, the process could begin. Kagome would fall asleep for only a couple of hours unlike Inuyasha.

--

Two or so hours had passed away and there was a knock on Kagome's front door. She couldn't hear it though because she was asleep. The sound of keys and turning the knob; two people came in and it seemed quiet as it has been for two days.

"Are you sure it's okay to come in here without their permission?" Sango asked curiously.

"If we weren't, Inuyasha wouldn't have left keys in the bush for us." Miroku stated.

"Yeah but does Kagome know…?"

"I'm sure she would be okay with it."

They both walked upstairs to look in Kagome's room. The hanyous position confused them. Kagome was lying on Inuyasha's chest while Inuyasha had one of his arms around her and the other plopped on a pillow by his head. Inuyasha looked like he was knocked out while Kagome slept peacefully. Her ear twitched as her nose was filled with two scents. She didn't wake though, Kagome had to continue sleeping. Miroku and Sango quietly closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat. After a few more hours they got thirsty.

"That was a little strange." Miroku said as he grabbed two sodas out and handed one to Sango.

"You know, I think I've heard about this in a demon book." Sango muttered.

"Demon book…?"

"Well my family is demon slayers."

"Yes, I know; care to continue?"

"Inuyasha bit Kagome on the neck three days ago right?" She saw Miroku nod. "Kagome probably woke up a while ago and then bit Inuyasha on the neck. So then he'd be out for two and a half days. Though Kagome would be out for a few hours; it's like a human wedding but only theirs is more of a demon ritual with marks and not rings."

"Why would Kagome only be asleep for a few hours?"

"Inuyasha had already bitten her, a couple days ago so she had to bit him back, and so she'd have to go back to sleep in order for their blood to go through each other. Or at least I think that's what the book said."

"Can we watch them have sex?"

**BAM! **

"The last time we tried, thy faked it." Sango stated.

"How do you know?"

"Kagome told me."

"Players are so cruel!" Miroku pretended to cry.

"Miroku stop, you're getting horny."

"No I'm not!"

"Then what's with the erection?"

"…" Miroku looked down.

He rushed of the kitchen and looked for the bathroom. Miroku only knew where one is, but that was in Kagome's room! Being desperate as he was, he went through all the rooms starting from the right.

"Archery room, bed room, bed room, bedroom, laundry room, pool room, gambling room…! Hey a gambling room! BUT NO BATHROOM!" Miroku whined as the walls in his pants couldn't hold down much longer. "Damn, screw this!" He went into a bed room and jumped out the backyard.

Miroku unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He put his hand to his shaft and went back and forth. After a minute or two, his seminal fluids had burst out. His breath let a sigh of relief and sunk to the ground.

"That was close…" Miroku wiped sweat off his face.

"I had a feel you masturbated a lot." A voice came from the windowsill.

"Gah, K-Kagome… you're awake!" Miroku slid onto his back on the ground.

"Duh, now cover up your penis you idiot." Kagome replied sarcastically.

Within second, Miroku shot straight up with his boxers back on, and he started to pull up his pants. Kagome growled a little annoyed at him and he was slightly scared. Miroku looked at her and she seemed slightly tired.

"Idiot, you better clean my yard before Inuyasha wakes up Friday." Kagome stated. "Follow me; I can't have you going around my place with cum on your pants."

Miroku flushed. "Sorry Kagome… Sango got me excited…" He stated as he started to follow her

"I don't want to know."

They both went upstairs and she brought him to a male changing room like she did Inuyasha. Miroku was a bit shocked and grabbed his size. A deep and dangerous growl came from the doorway. He looked to see if it was Kagome; he was sadly mistaken. It was a pissed off demon Inuyasha. Miroku was scared stiff because Inuyasha was looking at him like prey. Kagome went in front of Inuyasha and hugged him. She moved her head to the right and showed him his mark. Inuyasha hugged her and placed his nose against his mark on her but glared at Miroku to warn him off.

"Miroku, Inuyasha is still asleep but his demon is in trance. He can smell your fluids and doesn't like it because I'm near you." Kagome explained as she slowly took steps back so Inuyasha would go forward. "Hurry up and close the door and get changed down stairs in the pool room!" Nobody had to tell him that twice. Miroku quickly dashed out of the room and ran downstairs and changed into the pool room.

Kagome slowly purred for Inuyasha to keep his demon relaxed. Inuyasha started to calm down and fell asleep onto Kagome's shoulder. She dragged him over to the bed and she collapsed onto it with Inuyasha pinning her down. Her mind and body was too tired to care so just fell asleep as did the hanyou on top of her.

--

Miroku came out of the pool room and placed his 'dirty' pants in the mini shower that was in there so he wouldn't get killed. He walked to the kitchen to see Sango in there drinking her soda. She looked at him and laughed. Miroku glared at her slightly with a blush.

"I shall never be perverted here again." Miroku stated nervously.

"Why? Did Kagome almost kill you?" Sango teased.

"No! Inuyasha almost did though!"

"What? But… why?"

"Kagome took me to this HUGE room with all these guy clothes. W-when I picked out some pants Inuyasha came into the room in demon form! She saved my ass!"

"You're an idiot for getting turned on…"

"You try being in the same room with those two! Perhaps Kagome might try to kill you for being near Inuyasha!"

"NO THANK YOU, I LIKE MY HEAD ON MY SHOULDERS!"

"See…"

"You know it would cost us our lives if we disturbed them when they have sex?"

"I though I was the perverted one." Miroku glared.

"You rubbed off on me."

"I like how that sounds."

"Well I sure don't."

Only later on did they feel like they had to leave and so they did. What would you expect with two hanyous sleeping? So whether they liked it or not, they both left and decided to call Friday night. But they should all be thrilled. One more week after this and it was graduation! They would be school free!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the help you guys! Infact, I think I might be able to go another 10 chapters! But- well... I won't say it yet, it'll be a surprise.

* * *

Chapter 14

It was Friday morning now and Kagome dragged Inuyasha back to her room so he wouldn't have any memory of almost attacking Miroku a while back. He should be waking up by now and Kagome was getting tired of waiting. They could actually make school today, but she wasn't allowed to leave him.

"I don't want to miss another day of school. It's about time you need to wake up." Kagome growled annoyed.

She went on top of him and sat on his stomach, just starring at him angrily. Inuyasha's face looked soft and peaceful that she couldn't resist smiling. Maybe it was a bad thing they became mates now. Kagome touched the markings on her neck then looked at him. No, sure enough; it was not a bad idea. Her body leaned over him more so they were face to face. She could hear his heart beating easily with the room being so quiet. But his heart had picked up slight pace, she smirked now; she knew he was coming around now. Kagome leaned further on him more and met his ears.

"You need to fully wake up now." Kagome said devilishly.

Her tongue came to his ear and licked the outer base. The mating mark grew to a comforting warm feeling and so she knew it wouldn't take much longer. Kagome began to nibble on his ear with light teething. Groans started to leave his throat in pleasure. Inuyasha's eyes became cracked, slowly trying to regain focus in his eyes. Instead of using his eyes now, he decided to use his nose and caught a good scent.

"K-Ka… go… me…" Inuyasha said tiredly.

She stopped nibbling. "Hey puppy dog, good morning." Kagome smiled.

"Better believe it…" He smiled slightly. "Why did you stop?"

"I wanted you to wake up so that we could go to school."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rolled over so he was on top. "Let's play hooky today, please?" The mighty puppy face look.

"We missed three days already! We have to turn in our books!"

"We have next week for that."

Kagome's phone started to ring so she reached over and grabbed it. "Hello? Oh hi Sango, why are you calling so early?" The two girls talked. "No, Inuyasha and I just went through this." She sighed and glared at Inuyasha. "You will? Wow, thanks Sango and we'll see you later, byes!" She said happily.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Nope, Sango is turning our books in for us." Kagome laughed.

"She doesn't have my locker combination."

"Miroku and I do, but Miroku will be there."

"How'd you get my combination?"

"Miroku gave it to me."

"That little…" he shrugged it off, "oh well, I know yours too."

"How do you know that?"

"Sango told me." Inuyasha grinned.

"Some friends they are." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha began licking her neck calmly. Kagome moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his head. She went after his ears and he too began moan as well. Chills went down both of their spines. However, Kagome stopped her licking which made Inuyasha stop to look at her. That grin on her face made him nervous.

"I think am going to go downstairs for a while." Kagome snickered and Inuyasha looked confused.

"I'll come join you then." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Sure… if you have the strength that is."

"What are you talking about? I have the…" Inuyasha tried to get up, "AGH!" He shouted.

**WHAM!**

He fell on the ground painfully and groaned with pain. Kagome walked over to him and helped him back onto the bed. Inuyasha growled at the assistance and she snorted at him.

"Behave and I'll bring some ramen up here for you." Kagome smiled and left the room.

"Damn bitch…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" She shouted.

His neck started to burn like hell and held it in pain. He let out a loud curse and Kagome returned into the room angrily. She saw that her anger was hurting him and she calmed down. The burning pain started to cease off and become cool. Inuyasha looked at Kagome annoyed and she grabbed her mating mark. Kagome sat by him and explained about it and went down stairs to bring some food up.

* * *

"Kagome wants us turn their books in for them." Sango told Miroku.

"Oh really, okay then; you get Kagome's and I'll get Inuyasha's." Miroku smiled.

"I don't know WHY you're smiling at me, but cut it out." She glared.

"What ever do you mean?" He frowned.

"Forget it, you're such an idiot."

"So Inuyasha wakes up today?"

"Yeah, I don't know when though, I didn't hear his voice when I called a few hours ago." Sango explained. "To let you know, Inuyasha won't want to get up or anything because he would most likely be tired and weak."

Kouga heard the last sentence Sango said and rushed away to his locker. He quickly turned in his textbooks to the bookroom. Patiently he waited to see if Kagome was coming to school today and since she didn't come to first period, he cut school for the rest of the day and decided to walk over to her place.

* * *

"Kaaaagoooomeeee, I'm bored!" Inuyasha whined under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

"Well I'm not going to give you anymore ramen, you had three bowls of if and it' only 10 in the morning!" Kagome stated.

He began to whimper. "Please?"

She pulled the covers off him and crawled onto his waistline to poke his stomach. "See? You're already getting fat."

"I am NOT fat! I'm muscular!" Inuyasha corrected with a pout.

"Yeah," Kagome half laughed, "you're _very_ muscular." She snickered.

"I don't like that tone of yours." He pulled her down so she would lay on him.

"Is that so?" Kagome kissed his nose.

"Yes, it is so." Inuyasha kissed her nose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." He kissed her lips.

"No you're not." She sat up and then got off him.

"Nooooo, come back to me!" His hands reached out to her. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell can that be?" Kagome turned human and Inuyasha growled. "Now what's with you?"

"I can't see my mark on you when you're human." He pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went down stairs. The person continued to knock on the door till she opened it. Her eyes widened for a moment and gasped. What the hell was he doing there, and how did he know where she lived!

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered.

"I just came over to check on my girl." He smiled tenderly.

"Kouga, I'm not your girl." She protested.

"I wanted to know if you'll go to the senior dance with me next week." Kouga asked coolly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"Yes you do, that mutt just turned you against me is all." Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder.

**POW!**

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha plunged his fist into Kouga's face which flew him off the porch and near the sidewalk. He was in demon form, that was the only reason why he could withstand his tiredness. Nobody touches his mate without his permission. Kouga held his cheek in pain as he rolled around. Inuyasha slammed the door shut and turned his attention to Kagome. He brought her into a hug so that Kouga's scent would be removed from her. After that, his demon subsided, and he turned back into hanyou formed and he leaned too much on Kagome, in which, they both fell down.

"I told you that you were fat." Kagome grunted from underneath then transformed into a hanyou.

"At least now I can see my mark on you." Inuyasha grinned and started to lick her.

"You're lucky we're mates or I would be on you so badly."

"Damn and you're lucky I feel so weak." He grumbled.

"Yes, very." Kagome got out from under him and picked up his arm.

Kagome managed to drag him all the way upstairs, and to her room. Plopping Inuyasha down, she decided she needed a rest, and so she plopped herself over on Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her tiredly, awaiting sleep to over come them.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome spoke out quietly.

"Hmm…?" Inuyasha hummed out.

"Want to go to the senior dance on Thursday? After all, that'll be the last school day."

"Graduation is on the last day too though."

"So? We'll have graduation and the senior dance, please?"

"I don't like dancing."

"Do you even know how?"

"Of course I do, what kind of player do ya think I am."

"You're mines now, so you're not a player anymore." Kagome said seductively and he gave a pleasing growl.

"You're mines too, so you're not a player anymore either." Inuyasha smirked.

"So what, from the looks of it, you're going to make me play doctor every damn night."

"Yeah, you'll be the patient, I'll be the doctor."

"You're so full of it." She rolled her eyes.

"What, do you want me to be the patient, and you the nurse?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, it's so hard to know." She winked.

"Bitch…"

Kagome grabbed his member. "Haven't I warned you, not to call me that?"

"Let go, that feels good!" He whined.

"What does," she paused, "you mean this?" Kagome slowly massaged him.

"Stoooop, I'm going to get hard!"

"Aw, I guess I shouldn't abuse you, seeing how you're so small."

"I'M NOT SMALL!"

"Is the poor puppy getting upset?" She did a cute pouting face to mock Inuyasha.

"Humph!" He looked away, blushing.

"I'm just playing with you; I know that you're a 'big' puppy." Kagome licked his neck.

"Damn straight I am."

"I shouldn't encourage you so much; your ego is bigger than your head."

Inuyasha huffed at her annoyed but didn't mind too much about it. Nothing could make him happier since she was his mate now. Wait, yes there is, he wanted to fuck with her! Just the thought of it made him a little aroused. He slowly cooled himself down as Kagome shifted over to his side to lie down.

Why would Kagome want to go to that stupid senior dance, he wondered. There were about three other dances that passed by that she didn't mind about, so what made this one any different? Women, no matter how many he's been with, he'll never understand them. Not that he cared or anything. Okay, that was a lie, he only cared for three women: Kagome; his mate, Sango; his best friend, and Rin; his sister-in-law. Kikyou could just go to hell, the other women/girls too, and well, the only other woman that could be considered trustworthy was the old hag; Kaede. Already he was off topic, think about other things to drift into the subject. He wasn't getting anywhere!

'_WHY DOES SHE WANT TO BE AT THAT DAMN SENIOR DANCE!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind. 'Shit,' he remembered something, 'if I say 'no', she might go with some other guy!' Inuyasha looked at her, she was already asleep, and so he smiled. 'No, like hell Kagome would do that, she's mine.' He thought happily and nuzzled against her for more comfort and rest._

* * *

"Finally! School ended!" Sango cheered.

"Yeah, four days left though remember?" Miroku reminded her.

"Don't ruin my happy moment you bastard!" She scowled.

"I think I did already." He laughed nervously.

"Come on, let's go to Kagome's place."

"Wait um, Sango?" Miroku waited for her attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sango turned to him.

"Well, you know about that dance after graduation next week right?"

"Duh, almost everyone knows about it!"

"Yes well, I was wondering if…," he trailed off for the moment, "if I can be your escort to the dance?"

"Miroku, are you asking me out?"

"Well, yeah, because the first one was a dare and…"

"OF COURSE!" Sango leaped at him and hugged him.

**Rub, rub**

**SMACK!**

"I should've known." Sango scowled.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Miroku rubbed his head.

* * *

"Get off me you horny pup!" Kagome growled as she struggled from under.

"Aww… you're so cruel Kagome!" Inuyasha whimpered, still not letting go.

"I didn't mind when you were on me, but you started humping me again!"

"I just love you so much." He licked her.

"Yeah, well if you don't get off of me, we won't make any type of love."

Inuyasha got himself off of her as told. When he got off her, she got on him. Kagome sat on his waistline and lowered herself to where she would be lying on him, with his head over her. He wrapped his arms around her softly.

"I can't lay on you but you can lay on me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I don't hump you." Kagome stated.

"You wish you could."

"Dream on puppy," she licked his tenderly/I can think of better things. \ Kagome smirked and nibbled on his neck.

/Mmmm… \\ He moaned out.

* * *

"I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome will come to the Senior Dance?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Hmm… I hope so, it wouldn't be fun without them." Sango replied with a frown.

"Yeah, but I doubt Inuyasha will want to go, he's never been to one." He chuckled.

"Even though he dances good." She added.

Miroku and Sango placed the keys into the mansion door and unlocked it. They walked in and her dog growls upstairs and they raised their eyebrows. Sango warned Miroku not to go upstairs just incase.

"Kagome, we're here!" Sango shouted upstairs.

* * *

/OH SHIT! \\ Kagome fell off the bed.

/You okay? \\ Inuyasha looked down at her.

/Yeah sure, now my ass hurts! \\ She growled.

/Well… next time don't fall off. \\ He laughed.

"You pushed my last nerve!" Kagome stood up and slammed the door closed and went downstairs.

/NOOOO! KAGOME, COME BACK TO ME! \\ He howled.

"Nope, you're on your own puppy dog!" She yelled and looked at her friends and waved. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked curious.

"I was laying with him and so he would be calm. Since you guys are here, I left him in my room and he's complaining." Kagome sighed.

"How mean…" Sango winked.

"Oh yes, very mean." She winked back.

They heard howling upstairs and it was getting on their nerves. Kagome growled and told them to just come upstairs. Sango and Miroku shrugged and followed her. She told them to wait at the door and Kagome walked in, shutting it behind her.

/You dumb ass, stop howling! \\ Kagome growled.

/Well you left me all alone. \\ Inuyasha whimpered.

/Stop acting like a damn baby and put on some pants. \\

/I can barely move! \\

/Ugh, honestly you're a nuisance! \\ She went to the desk and grabbed some sweats and put them on him.

/You should change me more often. \\

/Great… now I'm letting Miroku and Sango in now. \\

/No, \\ Inuyasha growled /I don't want them coming in when… \\

Kagome kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha stopped talking and kissed back fully. She moved out of the kiss and he snorted, giving her approval of letting them in. After fixing the bed with him in it, she opened the door and let the others in. Inuyasha growled at them as they entered the room. So Kagome went to the bed behind Inuyasha and sat down and he placed his head on her lap. Sango sat on the end of the bed while Miroku brought the chair over and sat on that. Soon enough, they began to talk and had a few conversations, Inuyasha growled at them every now and then. Kagome had to growl back at him in order to make him stop.

"Oh Miroku, are you and Sango going to the Senior Dance on graduation day?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're going, how about you two?" Miroku questioned.

"Inuyasha doesn't want to go, hey, you mind have two girls?" Kagome smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to bring you along as well, nothing like two beautiful girls on a date!" He smiled.

"I have to admit, it sounds fun! I can't wait for Thursday now!" Sango cheered.

"You aren't going Kagome." Inuyasha stated.

"You're such a tight ass." Kagome patted his head.

"Yeah man, loosen up, I'll give her a kiss her ya." Miroku winked.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on her." Inuyasha's demon was kicking as he sat up on Kagome's lap.

"Hey, calm down and rest." Kagome nipped his ear.

Inuyasha's eyes closed slowly and lied back into her lap and groaned. Kagome demanded him to go to sleep and he didn't argue. Losing himself to his demon side twice was power-draining. Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her arms.

Miroku rested his head in his arms on the backrest of the chair that was in front of him which he was on. "Hey Sango," he started, "why is he being like this?"

"It's quite simple really, Inuyasha woke up today and is really tired, not to mention very weak. With us this close around today, he doesn't want us close to her, and not to mention…" Sango looked at Kagome.

"That he wants so much attention from me." Kagome finished her sentence.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess, so when will he be back to normal?" Miroku asked.

"He'll be okay around tonight." She answered.

"Well that's cool to know." Sango smiled.

* * *

Lol, sorry it's not entertaining, but I know what I'm doing! REALLY! The dance will juice it up some I hope. And also, the next chapter will be creepy I hope. I've recently gotten out of surgery, so I'll have a week to type it up. Sorry I've been taking so long! But thank you for trying to keep your patience with me! Dude, I hate high school and teen problems! They suck big time!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, it's freakin' 4: 47AM and I haven't been able to go to bed yet -cranky-

You can all thank joannaleigh since she sent me a PM on When the heck did they make those! Their making it act like Gaia now or something -rolls eyes-

Well anyways, you can do what she did and PM (Private Message) me and tell me you want to udate. However, if I see that you never commented one of my chapters, I'll sadly ignore you --;  
Same with AIM and MSN (gave up on YIM)  
AIM: _xbaconrulerx_ **OR** _DaNnYL eE 20 08  
_MSN: _DeathWisher90 _ (shift+2)_ hotmail . _(dot)_ com  
_EMAIL: _AnimalFriend4eve _ (shift+2) _yahoo ._ (dot) _com_

Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Night came over the Higurashi mansion and the male hanyou woke up tiredly. Looking to his side, he found his mate. He leaned over to her and gave her a kiss. The female groaned slightly and her eyes cracked open. She looked at the male hanyou and turned toward him.

"Hey puppy, got your strength back now?" She asked tiredly as she started to sit up.

"Lay down, it's alright." He pushed her down slightly.

"You're probably hungry though Inuyasha."

"I'm going to go fix me a sandwich, want one Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha got up pulled on some pants. (Kagome pulled them off when Miroku and Sango left the room.) He looked at what time it was and it said 10 at night. That didn't bother him at all, and got up. Going downstairs, he heard something down the hall. Instead of making a right to the kitchen, he made a left to the rooms.

'_I think I should've told him that we had company over for the night.' Kagome sighed and got up._

She wore a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and light blue silk short shorts. Kagome walked downstairs and made a left as well. When she was going down the hall, she saw Inuyasha staring inside, and so she began to walk over.

* * *

"Uh…" Inuyasha's blinked.

Attention was turned to him. "OH MY GOD!" Sango shouted and hid under the covers.

Another sat up instantly. "L-listen, I can explain!" Miroku shouted.

"…" Inuyasha blinked again.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing, the kitchens… that… way…" Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was looking at. "Whoa…"

"S-Sango's clothes got wet! I-I was just helping her remove them!" Miroku stammered.

The male hanyou looked over to his mate. "Kagome, don't look at him." Inuyasha placed his hand in front of her eyes.

Kagome growled, "get your hand out of my face," she demanded.

"No, he's naked and in your view." He growled.

"Keh, I could care less," Kagome swatted his hand away and walked over to Miroku and placed something in his hand, "use a condom stupid." Then she walked out of the room, going down the hall.

"Wait, you gave him a condom! Give me one!" Inuyasha yelled and slammed their door closed.

"No way, you'd fuck me!" Kagome shouted.

"Duh!"

"…" Miroku and Sango stared at the door blankly for a moment. He looked at the condom and grinned at Sango. She glared at them and knocked him off of her and put her clothes on and went to sleep. Miroku whined and pouted then placed his clothes on and slipped the condom in his pocket. He left the room and walked out into the hallway and continued from the living room.

* * *

"Moron, what were you doing sneaking up on them like that?" Kagome asked annoyed as she placed a kettle on the oven with water in it.

"Hey, I heard strange noises and I was just curious." Inuyasha stated and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, watching her.

"Well you could've waited, or at least come upstairs and tell me. That way I could've told you that they were staying over."

"You could've told me before I left the room."

"Fine, fine, I'm not going to argue with you." She sighed.

"Glad you see it my way." He smirked.

"You wish, you've just woken up and the mating mark finished it's effect on you." Kagome handed him a cup of ramen.

"For further questions, why couldn't you give me a condom? We could've had sex in the beginning." Inuyasha's eyes lowered.

"One thing, I would need like, an extra large for you… second, he's a virgin and so is Sango, so give them a break… and thirdly," she paused for a minute, "it's rude to spy on conversations monk."

"Eh-heh-heh…" Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Pervert, next time fuck in your own apartment." Inuyasha scowled.

Kagome grabbed one of his ears. "Down boy, be good."

"Hey, hey, hey, let go of my damn ear! It's sensitive you know!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Inu, I know. Miroku, take a seat why don't you?"

"Uh… sure…"

"…" Inuyasha growled at Miroku as he sat across the table in front of him.

"K-Kagome, why does he keep growling at me?" Miroku asked nervously.

"He's probably mad that I saw a guy naked that wasn't him." Kagome explained and handed him a cup of coffee. "Inuyasha, channel down your angry a bit will ya? You're making me ache." She cracked her neck.

/You probably liked his body didn't you?\\ Inuyasha growled.

/Inuyasha, I'm not interested in him, \ she stated softly/we're mates, therefore, we're mates for life.\\

/Okay…\\

"You guys having a party without me?" Sango said annoyed and the entrance frame of the kitchen.

"Not really, come join us, I'll give you some coffee." Kagome smiled.

"Uh no, milk will do fine." She answered.

"Sure, Inuyasha, coffee?"

He shook his head no, "Pepsi," Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright, milk and Pepsi, coming up." Kagome said playfully.

/You're going to drink too Kagome.\\

/You're going to drink too Kagome.\\ Kagome mocked him.

/I mean it.\/ Inuyasha growled.

/Yeah, yeah, I get it.\\

/…Bitch…\\ He slurped his ramen.

"You guys won't have to worry about Inuyasha anymore tonight," Kagome gave Sango her milk, "he's going to sleep outside."

Inuyasha spitted out his ramen. "There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm sleeping outside!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Be right back, I have to make a phone call." Kagome said sweetly and went into the living room and used the phone.

"I wondered what she's going to do…" Sango whispered.

"Probably going to call the dog pound." Miroku snickered.

"I'm very close into ringing your neck." Inuyasha growled.

Something flicked his ear. "Okay, see you tomorrow morning, byes," Kagome hung the phone up, "you aren't ringing anyone's neck or else I'll dump you in the pool."

"Feh…"

"Hey that sounds like a fun idea." Sango smiled.

"You want to go swimming?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, no boys allowed."

"Just what I was thinking." The girls glared at Miroku.

"Oh come on, I'm harmless." Miroku whimpered.

"No, no, no, sees, Inuyasha's harmless. You're just a pervert who can't wait for an opportunity." Kagome corrected him.

"You're so cruel."

"No, I'm not cruel, am I Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Of course you are!" Inuyasha answered.

"Humph, fine," Kagome grabbed Sango's hand after she finished drinking, "we'll go put some bathing suits on."

"Alright, bye-bye boys." Sango said in a seductive way.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchange glances for a slight moment. "NO WAIT!" They shouted.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, it's alright 1 in the morning, are you sure it's okay to swim?" Sango asked as she tied the string on her back.

"Hello, it's my place, what ever is what ever." Kagome and turned around in a circle, "so, what do you think?" She asked curiously.

"It's good, now, are we going down stairs with, or without towels?"

"With out, but we got to run or else we'll be caught." Kagome snickered.

"You'll get caught, I won't." Sango winked.

"OH! I get it, yeah, but you better watch my back."

"Don't worry, I will."

Kagome hugged her, "we're like sister!" She shouted, "we were just separated at birth," she smiled.

"Yeah, and how's that possible when you're a hanyou?"

"You just have to ruin the fun."

* * *

"Oh puppy!" Kagome called out on the top floor then looked at Sango, "get ready," she whispered. "Inuyasha, I found a condom you can use!"

"I'M THERE!" Inuyasha rushed from the kitchen and jumped the stairs.

"Use for Miroku that is!" Kagome jumped off the second floor to the first floor.

Inuyasha caught her foot.

"Hey, let go! Sango!" Kagome cried out.

"Sorry Kagome, I can't help, I'm talking to Kouga on the phone!" Sango snickered.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha released Kagome and snatched the phone from Sango, "LISTEN YOU DAMN BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE-" It was a dead line. "THEY TRICKED ME! MIROKU!" Inuyasha warned.

"I got them!" Miroku said as he cut them from their path.

Kagome raised and an eyebrow and raised her talons, "you want to try," she grinned.

"Eek! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha! Miroku's touching my breast!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh shit, I'm in the pool!" Sango told and ran inside the pool room.

"**WHAT!**" Yelled a furious hanyou as he jumped downstairs to go attack Miroku.

"Bye boys!" Kagome winked and ran off when Inuyasha pinned Miroku onto the ground.

"Inuyasha! She was just tricking you! I didn't touch her! It was a diversion!" Miroku squirmed.

Inuyasha looked up. "KAGOME!" He went to the pool door and tried to open it. "DAMN IT KAGOME!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO PUPPY!" Kagome shouted and jumped into the pool.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" He tried turning the knob.

Miroku and Inuyasha put their ears to the door and heard the girls giggling, squealing, and splashing. They both sighed and slumped down at the door. The poor boys, they wanted to play with the girls.

Inuyasha was still picturing Kagome in her red two piece. All he would have to do is untie her strings and she'd be exposed to him. Being mates to wait for six days to pass was SO hard for him. He groaned at the blissful vision he was imagining.

Miroku was trying to picture Sango in the green clip top and tied bottom. He was practically drooling at the picture. Just thinking of it made him want to go in there and take on Sango. His pants started to feel a little type and was punched in the arm.

"Damn virgin," Inuyasha growled, "go jerk off some where else."

"What?" Miroku looked down. "Gah!" He got up and ran to the bathroom he found earlier downstairs.

* * *

"Kagome, would Inuyasha be mad if I rubbed your ear?" Sango asked curiously as she floated on the water.

"I don't know, but it's probably a bad idea." Kagome mumbled.

"Mate insurance?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha Mutual."

"Haha! That's a good one."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and placed his head against the door. He heard moaning, it wasn't Sango moaning, it was Kagome. His ear then strained against the door.

"Oh wow, that feels good," Kagome sounded dazed, "I didn't know that's how it felt to have my ears rubbed." she moaned.

Now he was mad, no female, no, nobody was allowed to touch HIS Kagome's ears except him! Inuyasha stood up and busted the door open. Kagome and Sango looked at him confused. All of a sudden Kagome started to fume with anger.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE THE DAMN DOOR DOWN!" Kagome yelled at him.

/You allowed her to touch your ears?\\ Inuyasha growled and Kagome looked confused.

/Nope, why, would you disapprove?\\

"Damn straight I would." He growled.

Kagome sighed, "Sango, it's time to come out, he's cranky," she pouted.

"Aww, why does he have to ruin the fun?" Sango gave a pouting lip and got out of the pool.

"He's so jealous he thinks we're lesbians." Kagome rolled her eyes and got out of the water, and shook like a dog.

"Alright, so can I borrow some undergarments?"

"Sure, and when you're done, sleep in the room that's four doors down form it. Miroku is off relieving himself, so you can tell him to join you in that room or the one next to it."

"Okay." Sango left them.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Fix the door."

"No."

"Fine," Kagome walked around him, "I'll go play with Miroku."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha pounced her and they fell into the pool.

Kagome's eyes shot open immediately at the feel of water. Inuyasha didn't know how to swim, and he was in the nine footer area. He started to squirm, not knowing what to do. She grabbed his arm and put it around her neck. Her feet then reached the side of the pool and used it to push them to the three feet area where he could stand. Inuyasha was drenched water and had too much in him. She lifted him our and placed him on the tiled floor.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"..." Inuyasha didn't answer her.

She shook her head and plug his nose and placed her lips on his, and breathed air into him. Kagome brought her other hand to his chest and used her powers. Again, Kagome breathed air into him. Inuyasha coughed and she removed her lips from his. He then turned to his side and coughed out all the water that he swallowed. His eyes looked in front of him and saw soft amber eyes looking at him.

"Learn to not swallow water on your first time, okay?" Kagome said tenderly and kissed his cheek.

"I hate water..." Inuyasha coughed again.

"You're a dog, not a cat." She stood up and used the pool stairs to walk in.

"Hey, come on, let's go to bed."

"No, remove your shirt and pants, and come in."

"I'm not going to drown again."

"I'm here to make sure you won't."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and remove his shirt and pants then walked into the pool in his black boxers. He looked at her a little annoyed. All Kagome did though was smile at him. She then went to the pool stairs and sat down. He then started to growl at her.

"Come here Inuyasha, and turn around when you do." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, fine." Inuyasha grumbled and went to her, then turned around.

"Sit in front of me and place your arms on my legs."

"Okay."

He did as told and sat in front of her. The water now reached up to his neck and tried to ignore it. Inuyasha then placed his arms on her legs. Kagome told him to straighten out his legs and he obeyed.

"I'm going to rub your ears, okay?" Kagome checked with him first, remembering her first attempt at his place.

"..." At first Inuyasha didn't answer then a deep sigh escaped. "Yeah, okay."

"Good, now all I want you to do, is relax."

Kagome brought her hands to his ear and just did a plain, basic massage. Inuyasha started to feel calm, relieved, and most of all, relaxed. He body then started to drift upwards to the surface. Three minutes later, his entire body was on the surface, including his arms. Every now and then he would give off a low moaning growl.

"You like how this feels?" Kagome asked.

"Mhmm..." Inuyasha replied.

"Keep trying to feel this way." She said as she released his ears.

"Kagome... why'd you stop?" He began to whimper then she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh... concentrate on how relax you feel." Her finger went away from his lips.

"Okay..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Your floating on the water."

"**HUH!**"

Inuyasha jumped around, starting to splash like mad. He stood up and panted his head off. Kagome laughed and smiled at him. Then he turned his attention to her and started to growl. Suddenly, she put her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha would never turned one down so he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back.

* * *

They got out of the pool and Kagome went to the shower about twenty feet away to wash off the chlorine. Inuyasha then came in behind her to join. She didn't mind as his hand started to trace her body. Kagome turned her head to the right and Inuyasha started to kiss her. He started to untie her bottom piece and it fell to the ground as he bit her lip. She turned around to traced his chest. Making little circles on his chest made him chuckle. Kagome got a little interested and went a lower to continue the circular motions. Inuyasha then started to laugh and broke their kissing.

"Don't do that, it tickles." Inuyasha laughed

"...Keh..." Kagome smiled seductively.

Kagome then licked his right nipple and kissed it. Inuyasha groaned to the pleasure his bitch was giving him. She continued for only a minute longer then stopped. He whimpered as to why she stopped and just kissed her on the lips. His hand move up her back and untied her top which too fell to the ground. The same hand and stroked her left thigh. 

"I suppose you want more don't you?" Kagome asked a little irritated.

"It wouldn't hurt." Inuyasha grinned.

She sighed, "well I'm a bit tired, settle for a blow?"

"I... uh... well..."

"You're kidding right? No wench has given you one!"

"I play them, they don't play me." He snorted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh this is rich." She laughed and kissed his lips, "you'll like it, since you're a player."

Kagome kissed his chest and began to trail down. As she got to his stomach, she started to slide his boxers down which landed to the ground. He already started to groan as her kisses went lower.

(I was going to be cruel and stop here, but... I'll be nice, since I don't update as quick as you like.)

Her hand cradled his testicles and slowly started to kiss his shaft. Inuyasha had shivers creep on his entire body and fell backwards the ground. Her delicate touching made him feel horny. Kagome just looked at him face to face.

"Do you want me to stop puppy?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No, but if you continued, I'll get hard." Inuyasha whispered out.

"That's the point." She smiled.

* * *

She back to what she was doing but now in a crouched position. Inuyasha looked at her body posture and wanted to rut with her so badly. He suddenly felt her put him inside her mouth. His eyes were widened in shock as she moved him in and out of her mouth. Kagome was practically a professional at this. Inuyasha then started to whimper slightly. Her ear twitched and then stopped to looked up at him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome curiously.

"Nothing it, it feels so good."

Kagome smiled up at him as her hand went to his shaft and massaged him, "you're staring to twitch Inuyasha," she giggled, "how cute."

"Feh-eh--eh..." The 'eh' part turned into moans as she returned to her 'job'.

Inuyasha was indeed enjoying this to high-heavens. He could feel himself getting harder and harder. Soon, he started to feel something circling around the head of his member. Kagome was even using her tongue now. It made him feel even more turned on as he started to do whimpering moans. He started to feel his liquids rising now and became slightly alert.

"Kagome, s-stop, I-I'm about to..." Inuyasha moaned as Kagome place him fully in her mouth. "K-Kagome, please! I'm, I'm a-about to cum!" He said in loud whispers.

"..." Kagome pretended to ignore him.

Quickly, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Inuyasha held on to her head to try and remove her before it was too late. She only continued with out stop. His liquids weren't going to listen to him about being held back. He then allowed himself to release it as he pulled Kagome's head into him more. The fluid rushed into her mouth and she could taste it.

Kagome swallowed it all and removed her mouth from his member. She then looked up at to see him embarrassed as hell but looked like he had the time of his life. Her head then cocked over to the side and looked at him confusedly and she wiped her mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked back in a devilish tone.

"Didn't it taste disgusting?"

No," she then licked his right jaw side, "you tasted very delicious."

"Feh, that's a laugh."

"You're lucky I'm not going for seconds. Now come on, lets some clothes on."

Kagome turned off the hot steaming shower and grabbed two towels. She handed one to Inuyasha so he wrapped it around his waist. She grabbed their wet clothes from the ground and put the in the hamper. Remembering how he had clothes over near the pool and grabbed them and placed them in the hamper too.

* * *

She walked over near the closet and slid over a curtain. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. Holy crap, another door, er, a hidden door! Kagome motioned him over and he followed like an obedient puppy. Oh, it was just a clothing room. So what ever, they both changed and went upstairs all clothed up and went to her room and opened the door and saw something.

"OH **HELL** NO! YOU GUYS ARE **NOT** HAVING SEX ON **MY** DAMN BED!" Kagome shouted in furry.

"Judging from the scent, they already did." Inuyasha whispered.

"**I'M ABOUT TO KICK SOME DAMN ASS RIGHT NOW!**"

"K-Kagome! I-I-I..." Miroku was too shocked to speak.

**WHAM!**

Kagome slammed the door behind her and stomped downstairs. Whoa, she was on fire. Inuyasha rushed to follow her to make sure she wouldn't do anything dangerous. She went into the archery room and she turned a small hook which resembled a gaveling hook. Crap! Another hidden door!

The two of them went inside and it was a beautiful room. It was about five, no, seven time bigger than her room. It even had a fire place. Long couches, huge screen television, king sized bed, a desk with laptop and all that, impressive chandeliers around the room (about five of six), practically anything you wanted. Hell, there was a pool table to even play on!

"Since they fucked in my bed, we'll use my second bedroom." Kagome smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yeah, why?"

"THIS IS FUCKING AWSOME! WE **BETTER** SLEEP IN HERE MORE OFTEN!"

* * *

I have to MORE stories that I'm trying to do.

**♥Beauty and the Yajuu (Beast)♥**  
Well, we all know that story/movie. Kagome is Beauty and Inuyasha is the Yajuu (Beast). But you see... His severants aren't objects... more like... creatures! Kawaii kitsune >w ;

♣**An After Effect**♣  
I'm not really sure if that'll be the title but... Kagome gets kidnapped in the beginning by Naraku and Inuyasha goes after him. He leads Inuyasha to a castle and once he gives his sword to Kohaku, he became Naraku's mind controlled 'dog' and taken to Kagome. When Inuyasha comes to his senses, he see's Kagome there lying in blood. He's terrified at what's he's done to her.Now Kagome has lost her voice (for a while) and she's lost an ability to do something. It pains them all, none were as pained as Inuyasha though. Is it really possible for him to fix his mistake?


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, I know this is short.

* * *

Chapter 16

Kagome got up early in the morning so that she could get a lot of things done. She crept out of bed and heard Inuyasha whimper. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked at her with puppy eyes. Sighing, she went back to the bed and gave him a kiss and nudged at his face. Inuyasha purred lightly and so she left him in the room, and he went back to sleep.

* * *

Quietly hopped upstairs and cracked open her door. Still in her bed was Miroku and Sango, she mentally growled at the two. Kagome looked around and got an idea. But before she did it, she stole their clothes, and placed bleach spots on them and cut holes in places.

The placed their clothes in the living room and went back upstairs. Kagome placed fly paper around the ground near the bed. Slowly, Kagome grabbed the blanket to uncover their naked bodies. With an evil grin, Kagome brought out her camcorder and turned it on. She placed it on the desk with it watching them as she went outside to grab something.

When she came back, she had a rat by it's tail. Oh, the torment that they will have to suffer. Kagome placed the rat on the ground, then went hiding at the door entrance to watch, and it crawled up onto the bed and slowly walked on Miroku's leg. He felt something tickling him, but turned on his side and wrapped Sango in his arms. The rat squeaked loudly from being squashed.

Instantly the two sleeper woke up to the noise. Sango turned her body around and saw a huge rat. She screamed her lungs at and Miroku fell off the bed. His butt got stuck on some fly paper. Sango jumped out of the bed and her feet landed on the fly paper. Oh well, she didn't care, THERE WAS A RAT IN BED!

She was still screaming and ran into Kagome's bathroom and slammed it close. Miroku was yelling like a mad man as the rat scattered on the floor. He grabbed one of Kagome's pillow and placed it in front of his manly treasure. Kagome couldn't hold her laughter any longer and bolted down stairs in the archery room. She couldn't go any further, and she fell on the floor, laughing her ass off.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed out of the room and saw Kagome lying on the ground. Her face was red from laughing so hard. He thought something happened after hearing yelling and screaming. Something was up, and he wanted to know. About ten minutes passed, and Kagome finally calmed down.

"What the hell happened." Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"C-come on," she started to giggle, "I-I-I'll show you!"

Not thinking that Kagome was capable of holding herself up, he carried her to the destination she gave him. They went up to her room and saw Miroku in a corner with a pillow to censor himself with a rat crawling toward him. Judging how the door was closed, Sango was in their. Kagome removed herself from his grasp and went to the camcorder and started to catch footage of Miroku squealing, shooing off the rat which only came closer. Then something happened! Kagome got another idea.

/Hey Inuyasha, grabbed the rat and slide it under the door.\\ Kagome grinned.

/You're so cruel, I love it!\\ Inuyasha cheered.

Inuyasha went over and grabbed the rat and placed it in front of the door. The rat sniffed the door for a minute, then squeezed itself under. Sango again, screamed her lungs out. Kagome cracked the door open to get some footage. Poor Sango, she was standing on the toilet, holding a towel around her in one hand, and a plunger in the other, trying to scare the little beast.

Quietly the closed the bathroom door and the two hanyous ran downstairs. You could still here Sango screaming and Miroku charged into the bathroom with fly paper still on his butt. It made Sango scream even louder. Kagome then made the camcorder face her.

"This film is presented to you by Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome smiled.

"And Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inuyasha shoved his face on the camcorder.

"Hey, you didn't help!"

"I put the rat into the bathroom!"

"That was all!"

Inuyasha pounced Kagome and they fell to the ground. The film was still going as they started rolling around, trying to be the dominant one. Obviously Inuyasha won and for his reward, he ravished into her mouth and she allowed it, for the moment.

Kagome spreading her legs out, which caused Inuyasha to fall on top of her. She then rolled over on him and straddled his waistline. Her hands pinned his wrists above his head and looked at him. Inuyasha looked back at her, and saw her smirk.

"The film is on, shall I, exploit one of your weakness?" Kagome asked seductively.

"No! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha tried to struggle.

"The poor puppy can't escape."

She lowered her face toward his for the moment and then went after his neck. Slowly she placed her tongue on his collarbone and trailed up to the mating mark she place on him. Inuyasha started to moan into submission as she then trailed up to his ear. Right when she was about to nip his ear. There was a knock at the door. Kagome got off him and grabbed the camcorder and smile.

"That's all for today!" Kagome laughed and turned it off.

Kagome went to the door and talked to the man. She didn't even turn into a human. All she said to the man was to take everything to the back, through the door, and into the room on the left as you enter. The man agreed and left.

Inuyasha popped up from behind the couch. "Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"No one important." Kagome grabbed Miroku and Sango's clothes and went upstairs with the hanyou to follow.

She tossed them their clothes in the bathroom. Inuyasha removed all the blankets and sheets from the bed and put them downstairs in her laundry room. Kagome picked up all the flypapers and went downstairs to throw them away. When Inuyasha was coming upstairs, Kagome was coming downstairs. He kindly took the flypapers from her to dispose of them. She knew why he was being nice. Inuyasha wanted attention, and breakfast.

Kagome went into the kitchen and fixed some ramen for him. Inuyasha heard a cabinet open and he rushed inside the kitchen and sat down. She toward an eye to look at him. He looked back with a childish grin.

"Go tell the others to get their but in here and eat." Kagome requested and heard him pout.

"Why? They should play with that rat a little more." Inuyasha snickered.

"You mean this one?" Miroku said behind him.

"Eh?" Inuyasha turned his head.

Miroku pulled back his pants and boxers and placed the rat it. Inuyasha could feel it squirming, trying to get free. Panicking, he started to run around in circles. Kind of like when I dog is chasing a tail. Kagome starred at Inuyasha with confusion beyond imagination.

"Inuyasha is a dog hanyou, yet, he's freaked out because of a rat in his pants?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

Starting to get annoyed after five minute. Kagome went into one of the cabinets and grabbed a frying pan. So now, all she is wait for it. Wait for it, wait for it...

**BAM!**

Inuyasha's face impaled to the frying. He took a few steps back, trying to keep his balance. That didn't help much since he started to fall forward and collided onto the tiled floor. Kagome looked at her now Inuyasha-face-imprinted frying pan and growled.

"First the pool door, now my pan, is there anything he want to break!" Kagome asked herself loudly.

Kagome dropped the pan and went over to Inuyasha. She bent down and lifted his pant and boxers up and stuck her hand inside. After grabbing the little rascal (THE RAT PEOPLE!), she brought it out and released his clothing. Standing up and walking toward Miroku now.

He started to panic, she was, like, very calm, always thinking of plans. Miroku then saw a grin creeping on her face and she went right in front of him. Kagome grabbed the front his pants with a firm grip. Then he knew what she got going to do. She was going to the rat in his pants! Right when she was going to do that, an image of Inuyasha came into her mind in a flash.

Her grin started to disappear and released his pants. Kagome then walked outside and released the rat as well. Miroku watched her come back in the kitchen, growling. All she did was pick up Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and tossed him on the couch.

"K-Kagome... why, uh... why didn't you." Miroku didn't know how to ask.

"If I had, Inu hanyou would've turned demon." Kagome looked at him with dangerous eyes. "I do not want to challenge him."

He started to get a little spooked out. "I-I-I'm going to go check on Sango!"

"Don't do anything in my room." She growled.

* * *

Later that day a knock was again heard on the door. Kagome answered it still in hanyou form while Inuyasha turned human to see who it was but didn't know him. Too bad that it got Inuyasha mad.

"We're all done ma'am." The man smiled.

"Thank you, um, just a minute." Kagome smiled and rushed to the kitchen counter where her wallet is. "I hope this is enough." She hoped.

"Five hundred? Ma'am, you're too generous." He laughed.

"Do you need six hundred?"

"No, no, no, thank you! Take care now!"

"Okay, bye! Thanks again."

"What was the about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Come on I'll show you." Kagome dragged him into the room they slept in.

* * *

All his stuff was there. His wardrobe, desk, even his bed. Everything was all organized in the room so it was clean. Inuyasha was completely stunned.

"Since you barely go home now, why not just move in?" Kagome laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha grabbed her and tossed her on her bed with him on her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heel boy!"

"Man, what is it?"

"You're too happy, calm down."

"You suck."

"No, I blow."

Inuyasha blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself." Kagome kissed his lips.

"You know," he kissed her, "I'll have to do the same to you." He kissed her again.

"Too bad."

"Why?"

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Damn."


	17. Chapter 17

I removed the author help chapters!

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Days passed by, and it already had become Wednesday. It was the second last day of school. Well, to the seniors it was their last day, and tomorrow would be graduation day! Not to mention the last senior prom! Everyone couldn't wait to go. 

Too bad for Inuyasha and Kagome though...

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome! Will you go to the prom with me!" A random guy asked. 

"Kagome, not him! Me! ME!" Another yelled.

"Don't choose them, pick me!"

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled. "I'm going with Sango and Miroku!"

All the guys glared at Miroku. The poor guy looked like he was going to wet himself. Oh well though, they wanted to crush him, but couldn't.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Take me to the prom with you!" A girl squealed. 

"No, take me! I'll give you a good lap dance afterwards!"

"We can get drunk together!"

"Will you bitches get off me!" Inuyasha roared.

"**NO!**" They all yelled. "**PICK! PICK! PICK!**"

"YOU CRAZY WOMEN! I AIN'T GOING TO THE PROM! AND THAT'S FINAL!" He rushed to Kagome.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, want to go with me tomorrow to the senior prom tomorrow night?" A guy from behind and placed an arm on her. 

"Ew, no thank you Kouga." Kagome scooted his arm off.

"Aw, come one Kag, don't be that way."

"Inuyasha! Kouga's touching me!" Kagome whined.

**BAM!**

Inuyasha came from side and punched Kouga away. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and stared down at Kouga.

"Get you're own, she's mine." Inuyasha glared.

"Keh! One day I'm going to make her MY mate, mutt!"

"Too late," Inuyasha moved Kagome's human hair to show her mate mark, "she's mine."

"WHAT!" Kouga growled.

"You jerk, why'd you show him?" Kagome and hid her mark.

"I'm not afraid to show MY property."

Kouga was furious beyond all belief. But now he couldn't do anything about it. They were mates. Hurting Inuyasha would hurt her, so he couldn't do that. He knew that it was last week they must've mated, noticing the weeks absence of them.

/Feh, loser...\\ Inuyasha snickered.

"What did you say!" Kouga turned around to punch him, but instead...

**BAM!**

"I think you broke his nose..." Inuyasha looked at the unconscious Kouga.

"It's his fault. As a demon, he should know to keep his guard up." Kagome said innocently.

* * *

Lunch time came around and Kikyou once again found a chance to talk to Inuyasha. She was in front of the boys bathroom talking to him. It didn't seem so dangerous, did it? 

"Go to the prom with me." Kikyou demanded.

"What? No way." Inuyasha said and started to walk off.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone that Kagome is a hanyou, and you as well." She glared.

He turned around and glared, "if you do, you will not live another day." Inuyasha demanded.

"Pfft! You wouldn't kill a woman!"

"No," someone whispered behind her, "but I would."

Kikyou turned around and saw Kagome, "you bitch."

Kagome shrugged off the 'insult' easily, "naturally."

She glared, "I hate you! You took away Inuyasha from me!"

"Oh come on already, you may have had him before, but..." she pretended to have a sad face as she walked to Inuyasha, "not any more, this puppy belongs to me." Kagome traced his chest gently.

"Ka... gome," Inuyasha whispered, "stop that."

"Well, we must go, bye." Kagome took his hand and left.

"Bitch!" Kikyou yelled. Which got her chased by all these crazy fan boys.

"Idiot, go to a different bathroom so she won't bug you." Kagome said irritated.

"It's not my fault I have to go to the bathroom around noon time." Inuyasha growled.

"No, but you can hold in your piss."

"Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku waved.

"Hi guys, so I was thinking, let's ditch fifth and sixth period. What do you say?" Sango winked.

"That sounds fun, but where would we go?" Kagome looked at her curiously.

"We can ditch the guys and go to the mall!" Sango smiled.

"Great idea! We can go prom shopping!"

"Can we come?" Miroku asked pleasingly.

"No!" The two girls yelled as they got up.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, "I'll see you at home."

"Aw come on, take us with you." Inuyasha begged lightly.

"No way, you'll just stare at are rags." Sango glared.

"That's what we do best isn't it?" Miroku questioned.

"Pervert." The girls glared and left.

"Man, this bites." Inuyasha sighed.

"Want to get in my car and follow?" Miroku grinned.

"Hell yeah." They got up and went to his car.

* * *

"Hey Sango, I like this dress, what do you think?" Kagome asked, spinning in her dress. 

"Oh wow, that's beautiful, the red looks good on you." Sango complimented.

"Thanks, I bet Inuyasha would like it too since it's his favorite color." She pouted.

"He hates dances since I can remember." She laughed at her pouting friend.

"Oh well." Kagome just shrugged.

"So how does this look?" Sango spun around.

"Purple just isn't you dear." Kagome tried not to laugh. "Come on, let's go find something else!"

"Oh here's one!" Sango squealed.

"Pink is much, much better on you." Kagome laughed.

"I'll go try it on!" She left to the stall.

"I'll go take this off then." She went to the stall next to her.

* * *

"Man, you just had to go get a tuxedo, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as he walked beside his perverted friend with his hands behind his back. 

"Well, I had to get one today anyhow." Miroku grinned as he placed the tux back under the cover and they hurried to put it in the car and came back.

"Great, now, which way to go?" Inuyasha looked left to right, to left again.

"That's easy! Follow me!" Miroku grabbed his hand and ran off.

"Gah!"

* * *

"Well that was fun, we have all our stuff for the prom completed, now for some graduation dresses." Kagome smiled. 

"Let's wear the same type!" Sango smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled back. "You know, knowing the guys, they're here at the mall. Miroku probably had to get a tux for the prom. So he would hide it in his car and so the two of the would come out and in about..." Kagome looked at the clock, "seven minutes, they'll be here."

"Wow, hey, if they see us in dresses..." Sango started.

"They'll think it's our prom dress!" She grinned.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha made it to the store through the see-through windows. and spotted the girls in black dresses with pink and red trims. The two of them gawked at how beautiful they looked. Kagome was in a spaghetti strapped black short dress with red outlining on the ends. Sango was the same with only pink and not red. 

The girls were pretending to swing dance and they laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku was started to drool. Miroku was going to dance with THESE TWO HOT CHICKS! Inuyasha was just blown away, should he reconsider going to that damn dance! Out of nowhere an old lady went in front them, staring. The two of them shrieked in fear and fell backwards on their butts. She grinned and walked away in the store.

Then they noticed that the girls disappeared! They crawled over to the window and looked around. The girls were just nowhere to be found! Those two gave the guys a slip!

* * *

"Well that worked out nicely." Sango sighed. 

"Yeah, told you they would do that. It's a good thing that lady helped." Kagome grinned, putting their stuff into the car.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry, I didn't get to eat at school." She pouted.

"Okay, we'll go to an noodle restaurant. They guys will be there three minutes after us."

"How do you know?"

"Guys are guys."

"...what...?"

* * *

"Damn it... I can't believe they got away." Inuyasha growled. 

"I know! We only had a two minute glance!" Miroku whined.

"Yeah, that too, hey; let's go get some food at the noodle restaurant." He suggested.

"Okay! I didn't eat at lunch time anyways."

"Hello sirs, your names?" Some servant dude asked.

"Uh, Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Hoshi." Inuyasha said a little confused; they never asked before.

"Ah yes, this way, you've been expected." He lead the way.

"..."

"Hey guys, took you long enough!" Sango waved.

"Told you, now that five bucks." Kagome grinned.

"Fine." She gave her the money.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he and Miroku stood in front of the both.

"Yeah, yours truly, now sit down already." Kagome dragged him down.

"What are you two doing here?" Miroku asked curiously as he sat next to Sango.

"Well, the same thing you two are, duh." Sango grinned.

"Yeah, I had already ordered for us all." Kagome grinned.

"She acted all high and mighty even." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What! It's not my fault!" She pouted.

"Yeah, same here." Inuyasha said a little confused and rose his hand, "hey, four bottles of rumune!"

"Right away sir!" A servant said and fled to the kitchen.

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango were confused.

"When your rich-" Kagome started.

"They know who you are-" Inuyasha continued.

"When you come out here." Kagome finished.

"..." The humans were still confused, but oh well.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow! We can go to a restaurant after graduation!" Kagome cheered.

"Sure." Inuyasha smirked.

"You bet!" Sango cheered.

"What!" Miroku was getting more confused.

"What?" They all looked at him.

"First noodles, rumune, then something about being rich, now a date tomorrow!"

"Well, why not? My puppy here is going to be home alone tomorrow night." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're not coming home tomorrow?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I will, just late." She stuck her tongue at him.

He sighed, "women..."

She mocked him, "men..."

* * *

Kagome dropped off Sango at her apartment and she took the prom dresses. She was going to come over tomorrow to dress up there. After Sango left and went inside, Kagome drove home. 

Miroku dropped off Inuyasha at the mansion that he now lived at with Kagome. They talked for a few minutes till it got perverted. Then Inuyasha got out and shut the door on him. Oh well, more or less, he probably dissevered it.

After Miroku left, Kagome arrived home a little later. She fixed dinner which Inuyasha ran out of the game room for. Nothing like a big bowl of ramen, even though he ate only two hours ago.

"Next time your going to the mall, don't spy on us, okay?" Kagome said silently and Inuyasha heard it.

He started to choke on his ramen. Inuyasha pounded on his chest and it when in. Quickly he turned around and Kagome was gone. Did she know that he and Miroku saw her? But that was most likely impossible, she wasn't in her hanyou form.

Inuyasha finished his ramen and went back up stairs and turned everything off in the game room. When he finished that, he went into Kagome's room and heard her turning on the water. Most likely she was going to take a bath or shower so he peeped his head in.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha started.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him, already unclothed.

"Can I join you?" He asked nicely.

She only smiled, "sure, I'm going to take a bath though."

He nodded, "kay."

Happily, he stripped his clothes off and looked at her. Kagome turned off the water and walked into the tub and sat down. Inuyasha got in after her and sat in front of her. She smiled and grabbed a wash cloth and put some soap on it.

"Want me to wash your back?" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied in relaxation.

Kagome got his back wet and started to clean it. Inuyasha would groan every now and then from the soft touches. She finished his back and continued with his arms. Soon enough, he began to lean against and she began to wash his chest. He would give off a little purr when she got around his waist, thighs, and phallus. Kagome finished with him quickly after that and washed his hair.

"Okay, your done, now get out so I can take mine." Kagome said softly.

"Nope," Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, "now turn around. It's my turn to wash your back."

She smiled at him, "alright, but behave." Kagome demanded as she turned around for him.

Inuyasha did the same thing that Kagome did for him. He did her back and arms with care and she groaned. Though he growled at her for the moment, then forced her to lean against him softly. Only just a moment later she obeyed and leaned against his bare chest. Inuyasha then started to wash her collarbone and her matured breasts. He couldn't help but enjoy it as he got father down her body.

Kagome's hand went on his to make him stop. Inuyasha did and looked at her eyes. He wondered why he had stopped her, so he waited for her to tell him.

"I told you to behave." Kagome told him in a slightly stern voice.

"What? But, I am." Inuyasha was confused.

"I can feel you getting hard against my back." She said softly.

"O-oh, well, you're body is so beautiful, how can I not get a little aroused?"

Kagome kissed him on the lips, nice try, get out of the bath."

"I want to stay in with you." Inuyasha whimpered.

"I'll be out in a minute, just put your clothes on."

"But it's so hot." He continued to whimper.

"Put some boxers on and go to bed then."

"Kay..."

Inuyasha got out of the bath and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Going downstairs, her went into the room where all his clothes was and placed a red pair of boxers on. When he was doing that, Kagome finished up and unplugged the tub so the water would drain out. Quickly she got out and dried herself off and went to the wardrobe and placed a strapless bra on and a pink spaghetti strap tank top then some red boxers.

"My, my, don't we match?" Inuyasha said with interest as he closed the door.

"Lucky pick puppy." Kagome said devilishly to him as she went under the blankets.

"I love it how you call me that." He laughed lightly and went under the blankets too and snuggled with Kagome.

"I bet you do." She replied softly as she turned around in his arms and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Night baby." Inuyasha purred.

"Mm... night puppy." Kagome and him then both fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that should be good enough. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Morning came quickly and they woke up easily. They had a good nights sleep, but didn't want to leave the bed. Kagome got up and stretched her body out tiredly. Inuyasha sighed and got up to do the same. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed some black Capri's on which totally showed her curves.

"What are you dressing like that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"We have rehearsal for graduation, so he have to go to school for an hour." Kagome explained.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes puppy," she kissed him, "we have to."

And that's how the morning went for them. Inuyasha and Kagome met Miroku and Sango at school and they were bored. All the seniors were told to head to the football field and sit at the bleachers. They were all alphabetically in order so Kagome and Inuyasha were separated. But Miroku got to be next to Kagome, and Sango was able to be next to Inuyasha.

* * *

Ramble, ramble, for the whole hour and they were excused to go home but to be back at three in the afternoon. They all left and the group met with each other. Wondering what they all should do, Kagome suggested the movies.

"Watch movies, go home and change, graduate, dinner, take Inuyasha home, and go to the dance." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah that works." Sango smiled, "by the way, when are you coming over?"

"Um… I don't know… Miroku, can we take your car?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Like, me and Inuyasha will be in my car to drive to movies and go home in my car and you'll drop Sango off in yours. When it's time to leave for the graduation, you pick us three up. After that we'll go to dinner then you drop Inuyasha home and me with Sango at her house. Then when it's time to go to the dance, you'll pick us to up." Kagome explained.

"You're not going to come home to change?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"My prom dress is at Sango's, my graduation dress is at home." Kagome grinned.

"Kagome knew you two would snoop around, so planned ahead." Sango explained.

"You two made that lady scare us!" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled.

"Naturally." Kagome winked.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Thank you for the compliment! I love you too!"

"**ARGH!**"

Inuyasha transformed into a hanyou and chased her. Kagome turned into a hanyou as well and ran off. She was filled with energy and seemed a bit hyper this morning. After a while he caught her and placed her against the wall. He placed his lips against her with a full force kiss.

* * *

"Hey you two! Get a damn room will ya!" Sango yelled.

"No, please don't! Go Inuyasha! WOOT!" Miroku hollered.

Inuyasha broke apart, "want do you want?"

"Hmm…" Kagome looked at him then kissed him again.

'_My thoughts exactly,'_ he kissed back and heard Miroku cheering them on.

She broke them apart for a second, "Miroku should try this with Sango."

"Yeah, but I don't think she'd be as good as you," he kissed her again.

"Will," …kiss…, "you," …kiss…, "go," …kiss…, "easy," …kiss…, "on," …kiss…, "the," …kiss…, "kiss-," …kiss…, "ing!"

"No." Inuyasha kept kissing her but then trailed to her neck and kiss his mating mark on her body.

"Inuyasha, no; do that tonight, not now." she moaned lightly.

"We get out today though." He licked her neck.

"If you don't stop we won't rut till next week." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha stopped quickly, "fine."

Inuyasha pouted and turned human then began walking to the others. Kagome sighed and turned human too. The sudden she was getting the hyper energy bacj again and ran after him.

"KYA!" Kagome jumped on his back.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha held her thighs to she wouldn't fall off.

"That was fun!" She squealed and nuzzled her head into him.

"What the fuck is with you!" He growled.

"Full moon!" She purred against his head playfully.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Miroku and Sango looked curious.

"She gets hyper on the full moon." Inuyasha growled.

"What about you?" Miroku asked.

"I get stronger," he sighed, "you've guys known me for years and you still don't understand?"

"I understand!" Kagome cheered, "and I'm known you since, umm… ten months!"

"…" They all looked at her.

"Get off." Inuyasha let go of her thighs and she fell on her ass.

"Jerk." Kagome kicked his forwards and he fell backwards on his own ass.

"Damn it!" He growled in pain.

"Haha, loser!" She grinned.

"Well, she seems stronger too." Miroku stated.

"She is, she has a playful alertness, if that makes." Inuyasha stated.

"No, no it doesn't." He replied.

"Too bad!" Kagome smiled.

"Will you shut up!" Inuyasha glared.

"No!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to rip that tongue out someday."

"So! It'll grow back!"

"Stop having a lovers fit and let's go to the movies." Sango glared.

"Sango, can I stay at your place tonight? Please?" Kagome smiled getting up.

"Su-" She was cut off.

"No, you're going to come home after the dance. And that it a request, you will obey it." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Aw! No fun, no fun!" She pouted.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up then grabbed the girl over his shoulder. Kagome growled and pouted. He turned to Miroku and Sango and they looked back at him.

"Well, let's go." Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright then!" Miroku smiled and marched in the front.

"You look stupid walking like an idiot." Sango glared.

"On no! I mustn't embarrass me true love!" He stopped and walked at her side.

"Ugh, you wish." She glared.

"Inu puppy, put me down." Kagome complained, poking at his tickle spots on his back.

"Stop that," Inuyasha spanked her butt teasingly.

"Hey!" Kagome then reach further and groped his butt.

"HEY!" He blushed insanely.

"Hehe…" she giggle, "let me go," she then squeezed his butt cheek.

"OKAY! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

Kagome released his abused little butt cheek and Inuyasha placed her down. She walked by his side. When the two stopped growling, they saw Miroku and Sango looking at them They then pointed at each other.

* * *

"He/She started it." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"I did not! You groped me!" He glared.

"Well you spanked me!" Kagome growled.

"You were poking me!"

"I was bored!"

"I'll probably get a five mark bruise on my ass now!" He growled.

"Oh who cares, I'm the only who'll see you fat ass." Kagome huffed.

"What'd you say!"

"You got a fat puppy booty!" She grinned.

"…" Inuyasha was furious but also blushing like all hell was let loose and formed inside him, making him change to such a red color.

"Uh… guys…?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"We'll just… see you… at the movies…" Miroku finished.

"FINE!" The two roared.

Miroku and Sango then left to the movies and the other two did the same. Inuyasha drove, complaining how his ass hurt a lot which made Kagome grin like a child in mischief. After arriving at the theatres, they saw the other two and went to get tickets. All four of them promised to each other that they ALL had to behave when they went in.

* * *

Two hours passed by quickly as the movie finally finished. They had to adjust their eyes to the sunlight again and then they got a quick lunch and left to their homes for a little relaxation.

Kagome and Inuyasha took a shower together. Inuyasha was surprisingly obedient and didn't get aroused. Then again he probably was only doing that so they could finally mate tonight. Like he would really want to wait another week? It's been driving him insane!

Their bathing was finished and they placed on some temporary clothes on and crawled into bed. Inuyasha brought Kagome extremely tightly against his body and stroked her hair. She purred affectionately into his chest. It caused him to purr back for her and she snuggled closer -if possible- to his chest. They both fell into a good nap.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home Miroku." Sango thanked.

"It's no problem, I'll be back in to hours to pick you up for the graduation ceremony, along with Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but still, uh… thanks…"

"Anytime my dear." He replied.

"Don't call me dear." Sango got out of the car and went upstairs to her apartment.

"Damn, I could've gotten a kiss, but noooo, I just had to say that." Miroku rolled his eyes and drove home.

* * *

Sorry! I know it's short! But I'm so tired! We're in the new semester in high school and ALREADY I have **THREE** projects!

**_IMPORTANT:_**

There's only going to be like, two or three more chapters for this one. I've came to the conclusion of that because not many ideas flow through my head for it anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, did everyone miss me?

Sorry I've been gone for so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo long! Things have been shitty and even though they still suck, I'm back! I've been trying to post for a WEEK put it wouldn't let me D: I have like... thirty storyies to post soon!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Inuyasha, why are you going to wear jeans?" Kagome asked curiously while he changed.

"Hey, their black professional jeans." Inuyasha stated.

"Didn't you buy a tux?" She questioned.

"Nope, not at all."

"That sounds like you."

"Good."

"So what are you going to do while I'm at the dance?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Watch porn, masturbating for a while, and wait to fuck you all night long." Inuyasha grinned.

"There are no more porno tapes; I burned the ones you hid in your dresser." She smirked.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Mhmm, oh, and if you masturbate, don't think of your brother please."

His mouth gaped, "you bitch!"

"Naturally, my gosh Inuyasha, get a new pick-up line. Besides, every time you masturbate, Kami kills a kitten"

"You're my bitch; you better start listening to me." Inuyasha growled as he buttoned his white shirt.

"No way, you are so my bitch." Kagome replied.

"You're the bitch!"

"I'm not the one moaning so loud the city can hear me!"

"…"

"You moan soooo loooouuuud." She teased.

"Shut up and change!"

"Okay." Kagome grabbed her bag with the dress and scooted to the bathroom.

"Oi! Who said you could change in there!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No one said I couldn't!" Kagome retorted behind the door.

"Damn it you bitch!" He yelled to trick her.

Inuyasha snuck over to the desk and grabbed a black little rectangle box and waited at he bathroom door. Kagome came out in a black spaghetti strapped dressed with pink and red trims. He had seen her in that dress before and had thought it was her prom dress.

"Like my graduation dress puppy?" Kagome asked cutely

"…" Inuyasha nodded with a dumbfounded look.

"You caught us in our graduation dresses, not our prom dress.

"You plan ahead way too much."

"I know," she smiled.

"And… here…" He handed out a gift.

"What's in it?"

"A gift, for graduation."

Kagome opened the little black box and saw a beautiful silver chained bracelet with three charms on it. On the left was a black dog face to symbolize for Kagome. The right side held a white dog face to symbolize for Inuyasha. Then in the middle was a silver heart. In the back of it was engraved…

'_To my loving Kagome'_

"Inuyasha… I-I I don't know what to say, it's beautiful!" Kagome looked at him.

"That's easy; just tell me that you love me." Inuyasha smiled with open arms.

Kagome jumped into his arms happily and hugged him tightly. "I love you puppy!"

"Hmm," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too bitch."

* * *

The graduation came, and went; all of them retrieved their diplomas and were happy. Sango and Kagome gleamed with pride while Miroku and Inuyasha smiled at the two happily. When the two girls looked behind to see the boys they waved.

"Come on you guys, we're hungry!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere fancy!" Sango cheered.

"Why? Do you think we're buying?" Miroku raised and eyebrow.

"Yup!" The girls laughed.

"Okay."

"You're only saying okay because I'm going to be the one paying, huh?" Inuyasha glared.

"Of course!" Miroku smiled.

"I hate you."

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be mad at your boyfriend, it isn't nice." Kagome smiled.

"WHAT! WOMAN YOU'RE MY DAMN-!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha calmed down immediately and returned the kiss. Miroku glanced over at Sango to see her not looking to their direction.

"Where are we going to eat puppy?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Where ever you girls want." Inuyasha smiled.

Sango came over, "you probably want to go to the noodle restaurant."

"Yeah, of course I do." He chuckled.

"I don't mind going there." Miroku stated and the three looked at Kagome.

"What? I don't mind…" Kagome stated and they still looked at her, "my gosh! Stop looking at me! It burns!"

"Alright, alright, noodle restaurant it is."

"We better hurry up then if we're going to go there because it might get full for graduation dinners."

"…" Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

The two began laughing and laughing at his humorous statement. Sango looked at two like they were crazy and wondered if they were okay. They took big breaths and calmed down to talk.

"Hello, your with the richest family in Tokyo here, we can easily just push someone out to get a seat." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Kagome calmed her laughing.

"…laugh…" Sango tested.

The two hanyous looked at her, and then started laughing all over again. Sango raised her eye at them confusedly at the fact that it worked. Miroku's eye twitched at the two and they calmed down again.

"OKAY NO MORE!" Kagome breathed. "NOODLE TIME!"

"You and the damn moon…" Inuyasha sighed.

She glared, "don't get me started on how YOU are on the new moon."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

* * *

They got to the restaurant and had some noodles with a side order of dumpling and sushi. It was really packed in there, so restaurant gave them their own personal booth corner for four. It was a great dinner and Inuyasha was stuffed so he laid pack and breathed deeply; hoping he won't blow chunks.

Kagome smiled and poked his stomach, "don't eat so fast."

"Don't Kagome; I swear I'll throw up." Inuyasha sounded sick.

"Kagome, please stop poking him so he won't puke over the table and on me." Miroku begged.

"Why don't you just rest your head on my lap since I'm done as well?" Kagome laughed.

"Okay."

Inuyasha turned sideways and laid his head on Kagome's lap. Miroku and Sango continued eating because they weren't finished and there was still some time to kill and all. Kagome scooted her bowl over and folded her arms on the table to place her head down and rest a little.

Looking at Kagome from her lap, Inuyasha wanted to play a little and nipped at her clothing where her nipple was. Kagome jumped at an unexpected reaction and scared Miroku and Sango shitless. She sighed to calm down and Inuyasha was cracking up.

Kagome growled at him and smacked his manhood lightly as a penalty and he winced. Inuyasha held himself and whimpered at her dirty attack on him. After that though, he made sure to behave.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight after the dance puppy." Kagome kissed him.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Inuyasha stated.

"Of course no, you'll know if I will." She laughed.

"Right… ja…"

Inuyasha sighed and left the car and went to the mansion. Miroku drove off with the girls and he waved them off. He then walked inside and decided to clean up the room they'd be in tonight and also take a shower in the hidden room downstairs to clean up afterwards.

"I think Kagome we'll get a heart attack when she gets home since I'm actually cleaning," Inuyasha told himself then thought of something, "but before I start cleaning…"

He roamed through her dresser to find some things. Inuyasha cheered in victory when he found the treasure, it was also known as 'the thong drawer'. Picking one up, he saw how small it was and wondering if it would fit his head.

Going to the full view mirror he saw it looked good on him and turned into his hanyou form so that his ears would go through the leg wholes. He returned to the drawer and snooped around and saw condoms. Inuyasha growled and took them all away and placed them in the drawers so they wouldn't have to ever use them.

"Wait," Inuyasha went back to the things, "how the hell are these comfortable!"

Investigating his question, he took off his pants and boxers and slid one on. He went to the mirror to take a look but his shirt covered it. Unbuttoning his shirt, he flung it on the bed and looked at himself. His pubic hair was showing and so he lifted the thong a little more, abusing his manhood.

"OH CRAP!" Inuyasha loosened it immediately and whimpered as he rubbed himself, "thongs are dangerous, no wonder while thongs are for girls." He turned around and growled, "This only covers my butt crack! DAMN WOMEN ARE CRAZY!" Then looked at his front, "this like a dick restrainer damn it; I'm taking this off!"

And he so and removed the one on his head as well so it would stop constricting his head. Since he was completely naked, he decided that he would go take a shower. He then remembered that he was going to clean the room first.

He shrugged, "oh well, I hate cleaning anyways."

* * *

Kagome placed on her beautiful red dress while Sango place on her pink one. They heard the car honk which meant that Miroku was waiting outside. The two looked at each other and shrugged and placed on some makeup.

"He won't get mad if we look irresistible." Kagome grinned.

"Yeah I know, let's hope he won't drool and embarrass as." Sango laughed.

"You mean embarrass you." She corrected.

"Huh?"

Kagome finished with the make up, "I'm going to dance on my own."

"No," Sango frowned, "dance with me and Miroku."

"I can't silly, you still need to hook up, and I can't possibly interfere."

"Who cares about that, I can hook up with him another time."

"Haha…"

"Come on Kagome, it's our last dance; your supposed to have fun."

"You really think I can't get a guy when I get there?"

"You rejected them all!"

"Oh yeah," Kagome laughed.

* * *

"My gosh what's taking them so long!" Miroku sighed.

Miroku played around a little with his light blue tuxedo. He looked through the rear view mirror to see if his bow was on straight. There was a knock on the window on his side of the car. When he looked, he gawked and rolled the window down.

"Mind giving to women a ride to a senior dance?" Kagome said innocently.

"We'll repay you with a dance of course." Sango smiled.

"I don't know, I think I'll need more from the lovely lady in pink." Miroku grinned, "Get in before I won't have a parking spot."

"Humph." The two went into the pack seat and chattered about.

* * *

"Damn I'm hungry," Inuyasha scratched his butt as he looked the fridge to see what's to eat, "almost all of this is cooking stuff, damn."

He closed the door and heard honking outside. Inuyasha sighed and opened door and gawked at who he saw. What the hell was HE doing here? The guy came over and looked at him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing in complete public. No wonder why all the girls liked him. Hell, even Kagome liked this guy! She was totally insane about him!

"I was wondering if you can help me get to a high school, it's having a senior ball and I was selected to sing there because of a miss…" the guy looked at the name, "Kagome Higurashi."

"I guess that means your going to my high school; Kagome Higurashi is my m- fiancé." Inuyasha almost said mate.

"Oh wow, this is her place? It looks nice," he shook his head, "anyways; can you tell me where it is?"

"Yeah sure, it's…" And Inuyasha told him.

* * *

"This party is loud!" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"When isn't it!" Kagome laughed.

"Let's dance!" Miroku told them both.

Kagome looked to Sango and smiled, "I'll catch you guys later!" She walked away.

"…" Sango frowned.

Miroku watched Kagome walk away, "I said something wrong, didn't I!"

"No! She just wants to be alone!"

"So… should we dance!"

"Yeah! I'm sure she'll be okay!"

* * *

Kagome walked outside to be away from the music and sighed lightly. She heard everyone cheering and screaming their heads off. Not helping to laugh, it must've meant that Gackt and Hyde had arrived.

(If you don't know who Gackt and Hyde are, then shame on you! Go to a site that has them and listen to their music when you finish reading and eating!)

"I feel like I want to sleep right here." Kagome sighed tiredly.

The cheering went into an even more uproar and she wondered why. Oh well, it didn't mater, Kagome was going to talk to Gackt and Hyde later to thank them for coming. Still, she couldn't help but feel lonely as she say on a bench.

A person in a black tuxedo looked at her with a grin from the dark shadows of the night. He stared at her like she was prey or something. Maybe he should devour her? After all, she was the only one out there beside him self.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, not to mention so alone?" The person asked in a deep voice.

"Oh go away, I'm just bored and wanted my friends to be together." Kagome sighed and lied down on the bench.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

She growled, "My boyfriend is my mate, and he's at home; most likely waiting for me to come home."

"Your mate huh…? So that means you aren't a human." The man asked.

"Duh, thank you for noticing, now go away."

"It would be rude to leave a woman out here, especially when she would be so alone." He chuckled.

"I can fend for myself, I'm not a pup."

"Does that mean you're a dog demon?"

"Half," Kagome corrected.

"A dog hanyou huh? That must mean your mate is a dog hanyou as well."

Kagome sat up, transformed, and growled dangerously at the man in the shadow then snarled at him saying, "Don't you dare insult my mate or else I'll tear you apart limb from limb!"

"My, my, don't you look ever so lovely when you're so angry Miss Higurashi." He laughed.

"That's Takahashi to you, bastard!"

"Oh really?" The man asked amused.

"You're starting to piss me off." Kagome stood up and flexed her claws.

"Well now, don't you look beautiful in that lovely red dress? It's amazing how much a play girl can look so innocent."

"…" Kagome growled.

"My question to you is simple; how can a play girl fall in love with a play boy?"

"It doesn't matter; I love him as much as he loves me!"

"Is that so?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome began running at him.

The man with the deep voice came from the shadows and grinned coldly, "are you really go to kill me?"

Kagome came into a halt and crashed against the man, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

OO; umm… so… who do you think the guy is? 'Grinned coldly,' does it mean it's Sesshomaru? Especially since she asked 'what the hell are you doing here'?

Maybe it's Naraku? He likes hiding in the shadows! AHAHA! I almost thought of him as a bat for the moment.

Oh, oh! Maybe it's Kouga! He likes to talk to her awkwardly and insult Inuyasha!

Wait, maybe it's Inuyasha? Wait, how the hell is that possible?

Maybe it's Gackt or Hyde or something.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Why do you want to kill me for! I came here for you!" He yelled.  
"You said you wouldn't come!" Kagome clung to him, "why in the world did you come!"  
"I wanted to surprise you, is that so bad!"  
"No, but gosh I hate you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her, "I just had a feeling you'd leave Sango and Miroku to dance alone, so I came to make sure you'd be happy."  
"I love you."  
"But you just got through saying you hate me!" He laughed.  
"SHUT UP!"

"Come on brat, let's go dance."  
Kagome looked up at him, "I thought you didn't know how?"  
"I don't, but I'm a quick learner."  
"You're the best," she hugged him.

"Gackt stopped by at our mansion saying that he was going to our school, so I told him where it was and that I'd just go with him. When I got in the limo, I saw Hyde. I took pictures with them because they wanted me to." Inuyasha sighed.

"You got to take pictures with them! I hate you!"  
"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND! DO YOU HATE ME OR LOVE ME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I can do both!"  
"Oh shut up, they want to take pictures with you too."  
"Yay! I love you!"  
"Kagome… you're killing me here…"

* * *

Instead of dancing, they went to the bench and decided that they would talk a little more. Every now and then they would give each other kisses and what not. Inuyasha then remembered something and soon began to chuckle a little so Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"You really are protective about me, huh?" Inuyasha grinned.  
She blushed, "you'd be doing the same for me."  
"Yeah, especially turning into a vicious bitch; just waiting to rip someone's head off." He chuckled.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whined, "someone called me a slut."

Inuyasha began growling like hell, "who did!"  
"See, you start losing control too." Kagome laughed.  
"Feh, you and your damn tricks…"  
"I know, don't you just love me?"  
"Yeah…" He said sarcastically.  
She glared, "you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

The two of them went inside the gym where everyone was and went to get a drink. Gackt and Hyde were singing and Kagome cheered happily. They began singing 'Orenji no Taiyou' and everyone went crazy! Kagome dragged Inuyasha away and they danced to the song.

It ended around maybe about two hours later and they cheered for the singers over and over again. Hyde walked away for a bathroom room break. Gackt looked around and decided he would do a song for them.

So he went in front of everyone and the music started to play. ALL OF THE GIRLS BEGAN SCREAMING! It was totally insane and they jumped around as Gackt began singing the song 'vanilla' to the audience.

The song ended four minutes later and he decided to take his break. Hyde came over to take the stage while Gackt left for a little. Half of the girls chased after him, and it was so funny that they ditched the guys. Playing the guitar smoothly, Hyde began singing 'evergreen' to them. It was the last song of the night, and so everyone danced to it, and everyone was close to each other.

"I love this song Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she laid her head on his chest.  
"They gave me a CD or two of their songs for you; I left them at home though." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Stop making it sound like they're my world, okay?"  
"Why?"  
Kagome looked at him, "because **you're** my world."  
"I love you," Inuyasha kissed her.  
"I love you too," she smiled.

* * *

The dance was over and everyone left. Sango and Miroku found Kagome and Inuyasha talking with Gackt and Hyde, so they wanted to know what was up with them. Inuyasha and Kagome said that they would get a ride with Gackt and Hyde.

Miroku and Sango left and the other four left as well in the limo so they all can go home. Kagome asked if Gackt and Hyde can come over for an hour or two. Inuyasha agreed wisely; if he let's her have a good time, then he'll have a good night with her in bed.

So they arrived at the mansion and Kagome took pictures of them. Gackt and Hyde to turned taking pictures with Kagome and they had a fun time. Inuyasha was getting a little jealous but it was alright, but he got up anyways and went to the room to clean up and left Kagome with them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you guys like a couple?" Kagome asked curiously.  
Gackt laughed softly, "no, but everyone thinks it because of the internet, so we get more money if we take pictures together."  
"Our naked pictures are more of a hit though," Hyde laughed sheepishly.  
"Do you even like having your pictures taken when you're naked?"  
"It doesn't mind us; Gackt here did a commercial while naked anyhow."  
"That one got me so angry, they made it look like I didn't have a penis," he side.

"Think I can take some pictures of you two naked?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"I don't see why not, what do you think Hyde?" Gackt asked curiously.  
"Sure, but then we have to take a picture of and with you naked too." Hyde grinned.  
"Okay, I don't see why not, but we'll have to go to a bedroom or else Inuyasha will have a fit." Kagome laughed.  
"Alright, let's go then." Gackt got up, waiting to take more pictures.  
Hyde rolled his eyes, "he always naked, even when he cooks." (It's true! LOL)  
She laughed, "Well, follow me."

Kagome took the two of them through a room and she sealed the door with a scroll to block of and scents and auras and they slipped through a secret door way and went into the bedroom. Gackt and Hyde got undressed and went on the bed lying on each other. She took about ten different poses of them together and now it was her turn.

"So you want to take pictures with me first, or Gackt?" Hyde smiled.  
"It doesn't matter; I just know I have to hurry up because Inuyasha is getting suspicious." Kagome stated.  
"I'll start with her," Gackt stated, "so how do you know he's getting suspicious?"  
"I'm a hanyou; I can feel his emotions," she answered and took off her clothes.  
"Turn into your hanyou form, I want to take pictures of you like that." Hyde smiled.  
"Okay."

She transformed into a hanyou and lied down on her stomach against the bed. Gackt laid over her and rested his head on hers so Hyde could take head shots. Hyde took about twenty different full shot poses and it became his turn.

Gackt got up and took their pictures. Hyde was completely all over her with his body. Kagome laid on her back with Hyde laying on her, stomach to stomach. They were taking one last picture and Kagome was laying on her side in front of the camera with Hyde's leg wrapped around hers and his mouth nipping on Kagome's. Gackt took the picture and-

**WHAM!**

The door flung open and Kagome sighed. Hyde got off of her and went to Gackt and they got changed. Inuyasha was in his hanyou form, furious as ever now that he saw her naked with others that weren't him. Kagome got up and walked to him calmly.

"Its okay puppy, we were just taking pictures." Kagome said softly.  
"Their naked! You're naked!" Inuyasha growled.  
"I know, I asked them if I could take their pictures like that and they asked to take pictures of me in return."  
"You could've told me!"  
"If I did, you would've gone insane like right now." She hugged him, "calm down."  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked at her, "brat."

"If you want," Hyde started talking, "we can take pictures of you two naked."  
"Why! So you can put it on the internet!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha, the camera **_is _**mine; I was going to have them uploaded and sent out the ones they want to them, I won't send our pictures." Kagome smiled.  
"Fine…" He sighed.  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, I love you too." Inuyasha kissed her happily.

Inuyasha sighed and stripped his clothing off. He didn't really feel comfortable with guys taking a picture of him naked, but if it's with Kagome; then supposedly it would be alright. Kagome lied on the bed and Inuyasha went on all four over her and they took a picture.

Perhaps maybe twenty pictures were taken of the two. Hyde asked for them to do five more accept actually posed. Then didn't mind and at what they had in mind for them.

The first given pose was pretend sex in the old doggy fashion, Inuyasha didn't go inside her. The funny thing to admit, the picture was hard to take because Kagome kept laughing at how funny it was. They took four more and then the last one made Inuyasha laugh.

Inuyasha was lying on his back with Kagome on his pelvis. Her gently clawed hands were placed on his muscle toned stomach. Hyde took the picture and told them that they were finished and that they posed well.

The two hanyous slipped on the clothes and Kagome took the camera from Hyde and said he'd just email the pictures to him. Also so that he could send them over to Gackt. They nodded and decided to take their leave now, so they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Kagome turned around and looked at an annoyed Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand and they walked past the kitchen, into the archery room, and into the hidden room. She looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay?" She asked curiously.  
"Bitch you better be prepared because I'm about to fuck you like hell." Inuyasha glared.  
Kagome laughed at him, "is the puppy jealous at the singers?  
"What the hell did you think you were doing with them like that!"

She smiled softly and slowly made him lean onto the bed with his legs off the edge of it. Kagome got on her knees on the bed over pelvis and crouched over him softly. Inuyasha glared at her for a little longer but couldn't any more after five minutes.

"I only took pictures with them puppy, you should know better that I love you and that I'm only yours." Kagome kissed him.  
"No more being naked with guys, **except** with me." Inuyasha glared.  
"Of course puppy…" She smiled.  
"Promise me," he growled.  
"I promise, I promise," she kissed him again, "so why were you in my thing drawer?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I-I wasn't in your drawers!"  
Kagome grabbed a thong behind his head and looked at him, "uh-huuuuh…"  
"It's not what you think!"  
She grinned, "Put it on."  
"NO WAY! THAT THING HURTS MY DICK!"  
"HAH! SO YOU DID WEAR IT!" Kagome yelled.  
"ONLY FOR A MINUTE!"  
"YOU STILL WORE IT! NOW IT MIGHT HAVE DICK GERMS OR SOMETHING!"  
"WELL THOSE DAMN 'DICK GERMS' ARE GOING TO BE SHOVED IN YOU IN A MINUTE ANYHOW!"

Kagome's mouth hung opened dumbfounded, "you did **NOT** just say that!"  
"Hell yeah I did!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
"Oh hell no, it's on now!"

Kagome got off him and ripped his shirt off as quickly as possible. Inuyasha didn't see that coming and scooted up on the bed and tried to get away from his crazy bitch. She jumped on the bed and pinned him from behind then placed his arms in a lock to bring her lips to his hanyou ears.

"I think I'll play with you a little," Kagome whispered.

She then licked his nape lightly as she reached for her back pocket. (I guess I didn't mention it, but Inuyasha and Kagome changed when they got home.) Kagome took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his arms together quickly. Inuyasha felt the cuff on his wrist and flipped around on the bed and glared at her.

"Get me out of these cuffs!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Shh…" Kagome crouched over him, "I want a little fun with you first since you've never received any real 'treatment' from a girl."  
"Then I want to do it back in return."  
She kissed his lips, "okay puppy."

Kagome nipped at his jaw and then at his throat as her hands began to unbutton his jeans. When they were unzipped, she played with his nipples and playfully sucked and nipped at him. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling she was giving him and wanted more. As if hearing his plea, Kagome went lower and playfully licked his naval and heard him laugh and he tried squirming away.

"I didn't know my puppy was ticklish." Kagome sounded amused.  
"D-don't, please! N-no more of t-that!" Inuyasha laughed.  
Kagome smiled, "alright."

Continuing to go lower and dragged his jeans off completely. The boxers were in the way of her goal and so she stuck her hand lightly under the leg whole and went in. Her claws gently went across his flesh to his manhood and he moaned.

"Want fellatio, puppy dog?" Kagome asked curiously as she rubbed his warm length.  
"Hell yeah."  
"Say please."  
"Please give me a fucking blowjob."  
"Watch you're dirty language." Kagome pouted playful.  
"Or what?"  
"I'll have to spank you," she winked.  
"…" He blushed.

* * *

Kagome finished her turn and took the cuffs off Inuyasha and tossed the aside. Inuyasha said he wanted those cuffs so he could place them on her. She said there was no need because she wasn't going to resist him.

Inuyasha snorted at her and took off her shirt and bra and immediately started to suck on her as her massaged the other one carefully. Kagome started to moan out for him because it felt good. Too bad for Inuyasha that he didn't say she couldn't play with him when he played with.

She slowly turned them over and Kagome started to lick his ears delicately as he still sucked on her still Inuyasha began to growl pleasingly. He couldn't handle her licking his ear for so long, so he turned their bodies over so he was on her again, and then scooted down her body. He placed wet kisses down her as he yanked off her pants and looked at her thong.

"How that hell can you stand these?" Inuyasha huffed as he poked at it.  
"It shouldn't matter I can stand these, you like it when I wear them, don't you?" Kagome grinned playfully.  
"Yeah, but their uncomfortable…"  
"Their not made for guys stupid," she laughed.

He played with the entrance more and more as she moaned out loud. Inuyasha was going to savor this moment as she moaned for him with please. It was obvious to him that she had never received this attention before.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out.  
His ear twitched into her direction, "hmm?"  
"Stop playing now… Inuyasha…"  
"Why?" He licked his lips, "you think you're ready?"  
"I've probably been fucked more than you fucked others." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha growled at her lightly as he lifted himself over her body and began to kiss her passionately. To make sure that he was going to be the one in command, he stayed on top of her. He then tried to be careful about sliding inside her entrance.

"Stupid, I ain't a virgin." Kagome laughed.  
"Doesn't it hurt when I enter though?" Inuyasha looked at her curiously.  
She snorted, "No, like I said 'I've probably been fucked more than you fucked others, stupid."  
"You're right, you're really loose." He smirked.  
"I thought you said you were going to fuck me like hell?"  
"Damn right."

He grabbed her sides and began pounding and pounding inside her. Kagome laughed at him and brought his head down to hers so she could kiss him. Inuyasha loved the multitasking and placed his hands against the bed kissing her as she went harder inside.

Her moans became louder and longer as he went faster and harder. Inuyasha's breathing was beginning to become rasped as she took his breath away. It almost seemed like she was playing on something.

After about five sex positions of nonstop kissing, Inuyasha started to get a little bit tired. Stupid bitch… so that was her damn plan; to drain him out! Kagome smiled at him and made him lay down on the bed with her on his pelvis going up and down.

"So… you wanted to finish it, didn't you?" Inuyasha panted.  
"Of course, it's not like I can let you have **all** the fun." Kagome chuckled lightly.  
"Go a little fast, I'm about to…"  
"Shh…" she kissed his lips, "you can hold it in just a little longer, right?"  
He frowned, "I've trying to hold it."  
"Fine, we'll do it together."  
"Okay."

And so they spilt their orgasms at the same time, happy to become one with each other, and become full mates. Kagome lied on top on Inuyasha tiredly and he wrapped his arms around tightly. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and relaxed like hell.

* * *

The next one is the last one, and it's more of an epilogue, if that's how you spell it. :P


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

* * *

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha whispered out quietly, hoping that his mate was still awake.

"Hmm…" Kagome stirred awake lightly.

"What is this?"

Inuyasha held the small pink jewel in his hand curiously; it reminded him of a marble, a big marble at that. Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at what he was holding. After seeing the ball, she quickly tried to grab it, but he pulled it away from her grasp.

"Give me it, it's mine and I don't want it broken!" She said desperately as she kept trying to reach for it.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's the Shikon no Tama! Please Inuyasha, I'm not playing with you, please give it to me!" Kagome begged.

"Okay, okay," Inuyasha gave it to her and kissed her forehead, "I wasn't going to do anything to it."

"It's been passed down the Higurashi family since I don't know how long; no one has ever used it." Kagome stated softly.

"What do you mean 'no one has ever used it' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he looked at her softly.

"It can grant any wish; that's why Kikyou wanted it so badly."

"Kikyou can go to hell and become an underground zombie."

She hit his shoulder lightly, "Inuyasha, be nice."

"What, you hate her too!"

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her; she tried to take you away from me."

"That's because I'm just that good of a player." He smirked.

"A player that fucks like a rabbit," she snickered.

"…"

Kagome held up the Shikon no Tama in the air gently so that the two of them can see it. The Shikon no Tama could actually grant a wish for anyone who holds it in the hands; such great power it possess. A hand covered hers and the Shikon no Tama and she looked at Inuyasha.

"Can I make a wish?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't, there's rules."

"Like what?" He looked at her curiously.

"Like, it can't be a selfish wish."

"I can do that."

She tried thinking of it carefully, wondering what to do about it. Should Kagome allow him to take the Shikon no Tama and make a wish? Beginning to get confused, she closed her eyes tightly, not knowing what to do.

Inuyasha kissed her ear and took the jewel from her. Kagome looked at him a little hurt and confused, she didn't know what she should do. He held it in his to look at it, and then gripped on to it tightly.

"It's that 'I wish for…' stuff huh?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Mhmm…" She replied, still a little unsure.

He then gave her a reassuring passionate kissed and she accepted it happily. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and watched the jewel; wondering what exactly to wish for.

"I wish for us to discontinue being players and get on with our lives together," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome placed her hand on his with the jewel, "with everyone else."

The Shikon no Tama then cracked into many pieces and then turned into dust on the bed. Inuyasha chuckled and looked at Kagome. She didn't look so happy and he gulped.

"That was a stupid wish." Kagome glared at him.

"I know, but I have my whole world here in bed with me." Inuyasha smirked and rolled on top of her.

"So that means you forgive me taking picture with Gackt and Hyde naked?" She smiled innocently.

"No, now open your legs! We're having another round!"

"No!" Kagome giggled. "It's two in the morning!"

"I don't care! I said open your legs!"

"Ahahaha," Kagome laughed and opened her legs.

Inuyasha became one item with Kagome yet again and loved it as well as each other. Over and over again, they expressed their love for each other. It was obvious that they were happy being with together and they knew one thing:

The two of them will stay together forever, no matter what is thrown their way.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't want it long, but... THE END!


End file.
